Adam and Joahana
by adamswomen
Summary: Adam and Joahana takes up where Adams Return leaves off.  Joahana is having Twins, while still dealing with Her illness, Adam tries to get His Children from Sacramento, Is it to much for both of them to deal with all the trials and possible troubles.


_ADAM AND JOAHANA_

_Summery: Adam and Joahana takes up where Adams Return leaves off,_

_Joahana is having twins, while still dealing with her illness, Adam try's to get his Children from Sacramento, is it to much for both of them to deal with,allthe trials and possible troubles that might lay before deep love and dedication for each other enough to get them through what might lay ahead?_

_STORY NOTES: Story deals with an Intament Relationship:_

_Catagories: Comedy,RomanceCharacters: Adam Cartwright,All_

_Challenges: Rated: PG-13_

_Series: Yes_

_Chapters: 25 Completed: Yes Published:_

_Chapters 1-4_

_Chapters 5-10_

_Chapters 11-15_

_Chapters 16-20_

_Chapters 21-25_

_Epilogue:_

_CHAPTERS 1-4_

_It was now getting to be close to spring time, and close to the due date for Joahana's twin's to be born, Adam was getting more excited every time he felt his babie's moving inside of Joahana,_

_Adam was also keeping an eye on her, to make sure every thing was ok as far as her health problems went,herDoctor had taken her off two of her medicins untill after the babies were born, he had told both Adam and Joahana that he was going to do this, Joahana was still going to see her specialist in Reno every three months, and Adam was right there by her side every time she went,_

_Joahana was only at the Tea House now about two or three day's a week,and only for a few hour's a day at that, Adam would not allow her to be there any longer than that, they had hired some one to helpShyann, Joahana did a lot of the cooking at home for the Tea House, that way Shyannwould get less complaints that she didn't do it like her MaMa,_

_Adam _

_Yes, My Love_

_I want to put flowers around the house as soon as it is warm enough_

_When do you think that will be?_

_Well, My Love It should be by the end of this month How ever, I want you to be carefull and not over due it, Understand_

_Yes, My darling Adam I won't over dueit_

_The children and I can help you_

_Oh, that would be very nice You are such a wonderfull Husband_

_That My Love Is because I have such a wonderfull wife_

_Oh Adam How would you like to show me just how wonderfull you think I am?_

_You mean, like upstairs in our bedroom kind of showing?_

_That's exactly what I mean, My dear Adam_

_Ok, Well Are you sure that it is still ok?_

_I told you that I would let you know when it wasn't alright, ok_

_Well then My beautifull wonderfull wife, let's go_

_Oh Adam You still know how to make me feel so good_

_And you I, My love_

_Adam Promise me that this part of our marriage and love for each other will never change Please Promise me that_

_Oh my Joahana I can most certainly promise you that this will never, never change_

_I feel so good when I am with you, in our bed, in my arm's, you look so beautifull now, with our babies growing inside you, Every day you look even more beautifull to me, Joahana_

_Oh Adam I love you so very much, Oh you make me feel so good_

_Joahana I believe we make each other feel so good_

_Adam took Joahana into his arms and started caressing her, he kissed her with their passionate kiss,andstarted going down her body,as she caressed Adam at the same time. They fell into their love making and after just laid in each others arms, and watched their babies move inside of Joahana, Adam was so proud._

_Adam_

_Yes my Love_

_Are you sure that I don't just look fat to you?_

_Joahana What kind of a question is that?_

_Oh I don't know I guess Im just having one of my moments again_

_Joahana You are so beautifull in every way You could never look like any thing else to me And if I were you My Love I wouldn't say any thing like this to our Pa, you might be six months pregnut, how ever. He can still put you over his knee and give you a good spanking _

_Oh No Yes He most likely would wouldn't he_

_Oh Yes He certainly would,_

_Adam. Do you really have to go out and work today?_

_Why do you ask My Love?_

_Oh, I just wanted to stay in your arms untill the children are home from school _

_Oh, is that it And I want to stay here with you in my arms Let me give Pa a call first ok_

_Oh. Alright_

_I'll be right back_

_Hurry ok_

_Ok_

_Hi Pa_

_Oh Adam How is every thing? Is joahanaalright? _

_She's fine Pa Just a bit of needing a bit of extra attention from me today_

_Oh, You stay with her today son, Ok Hossand Joe will understand, Adam Why don't you and Joahanaand the children come over for supper this evening Hossand Joe here_

_Oh Well That sounds like a plan I'll talk to Joahana about it Right now I need to get back to her ok_

_All right son, tell Joahana hi for me and hope to see you later_

_All right Good bye,_

_Well, My Love It looks like you have me for the whole day Joahana Oh, My Joahana You sleep My Love,_

_Joahana had fallen back to sleep while Adam was talking to Pa, He covered up her clothless body,so she wouldn't get cold, and went down and started to do some things around the house,things that Joahana would have done if she were home with out him_

_Adam Adam_

_Joahana was calling him from upstairs in their room, Adam ran up to her._

_Adam_

_Joahana What is it My Love? Whats wrong? Do you have pain some where? _

_Yes_

_Where? Joahana tell me where the pain is_

_My leg Oh Adam, it hurts so much _

_Ok My Love I'm going to try to massage it ok_

_Ok_

_Did you take your medication today?_

_Yes_

_Joahana was in tears by now, Adam felt so bad for her, and her eyes were tearing up by now._

_Joahana Is it feeling any better?_

_Yes Adam It is,_

_Ok My Love Helps Do you feel like you can stand up and walk a bit? I know that some times you,_

_I'll try_

_Ok Just a minute My Love, I'll get your robe ok,_

_Oh, since when do you want me to wear any thing?_

_Well I perfer you you don't, how ever, it's for your own good So you don't get cold Ok,_

_Ok_

_Come on now Try to walk on it, I'll hold you How is it?_

_It's better Adam, I hope I didn't scare you_

_Well. You had me going there for awhile_

_Oh, I'm sorry _

_Don't be sorry This is what your husband is for , ok_

_Oh Adam I do love you_

_And I love you, and those two little ones your carrying inside of you And I love you very much for carrying these little guys for me And I am here for you through all of it,_

_You have been a wonderful Husband through all of this I'm just not sure I really know how to except every thing you are doing for me Adam_

_What do you mean by that my Dear Joahana?_

_I'v never had any one with me to help me through my pregenuntcysand be with me through the delivery or after, this is all so new to me Adam_

_Oh Joahana You have been through alothaven't you,_

_Well, that's what I get for not waiting for you to come into my life_

_Oh, Well Now you have me for this time, Oh, by the way Pa has asked us over for supper,Hoss and Joe will be there Do you feel up to it?_

_Oh how nice Yes of course If I can find some cloths that still fit me that is_

_Oh, I'm quite sure you will find just the right thing to put on just to drive me crazy looking at you in it_

_Oh yes I do have that thing I do to you don't I?_

_Oh yes You do, Now, are you alright?_

_Yes I am, I have you for my Husband_

_Well now, is there any thing special you would like for me to help you with?_

_Oh well, now that you asked I would love to have you help me with a nice warm bath,_

_That My Love Will be a pleasure_

_Adam filled up the tub in their room and put Joahana's bubbles in it for her._

_Joahana It's ready my love,_

_Oh Adam, thank you_

_Ah, would you like for me to help you in? _

_Yes I think that would be a very wise thing, my Dear Adam, After all I am a bit bigger than I was,_

_Yes, you are How ever it is a beautiful bigger you Ok My Love, here you go, how would you just like for me to pick you up and just put you in there?_

_What ever you wish My Dear Adam_

_Well I wish to pick you up then Off with your robe,ok_

_Ok Adam_

_Yes, _

_Would you like to join me?_

_Oh Well now, that sounds very inviting I would love to join you_

_Come on then,theres room for you Then you can hold me in your arms while I enjoy my bath_

_Adam got undressed and joined Joahana in the tub,He took Joahanainto his arms and held her close to him._

_Oh Adam I feel so good laying in your arms like this,_

_And you my Love Feel so very good laying in my arms_

_Oh Adam, _

_Ah huh What is it my lovely wife?_

_Oh, I'm pretty sure you know what it is_

_Oh yes, that _

_Well Are you going to do some thing about it?_

_Do you want me to?_

_Adam You needn't even ask me about that, you know I do_

_Well then Any thing to please my wife_

_Adam took Joahana and kissed her with their passionate kiss,and continued to make love toher,as she requested._

_Joahana my Love Do you feel you need to lay down to lay down for a while before we go over to Pa's for supper?_

_Yes. May be I will For just a while Adam, alright I think these littleguys inside of me are in need of their mama to lay down for awhile_

_Are you ok Joahana? Do you havealot of discomfort?_

_Some, I will be ok Adam And so will these little one's ok_

_Ok, if your sure now_

_I am, I'll just rest for awhile before the children get home_

_Alright then_

_The children were home from school and Joahana had fallen asleep, her babies had settled down and she had got some relief from them moving so much._

_Ok children, we are going over to Grandpa's tonight for supper, I'm going to see if your mama is awake yet_

_Ok papa Is she ok? Asked Steven,_

_Yes, she's fine she just having a bit of pain and the babies were moving around to much inside of her_

_Ok_

_I will be right back, ok_

_Joahana, My Love Are you ready to get up and get dressed and go over to Pa's for supper?_

_Yes Adam I'm feeling much better now And so are the Babies aparently_

_Well, did you ever stop to think that they might have had tomuch excitement while we were in the tub?_

_Oh Yes, I thought of that But their just going to have to learn that mommy and daddy need our own special times togeather _

_Oh, is that right_

_Yes, that's right And now Daddy I will get up and find some thing to wear that will drive you crazy looking at me all evening_

_Aw, My Joahana is back to herself Do you need some help? _

_No I'm fine Adam,_

_Joahana had made some beautiful clothes with fabric that she had gotten in New York, Adam knew nothing about them,so it would be some thing new for him,of course she put on one of the things that would surely drive him crazy through the night,_

_"Oh yes, this should do the job alright Huh Babies" _

_She put on a dress that she had made just for her pregnancy, it was red,and the neck line came down just to the top of her breasts, and the back of it came down a bit below her shoulders,andtied around her waist with the bow on the on the back and the hem line came just below her knees._

_"There now , my Babies, let's go down and drive your Daddy crazy, Ok"_

_Oh Joahana_

_Yes_

_I knew you would do this to me_

_Do what Adam?_

_Ah, You know exacly what I'm talking about, That dress_

_Oh this Well, the Babies and I just wanted to look nice for you _

_Oh, Now your using our unborn Babies to help you drive me crazy?_

_Well What ever works, huh Babies Looks like we won_

_Oh Joahana How am I going to handle you through the rest of the months before these little people are ready to come out_

_Any way you-yes,I want to-I know-Ok, What say we get going ok_

_OK _

_Adam and Joahana and the children arrived at the Ranch House,Hoss and Joe and their famlies where already there._

_Here we are Oh good, every one is here _

_Yes, seems that way doesn't it_

_Here we go My Love Oh Joahana You are already driving me crazy in that dress_

_Oh Adam I love it when you talk like that Makes me feel like I am the only one on your mind _

_Ah Yes, Well, Your the only one on my mind Come on, let's go in and see our family_

_Children, you behave your selves this evening alright_

_Alright mama We know We will_

_Hello Every one_

_Oh, there you are, said Pa_

_Yes Pa Seems as though our unborn children has a say now of just how mama dresses or basically every thing now days_

_So, Joahana has already got them trained Said Joe_

_Just the way it should be Said jodi,_

_Yes, I might as well start them early huh_

_Joahana Are you feeling better this evening? Asked Pa,_

_Oh yes My Husband is a miracle worker He knows just the right way to help all three of us feel better Doesn't he Babies?_

_Yes, well, ah Joahana,_

_Yes My Darling husband _

_Why don't you go over and sit down on the chesterfield, I want you off your feet this evening That way we can make sure the three of you stay feeling better And ah, keep you out of trouble_

_HaHa, what's wrong Adam, is Joahana getting the best of you again? Replied joe,_

_Oh Nothing I can't handle_

_Oh, alright Adam, what ever you say_

_Yes. Joahana Come sit down Pa replied, Sohow are you feeling my Dear?_

_Oh Pa, I'm feeling good, my Husband just worries to much about me some times_

_It's only becouse he love's you,andthose little one's,_

_I know that Pa_

_Joahana, would you like a cup of tea? Asked Jodi, Anna and I just brewed a pot_

_Yes Thank you jodi, I'd love one_

_Comen right up _

_Thank you Jodi_

_Not a problem Hop-Sing said supper will be ready shortly_

_Oh, Wonderful_

_So Adam, how has it been going with your effertsto get the children her from Sacramento? Have you heard back from the Lawyer there yet? Asked Pa,_

_No, Not yet Pa However, I have heard from my children them selves, by letter, and by talking to them,_

_Oh Well, what do they say?_

_Well, it seems as though they are very unhappy, Eleenhas been spending alot of time else where And the children are left pretty much on their own quite a bit_

_Oh, Well Do they say where Eleen has been spending her time away from them?_

_No I really don't think they know for sure, however, I have hired a private investagatar in Sacramento, He is a friend of mine, Eleen and I had him over a few times for Dinner She won't expect any thing when she see's him around I have a very deep feeling in my gut what Eleen has been doing away from the children And, that is a feeling that I don't like at all_

_Yes, Well Adam I think I know what you are talking about So they have no Idea where she is spending her time?_

_Oh, no Pa, all they know is that they are very unhappy, and want to come and live with us They still call Joahana mama, seem's my wonderful, beautiful,wifestole their hearts when they were here_

_Oh Adam, I just tried to make them feel welcome and feel like a part of our family_

_Yes, Well They took it litterally So, now I'm just waiting to hear back from the investagator to find out what is going on I might have to take a trip to Sacramento, and if I do, I would like for Joahana and the chldren to stay here,with you,She is to far along to be left alone,epecially carrying two of my children, I just need to know that they will be well taken care of when I am gone_

_Of course Adam That comes with out asking However lets hope it doesn't come down to that We all know how Joahana reacts when you are not by her side_

_Yes I really don't do to well with that do I?_

_No, You don't Joahana Said Jodi,_

_However Adam's children need to be taken care of and see that they are safe and happy So I am willing to sacrafice not having him by myside if it comes to that_

_Joahana_

_Yes Pa_

_You are the most understanding women I have ever met_

_Yes, that's my Joahana_

_Adam, We will all make sure Joahanaand the children, both born and unborn, will be very well taken care of Said Joe,_

_Thank you for that Joe_

_Ya, well we all will make sure yur families taken care of Adam, said Hoss_

_Well, I will most likely know by the end of the week what is going on, unless I get a call from the children first_

_Supper is ready Said Anna, Hop-Sing asked me to tell every one to get to the table_

_Well then Let's all get to the table Said Pa,_

_Yes, lets , I think these little ones in here are getting hungry also Said Joahana,_

_Well then, let's go feed them And their beautiful mama, said Adam _

_Children come sit at your table please Said Jodi,_

_Can I sit by Auntie Joahana mommy? Asked Emilly_

_No Emilly You sit with the other children right here _

_Hasn't Uncle Adam had her enough now?_

_Oh Emilly honey Uncle Adam lives with Auntie Joahana now Uncle Adam will never have enough of her_

_Is that far mommy?_

_Yes Emilly, that is far _

_Oh, ok_

_Now Eat Emilly_

_Joahana and Adam didn't know how to react to that one, Joahana was shocked, and tryed to hide her face when she put her head down._

_HaHa What's wrong Joahana? No comment for this one? Asked Joe_

_Oh My What is with these children? Said joahana_

_Face it my Love You are just tosweet, even the little children want you to them selves_

_Oh Adam_

_Yeh And I am still waiten for Antie Joahana to marry me when Uncle Adam doesn't want her any more Replied Michael_

**_MICHAEL_**_ that'senough, said Jodi, That will never happen, Uncle Adam will always want her Now eat your supper_

_Adam was having a good chuckle over that, and was just smiling smiling at Joahana,herface** was red with embarrasment. and** had no words to say any thing,_

_Well Adam, I do believe that Joahana is out of words ta say ta all of this Said Hoss,_

_Yes, seems so My Love Your changing color_

_HaHa, give her time,she'll come up with something, said Joe_

_Adam winked at Joahana with a smile, and that really got Joahana going now,_

_Oh Adam Some help you are And you will pay for it later my Darling Husband_

_Ah, you've had it now Adam Said Hoss,_

_Oh, you have no Idea Said joahana,_

_If I were you son, I wouldn't say to much more_

_Well thank you Pa At least someone in this family is sticking up for me_

_Oh Joahana You know I love you, said Adam,_

_It's a bit late for you to try to sweet talk me now You will still pay for this, later So be prepaired However that's the wonderful part of it, with my spontanious nature , you won't know what will happen,or when_

_Oh haha She has you there Adam Said Joe, Glad I'm not you_

_Don't worry Joeseph You will get y ours, for putting Joahana through this Replied Jodi_

_Oh now Jodi, No need for that Said Joe,_

_Oh Really Keep it up Joe and you will see just what the need will be_

_Well, boy's seems like you all have been taken out by our Cartwright women, said Pa,_

_Yes, that means you to Hoss Said Anna, Don't think that you are free from what is coming to you_

_HaHa, so you see what I mean now? Said Pa_

_Well now Maybe just for once you should all three just listen to your father Said Joahana._

_Oh joahana, you are so wise Said Adam,_

_Nice try Adam Said Joahana, won't work Your still in trouble_

_Everyone had a good time at the supper table,and after when they were visiting each other,it was time to take Joahanahome, the babies were moving alot and she was feeling very uncomfortable._

_Ok My Love Let's get you home, ok_

_Alright, yes Adam I think your children are getting pretty roudy in here_

_Haha Oh Joahana Let me tell you Dear You are a real joy to this family Said Pa._

_Oh Pa I feel it is a honor to be a part of this family The day that Adam asked me to marry him,was the greatest day in my life, next to the wedding that is I love all of you _

_Joahana gave Pa a big hug and kiss, and Adam and Joahana left for home with all their children, both born and unborn,_

_CHAPTER TWO_

_Joahana_

_Yes Adam_

_Have our children settled down enough now to give you some relief? _

_Oh Adam, not really Maybe a nice warm bath will help them settle down_

_Ok My Love I will get our two other ones settled down and into their beds, and then I will fix your bath for you Why don't you lay down here on the chesterfield untillI come for you, alright_

_Ok Adam, thank you_

_Not a problem My Love_

_Adam helped Joahana to lay down on the chesterfield and gave her a kiss, then went up stairs to start Joahana's bath while hearing Raeann's prayer's and saying good night to her._

_Papa_

_Yes Raeann_

_Is mama going to come and say good night to me?_

_I tell ya what Raeann, _

_What papa?_

_Mama is laying down on the chesterfield becousethe babies that are growing inside of her are really moving around alot and she is very uncomfortable, so how bout just this once you go down and say goodnight to her And then come right back and get into bed ok Can you do that?_

_Yes, thank you papa_

_Your welcome_

_Adam finished getting Joahana's warm bath ready and went downstairs to let Joahana know and help her upstairs. He found Raeann still down with her mama and talking to each other._

_Mama, can I feel the Babies?_

_Sure honey, here put your hand right here_

_Joahana put her hand where the babies moved the most, Adam stopped in the middle of the stairs and listened and watched, as Joahana and Raeannwere talking to each other, and just watched and listened_

_Do you feel them?_

_Oh, there they go Mama, they moved_

_Yes, they sure did,didn'tthey_

_Mama Doesn't t hurt you inside to have them in there and moving around?_

_Oh Honey Some times it hurts mama And when it doe's I just have to slowly rub my tummy and try to get them settled down,or papa will rub my tummy and try to get them settled down_

_Oh, Ok_

_And ah, or some times papa will fix mama a nice warm bath and they will settle down,and that bath is all ready,and it is time for you to get back up those stairs and get into bed like I asked you to Ok,_

_Oh, Hi papa Mama let me feel the babies_

_Yes I saw that, now up to bed So I can get your mama up to her bath, how doe's that sound?_

_Ok. Papa, goodnight mama Goodnight babies Don't hurt mama to much ok _

_Goodnight sweety Have a good sleep ok, _

_Ok mama _

_Do I get a kiss goodnight?_

_Yes mama I love you_

_I love you to sweety_

_Well now My Love, let's get you up to your nice warm bath, ok_

_Ok, my wonderful husband I would love to go up and have my nice warm bath, hope it will settle these two down a little_

_Me to Come on let me help you up ok_

_Yes, you will have to help me_

_Ok, here we go_

_Oh my_

_What's wrong my love?_

_It just hurt's a bit_

_I'm sorry for you that you are having so much discomfort Do you want me to ask Paul to come out and check you?_

_No Adam I'm fine, It's just becousethey feel crowed in here and need to get comfy_

_Well, let's go and get their mama comfy so they can try to get settled ok_

_Ok_

_I'll help you upstairs and into the Tub_

_Ah yes I would emagineyou would like to help me in the Tub, that way you can help me undress Right?_

_Oh my Dear Joahana You do know my intentions don't you? _

_Oh yes I surely do _

_Do you ah, have any objections?_

_Not at all, my Darling_

_Here we are My Love Turn around and I will undue your dress for you_

_Of course my Husband Gladly, Ah Adam_

_Yes,_

_Would you care to join me and our Babies in the Tub?_

_Oh, Well You know My Love, I would love to First, let me get you in the Tub Now, turn around so I can help you out of your clothes_

_Yes, Please do_

_As Adam was helping Joahana out of her clothes he started carresing her neck, shoulders, down to her breasts, while kissing her every where._

_Oh Adam _

_What My Love?_

_You make me feel so good_

_Oh Joahana, you are so beautiful Seeing you with my children growing inside of you Come on My Love Let's get you in the Tub_

_Oh Adam, you fixed it just right, now my Darling Adam, come join me_

_Alright my love, coming right in next to you_

_Adam undressed and got in the Tub with Joahana._

_Oh Adam_

_Yes_

_Do you intend on doing something while we are in here?_

_Joahana You know by now that all I have to do is look at you and my manhood starts up Do you think it is still safe for us to make love?_

_Adam, Itold you that I would let you know when it is not ok Now, Please Adam As long as I have already seen your intensions, please keep going, ok_

_My pleasure my love And after, I will rub your tummy if these little guys put up a fuss ok_

_That my Adam, is something that you most do And very well,_

_Adam and Joahana made love while in the Tub,several times._

_Joahana_

_Yes Adam,_

_The water is getting cold and I need to get you out of here before you get cold_

_Yes, it is getting pretty cold, My Dear Adam, However, you will have to help me out of here, I am getting to fat to get out on my own_

_You, My Love, are not fat And yes, I will help you out, just let me get out and get some towels Ok, here we go My Love Let me help you up ok There now, out you go,_

_Thank you My Darling husband_

_Your very welcome, here let me help you dry off Joahana_

_Yes Adam,_

_Can you do me a favor tonight?_

_Anything Adam, as long as I am able to_

_Oh, your quite able to do this_

_What is it Adam?_

_Can you not put on your nightgown tonight?_

_Oh, well Adam Yes, of course I can do that for you Why do you ask that of me?_

_Why I ask is becouse, I don't want this beautiful body to be covered up, and I want to see my children moving inside of you As well, I can rub your tummy to help them settle down so their beautiful mama can get some sleep_

_Well, then in that case, I will do as you wish Mywonderful Husband, thank you_

_Your Welcome Now, in to bed with you alright_

_Alright_

_Adam and Joahana got into bed, and made love again, after, they lay togeatherand watched the Babies move inside of Her, _

_They didn't settle down to much did they My Love_

_No, they didn't, maybe they need their fathers strong hand to settle them down_

_That I can certainly help you with My love_

_Adam rubbed Joahana's tummy to try to settle the Babies down, finally they settled down enough so Joahanacould get some sleep and Adam lay awake for awhile just watching his beautiful joahana sleep,as the Babies moved a few times Joahana moved also,Adamjust rubbed her tummy every time to settle them, then Adam fell asleep also._

_CHAPTER THREE_

_Adam and Joahana woke up early as the children were up and getting ready for school, Shyann would soon be there to pick them up as it was her day to open the Tea House._

_Adam, I guess we better get up_

_Yes, I guess we should huh I have an Idea_

_What is it Adam?_

_Why don't I get up and go see to the children, and you My Love, just stay here in bed for awhile_

_Oh, that sounds wonderful_

_Ok then, I shall return to you My Love After the children are gone_

_Sounds wonderful Hurry back My Dear Adam_

_Hi papa_

_Good morning children_

_Where is mama?_

_She is sleeping in this morning, and I am making breakfast for you this morning So, what will it be, Eggs and toast, or pancakes?_

_Pancakes Pancakes_

_Ok, Pancakes it is Comen right up_

_Papa, do you know how to make pancakes? Asked Raeann,_

_I have your mama's reciepe right here_

_Oh, ok_

_Adam made the pancakes for everyone, Shyann was there to pick up the children,and Adam made a plate of pancakes for him and Joahana to share when he went back up to their room._

_Joahana, I have brought you breakfast_

_Oh Adam How wonderful, breakfast in bed_

_For you my Love, anything_

_Oh, Well Adam, They taste great_

_Thank you My Love The children are gone, and it's just you and me and those little one's growing inside you Now, what would you like to do today?_

_Well, how about starting the flowers I wanted to plant around the house, you can dig the holes for me,whileI put the bulbs in_

_That sounds like a wonderful idea, so we shall_

_Thank you my Darling Husband_

_Oh, don't thank me yet, I haven't started digging as of yet_

_Ok then, I will wait to thank you Now, I have to get up and get dressed my Husband Or do you want me to go out and plant flowers with nothing on?_

_Well, I would love to have you go out like this,however, it's for my eye's only So yes, get up and get dressed My Love And then we will go out and start your flower garden Do you need help getting dressed?_

_No, I don't think so I just have to figure out what will still fit me_

_Oh. I am quite sure you will find something that will drive me crazy all day_

_Adam You are getting to know me aren't you?_

_Joahana, I will most likely grow very old before I completly figure you out_

_Oh Adam I do love you_

_And I love you Joahana And after you are dressed, you have to go downstairs and take your medication before we both don't forget Alright_

_Alright Now if you don't turn me loose from your arm's, I will not be able to get dressed_

_Oh, but I love you in my arm's _

_And I love being in your arm's_

_Oh Joahana, You feel so wonderful to me with your soft skin and long golden hair down around your shoulders_

_Adam, you say the most wonderful things to me_

_I say them My Love, becouse there true You are the most wonderful, beautiful women I have ever been in love with, and the fact that you wanted to carry my children, with all the risks you may subject your body to go through during giving birth to these children, it just makes me love you that much more_

_Adam, I'm carrying your children becouse I love you so very much, and I knew the risks when I became pregnant with them, however, that just didn't seem to be very important to me, and still isn't. When the time comes to give birth to these children,then I will deal with it then,aslong as your by my side when that time comes,I will be able to deal with any thing,you are my world now and the children, and that is all I ever need, I love you so much Adam Cartwright And I would do any thing for you, and by carrying these children is my greatest joy and privelagebecouse they are a part of you Now, can I please get some clothes on?_

_Yes, my wife You can get your clothes on, I will go down and start getting the garden tools ready, alright You are my truely amazing women_

_Alright Adam,_

_Adam gave Joahana a kiss and went downstairs,_

_Well now Babies, What should I put on that will deffinatlydrive your papa crazy for the rest of the day Ah Yes, this should do it_

_Joahana picked out one of the dresses she had made just for her pregnancy and it was a full skirt with a V neck line and now that her breasts were quite a bit larger than usual it fit them very snuggly, for which she had planned on, she knew that Adam went nuts when he saw her breasts and this dress did surely show them. She put her hair back and on top of her head,_

_Ok Babies, were ready, let's go_

_Adam was outside already getting the ground ready for the flower bulbs, Joahana came out and joined him._

_So darling, here I am to help you_

_Oh Joahana_

_Yes Adam._

_You do it to me every time don't you_

_Do what Adam?_

_Do what You know exactly what I am talking about, _

_No, Not really Adam_

_Joahana Oh, what am I going to do with you_

_Anything you wa-_

_Yes, I know, anything I want to, come here_

_Yes Adam Any thing you want_

_And now I am going to do just that,_

_Adam took Joahana in his arm'sand started kissing her, which of course went into their passionate kiss,and that and seeing Joahana'sbreasts and the way she was dressed, started Adam's manhood going._

_Oh Adam, _

_Yes Joahana_

_It seems as though I have succeded in my plan_

_Your Plan_

_Yes, My plan,_

_Oh My Love, was your plan by any chance to wear that dress with that neck line in it to come out here and see if you could get me going again?_

_Well Adam What ever do you mean, my Darling Husband, I wouldn't think of doing something like that You, MyDear Adam, just naturally get you going, just by looking at me, no matter how I dress I just ah, try to help you out a bit, as far as your manhood goes, And I guess I have done that, haven't I my Dear Husband_

_Adam looked at her with his sly smile and shockhis head,_

_Joahana, _

_Yes adam_

_Let's just get these bulbs in the ground and then I'll deal with you and my manhood ok_

_What ever you say Adam_

_Yes, Well Let's just get it done_

_Alright, let's_

_Adam dug the holes for the flower bulbs and Joahanaput them in the ground, and making sure she bent down in front of Adam,reveling her breasts and watching Adam's reaction, She totally drove Adam crazy the whole time they were putting in the flowers, adam couldn't wait to get it over with,he had plans when they both went in the house, and Joahana knew it._

_Ok My Love Finished_

_Thank you Adam For helping me with these,_

_Aw, no thanks needed I told you I would help you, Now, Joahana _

_Yes Adam What can I do for you?_

_You know exactly what you can do for me Now, let's go inside You and I have a date in our bedroom_

_Oh Adam, how wonderful_

_Yes, it is Let's go,_

_Most certainly Adam_

_Joahana was smiling at him and knew she had succeded in her plot._

_Come here I am going to carry you upstairs_

_I'm not to heavy yet?_

_No, your not_

_Adam carried Joahana up to their room, and then started kissing her all over, her neck,shoulders,andthen came that dress tightly fit over her breasts, _

_Turn around My Love I will help you out of your dress_

_Ok Adam Please do,_

_Ah, yes_

_Adam undid her dress and helped her out of it.._

_Now My Love Turn around,_

_Joahana turned around and saw that adam's manhood was more than ready,and both went to their bed._

_Oh Joahana, you drive me crazy, and you know it_

_Yes Adam I do know it, and I love it_

_Oh is that right,_

_Yes, that's right_

_Well now, I guess it's time to take care of that_

_Yes, it is,_

_Joahana and Adam made love and after, they just lay togeather in bed, in each others arm's._

_CHAPTER FOUR_

_Adam woke early this morning , He let Joahana sleep in and got the children ready to go to school,He had to go to Virginia City this morning on buisness,he hated to leave Joahanaalone,she was now 7 months along with her twins._

_Joahana My Love_

_Oh Adam, What time is it?_

_It's after 9 my love, I need to go into town on some business and I don't want you here by yourself, you have a choice,go to town with me,or go to Pa's, So what will it be?_

_Oh Adam, you know I love to be with you_

_Alright then, maybe you can see Paul for a check up, see how our Babies are doing_

_Yes, Maybe I should_

_Ok,it's settled then, Now, do you need my help to get up and get dressed?_

_Well, maybe to get up, however I can still get dressed by myself I think I can anyway_

_Ok, let's get you up then alright_

_Alright_

_Adam helped Joahana out of bed and left the rest up to her,_

_Are you ready My Love?_

_Yes Adam, I think so_

_You look beautiful_

_I don't feel beautiful, Adam_

_Yes Joahana_

_Are you sure I still look desireable to you?_

_Joahana You will always look desirable to me_

_Even if I'm fat?_

_You are not fat Joahana You are carrying two of our children,and that My Love,is the most beautiful and desiring thing to me_

_Are you sure?_

_I'm very sure, and you should know all of this by now, look at how we can still make love to each other, and the further along you get, I bet we can still find ways to make love to each other,_

_Oh Yes, I'm sure I can find ways to make love to you, My Dear Husband_

_Oh, I have no dought that you can Now, we need to go_

_Alright, I'm ready_

_Yes, I can see that you are Let's go,_

_Joahana did go to see Paul to see how she was doing,_

_Joahana Hello, What brings you here?_

_Adam insisted that I come see you to see how these Babies are doing_

_Oh, alright Come on back, We will just find out how all three of you are doing, get up on the table and try to lay down,_

_Alright_

_Well now, everything looks just fine as far as these Babies are concerened, Now, how about you Joahana? Have you been feeling alright?_

_Oh yes, Well, I find myself more tired now through the day _

_Yes, that will happen more and more, The further along you get When is your next appointment in Reno?_

_Next month_

_I would like for you to go sooner_

_Why, What's wrong?_

_Joahana, there is nothing wrong I just want to make sure you stay that way_

_Alright then, I'll go_

_Ok Joahana, let me help you up, is Adam coming to pick you up?_

_Yes, He is_

_Ok let's go out and see if he is here_

_Oh Adam, glad your here, I told Joahana I wanted her to go to Reno to make sure everything is ok with her, Adam_

_Oh, Yes Paul, I will make sure I take her before I have to leave_

**_LEAVE_**_, What do you mean Adam? Asked Joahana,_

_I got a letter from the children,andone from the lawyer, I have to go to Sacramento It seems my children have been left alone once to often,andthe state will step in if I don't go there now_

_Where is Eleen? Asked Joahana,_

_That's a good question, one I intend to confront her with when I get there Joahana, you and the children are going to stay with Pa, untillI get back, however,first I am going to take you to Reno to make sure everything is ok with you and those Babies you are carrying,We will leave for Reno in the morning,_

_Ok Adam, that's fine But before we do I need you to myself for awhile, Is that alright with you?_

_Of course it is Joahana Why would you even ask that?_

_Oh, I don't know Just forget about it Adam, I don't even know why I said it_

_No Joahana, I won't forget about it, you said it for a reason, Now what is it?_

_Adam, Please I don't want to talk about it right now, OK_

_We will continue this when we get home Joahana_

_Adam, right now Joahana is just sensitive to many things, it comes from pregnancy, explained Paul,_

_Yes, that\s what I thought, _

_She is just sensitive to the fact that you will be away from her for awhile again, just try to reasure her that things will be alright_

_Ok Paul, Thank you_

_You welcome, _

_Goodbye now_

_Goodbye Adam I guess Joahana is waiting outside for you_

_Yes, I guess so_

_Joahana Are you ready to go home now?_

_As ready as I ever will be I guess_

_Alright then, up you go_

_It was pretty silent on the way home, Adam really didn't know what to say to Joahana, He was thinking about what Paul said to him._

_Joahana_

_Yes Adam,_

_Are you upset becouse I have to leave again?_

_Adam, I told you not to worry about it It's just me_

_No, it's not just you, however, I won't bring it up again_

_Thank you,_

_Adam could tell there was tension building up between them, and he wasn't about to let that happen, not between him abd the women who was made just for him,hehad learned his lesson from his first wife, tension between two people that have dedicated their lives togeather,is just not the way that he wanted things between him and Joahana to happen._

_Ok My Love, I'll help you inside, and then I will bring things in from the car_

_Adam, I can help myself in the house_

_Joahana, Please Don't argue with me I am going to help you in, and then we are going to have a talk_

_Whatever you wish Adam,_

_It is not what I wish, it is a request_

_Alright Adam, _

_Thank you, now could you please go over and sit down on the chesterfield and put your feet up I will be right in,_

_Ok My Love, Now, are you up to having that talk now?_

_Yes, I suppose so_

_Joahana, I love you, _

_And I love you Adam But is that what you wanted to talk to me about?_

_No, not completly Joahana I know you are upset becouse I have to leave you for a few days, however, I would hope that you would understand why I need to do this My children need me right now_

_Yes Adam, I do understand, truly I do, I love those children also You should know that_

_Yes, of course I know that, you were wonderful to them at Christmas time, I'm sorry if I suggested otherwise_

_Oh Adam, I just hate it when yournot laying in the bed with me at night You know I have a hard time with that, I understand however that you need to go When will you leave?_

_After we get back from Reno, the day after My Love You won't be alone, I am going to take you and the Children to Pa's, and I will talk to you every day, you can phone me whenever you want I will leave the telephone number with you I am hoping it won't take me more than a few day'sto settle everything, If need be, are you prepared to take on two more children?_

_Oh Adam, why do you even ask that of me? You know I love those children_

_And they love you to, very much, My Love_

_Yes, I know they do, Adam_

_Yes_

_Don't worry about me, I just feel a bit overwhelmed right now Being so fat and all,_

_Joahana, you are not FAT, you are carrying two Babies inside of you, and I love you so much for carrying my children, Now, I talked to Paul about how safe it was for us to keep making love with each other_

_Adam,_

_I know, I know, you told me you would let me know when we couldn't any longer, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hurting you You see My Love, I know that you would not tell me untillyou were really uncomfortable with us making love That's just the way you are, always thinking of everyone else, and not thinking of yourself first, _

_So, what did Paul tell you?_

_Well, he said that we would have to stop a month before the Babies are born, of course he also said that it will be up to your Dr. In Reno also._

_Well, there you see Adam, I was right_

_Yes, My Love, you were right, as usual, _

_So, how would you like to take me up to our room and make love to me, enough to last me untill you return to me_

_My Love, I would love nothing better than to take you up to our room and make love to you, we have time before the children get home So, would you like for me to carry you up?_

_I'm not to heavy for you am I?_

_No, never_

_Adam carried Joahana up to their room, and they helped each other undress, slowly, Adam wanted to marvel at every part of his wifes body._

_Oh Joahana, you are so beautiful, every inch of you is so beautiful_

_Oh Adam, youdo know how to get to me don't you?_

_Adam took joahana and lifted her on the bed, completly undressed now,and Joahana had gotten Adam undressed, Adam took her into his arm's,drew her next to his chest, kissing her with their passionate kiss, on down to her neck, then to her breasts, and suckled on them both, driving Joahana into another world, then he kissed tummy all over,and feeling the Babies move inside her,drove them both to the point of no return,Adam pulled Joahana on top of him,and he was right where she wanted him,inside of her,Adam and Joahana came togeather,as their love came more intense and both felt that they were even more in love, if that could have been possible, After, they lay togeatherin their bed,and just survadeeach others bodies as if they had just made love for the first time, They watched the Babies move inside of her._

_Oh Joahana, I am going to miss you terribly when I am gone_

_And I you. My wonderful Husband_

_It was the next and Joahanawere getting ready to go to Reno to go see Joahana'sDoctor, Shyann was going to take Raeannand Steven To the Ranch House to stay with Pa and Hop-Sing after school untill they got home,it was a three hour drive to Reno,andjoahana was feeling very uncomfortable when they arrived._

_Are you alright My Love?_

_I will be fine Adam, I just need to stand up and walk a bit_

_Alright, let's go in and get you checked out ok_

_Ok Adam,let's go_

_Well Joahana, Good to see you again, how have you been feeling?_

_Very pregnant _

_Yes, I guess so, replied the Dr. Now, let's check you out Just to make sure everything is fine ok_

_After the Dr. Checked Joahana out he had some knews for Adam and Joahana._

_Well, Joahana, how far along do you think you are?_

_Six months is what Paul said, replied Joahana,_

_You are seven months,maybeseven and a half months for sure_

_Oh my Well Adam, I guess your Christmas gifts are coming sooner than expected_

_Yes, seems that way doesn't it_

_Joahana, I would like for you to be here for the delivery of these Babies_

_Why, is something wrong?_

_No Joahana, it is just that you will be delivering two Babies, and with your MS and spinal condition I would like for you to be here in case we need to help you out with induced pain that you might have_

_Oh, Well then Adam Did you hear that?_

_Yes My Love, I did And we will be here in Reno when it is time_

_Other than that Joahana, you seem to be progressing quite nicely I don't think I will need to see you again untill you come to deliver these Babies Just get your rest,and make sure you eat right,_

_Oh I am_

_Yes, I make sure of that Replied Adam_

_Ok then Joahana, Adam, see you in two months, Goodbye now,_

_Thankyou Dr. Henderson,_

_Are you ready to go head for home My love?_

_Yes, let's get out of here_

_Adam and Joahana got back to the Ranch House after Supper time,Joahanawas very tired and the Babies were moving quite a bit now, Adam took her inside and the children ran to great them._

_Mama, papa, your back Replied Raeann, Are you alright mama?_

_Yes honey, I am just quite tired is all I hate that ride to Reno,_

_Well Joahana, your here now Said Pa, you need to sit down and rest for awhile Have you two eaten supper yet?_

_No Pa, We drove strait here Replied Adam,_

_Well then, I will have Hop-Sing bring supper out to you,_

_Oh, thanks Pa_

_Mama, are we going home tonight? Asked Raeann,_

_Yes honey, we are going home tonight_

_Ok_

_Raeann, Steven, do you have homework to do? Asked Adam,_

_Yes Papa, we both do_

_Well, while your mama and I are eating, why don't you both start on that_

_Alright_

_Ok Papa_

_If you need help let me know ok_

_Ok,_

_Well Hop-Sing is bringing supper out to both of you_

_Thanks Pa, Joahana has been ordered to eat right and I promised her Dr. I would inforce that_

_Yes indeed, I agree with her Dr. Joahana_

_Oh Pa, she is sleeping She must be wore out from that trip_

_Let her sleep for awhile son,_

_The Babies must have settled down,theyreally haven't stopped most of the day Replied Adam, She is so beautiful Pa_

_Yes, indeed she is son_

_Pa, I need to ask a favor of you_

_Yes Adam, What is it?_

_I got a letter from Bengie and Lizzy the other day, as well as one from the Lawyer that handled the divorce,_

_Oh, What's going on son?_

_Well, it seems as though the children have been left alone on quite a few occasions, Eleen is never home, and the Lawyer said that if I don't go out there, the State is going to step in_

_Adam, where is Eleen all the time?_

_That, is something that I intend on asking her_

_So Son When are you going to Sacramento?_

_The day after tomarrow, on the early train,_

_Why don't you drive out son, the children must have alot of belongings to bring back_

_Pa, you alway's know my thought's don't you?_

_Son, I know you When it comes to your family, you will do anything for them_

_Yes, well Which is why I need to ask you if it is ok if Joahana and the children stay here with you untill I get back?_

_Son, you don't have to ask me that It is understood that they will stay here_

_Thanks Pa, Joahana is to far along to be left alone right now_

_Yes, I agree It will be wonderful to have them back here for awhile_

_Yes, I imagine so I don't think Eleen is going to be very cooperative where the children are concerenedas far as me bringing them back here to live with us I am going to ask the Lawyer to file custody papers for me I don't think that under the circumstances I will have a problem with that My children are not going to be left alone any more, they are to young for that, especially in Sacramento They told us at Christmas time that they would like to stay here with us So I am prepaired to give them their wish_

_Son Have you talked to the children since you got the letters from them?_

_Yes, I phoned them right away, when I knew they would be home from school They were alone then, they didn't know where their mother was I told them I was coming out there, and not to mention it to Eleen, they agreed to it Pa, I just don't understand, why would she do something like this, to her children? Did our divorce do this to her? I just can't help thinking that's all it could be_

_Son, Do you remember when her and the children were out here, she tryed to get you back there?_

_Yes, I do_

_Adam, it might be that she was so distrot over the outcome of all of this, has just drove her to the point where she doesn't care about anything any more_

_Yes, I have thought of that also But her children,how could she not care about their welfare? Joahanawould go through heaven and hell for her-I mean, our children She wouldn't let anything or anyone stop her from protecting the children_

_Adam Joahanais a very different women from most mothers, she had to do it all by herself, and still she didn't put herself first before the children, Like I said son Joahana is a very different and special women_

_Yes, She is Very much so, you know, huh She asked me to bring the children back with me Even though she raised the first three and is still raising the two youngest and ready to have two more to birth, and still want's my other two I just can't understand her sometimes_

_She's remarkable, like I told you son, when you first met her, to be prepaired for anything, that she was a different kind of women She loves children and like I told her,I think she is a magnet for children,everywhere she is you'll find a child behind her some where_

_Yes, I know My nieces and nephews are a testament to that_

_Ah yes, they love her very much_

_CHAPTER FIVE_

_Adam Adam_

_Yes My love I'm right here Are you ok?_

_Oh, I fell asleep for awhile didn't I?_

_Yes, you did It was for quite awhile Are you hungry?_

_Yes, I am I think maybe that's why I woke up as fast as I did Pa, I'm so sorry_

_Sorry for what Joahana?_

_For falling asleep on you_

_My Dear Daughter, you are carrying two babies around with you It is expected for you to rest,youhad a very long day_

_See Pa, that's what I mean Never thinks of herself first, it is alway's someone else she thinks of_

_Yes, I know Which is something my Dear,that you are going to start thinking of yourself first_

_Alright Pa, I guess this is my fourth strong talking to from you_

_Yes, it is And no dought it won't be the last,_

_Oh, I know why I love this family so much All of you always make me feel so loved and wanted_

_That My Love Is very easy,_

_Yes indeed, it is_

_Now, you have got to get up and come to the table and have something to eat_

_Adam I think you are going to have to help me up I seem to have a very big tummy now I can't even see my feet any more_

_HaHa Ok My Love, here we go_

_Oh thank you so much my wonderful husband Adam Where are the children? Or do I dare ask?_

_HaHa, they are in the Library doing their homework_

_Oh Adam, you are a wonderful Daddy_

_But, without their wonderful mommy, I couldn't do it_

_Pa just sat in his chair and admired Adam and Joahana, and how much they love and respect each other, and cherish each other, Adam helped Joahana to the table and pulled out her chair for her,_

_There you go My Love Now, I want you to eat ok_

_Ok Adam I am quite hungry, _

_You always say that, and yet you hardly eat anything Now why is that?_

_Oh Adam, I eat enough You shouldn't worry about me so much_

_It is my job to worry about my beautiful and wonderful wife Pa, are you going to join us at the table? _

_Yes, of course I will have my coffee and sit with you_

_Missy Joahana- I make nice hot tea for you-_

_Thank you Hop-Sing_

_You eat now-need to feed your Babies,_

_Oh My, even Hop-Sing is worried I don't eat enough_

_There now, you see, I know I am leaving you in good hands while I am away_

_Adam, When are you leaving me for Sacramento to pick up our other two children?_

_Oh Joahana You are amazing aren't you?_

_What do you mean Adam?_

_What do I mean? Even with all the children you have raised, and two more on the way,you still want two more_

_Adam, they are a part of you Of course I want them, and from the sounds of it, they need us_

_Yes, they do_

_Well then, when are you leaving?_

_Thursday morning, after I bring you here and get you settled in, once again You will take our old room, that way you won't miss me to much_

_Oh Adam I already miss you, and yournot even gone yet_

_Joahana, I will phone you every day and at bed time Alright,_

_I suppose so_

_Joahana, are you still going to the Tea House through the week? Asked Pa,_

_Yes, only in the mornings Shyann has been doing so good_

_Oh, did you finally give her your recipes? Asked Pa_

_HaHa, No, that's why I go in, in the mornings, to make things before I leave To keep my customers coming back_

_I trust that you will take care of her Pa, and make sure she doesn't overdue it by going into the Tea House more than she is suppose to while I am gone_

_Oh Adam I will be good while you are gone_

_Yes, you will My wonderful Daughter I will see to it that Adam's wishes are carried out_

_Wow I feel like I am being ganged up on here_

_No, your not, My Love It is just that everyone knows you, and that you tend to put everyone else first and yourself and your health and well being last_

_Yes Joahana Adam is right, Andthat is not going to happen anymore You are now carrying two of my Grandchildren and you are going to obey the rules _

_Alright, I hear you All of you I will be good ok_

_Yes Joahana, you will I love you very much and you are my life, as well as these Babies that are inside of you_

_Oh Adam I love you_

_CHAPTER SIX_

_Joahana Are you ready My Love? It's time to go to get you settled at Pa's,_

_Alright Adam, I'm coming But first, I really need something from you Can you come up to our room please_

_Joahana My Love We don't have much time What do you wa-Oh my Joahana_

_Hi my wonderful Husband I need to borrow you for a little while,after all,Iwon't see you for who knows how long_

_Joahana was laying on the bed completly naked, Adam's manhood instantly came alive and he went over to her,took off his clothes and layed down with her._

_Adam, I need you to make love to me My hormonswon't wait untill you get back_

_Oh Joahana, that My Love is no problem It is a pleasure to be able to help your hormoans_

_Adam took Joahana into his arms and kissed her passionatly with tongue in mouth,hestarted massaging her breasts very gently as they were tender now and started to produce milk, Adam was kissing them,and went down to her belly that now was very large with the twins growing inside her,Adam pulled her legs apart and rubbed the insides of her legs as he went to her pubic area and was kissing her there,Joahanaarched her back as Adam was taking her to extascy, Adam drew her up on top of him and entered her with his very full erected penis, Joahana moved with him as they moved in rythem togeather and both climaxed togeather._

_Oh Adam, I am so going to miss this_

_Yes My Love As I am also Have I satisfide your hormoans now?_

_Yes Adam For awhile anyway_

_My dear sweet Joahana I hate that I have to leave you for awhile I know that you are going to be left in good hands however_

_Adam, I am going to miss you so much _

_My Love, I am going to miss you also I will try to get back in just a few days,hopefully it won't take long to get things settled with the children and Eleen She better have an dam good explanation of where she has been all the time when my children are left alone. Now,My Love I need to get you over to Pa's and get you settled in there so that I can get going Ok,_

_Yes, I guess so_

_Are you all packed my love?_

_Yes Adam, I'm sure I am,_

_The children also?_

_Yes, them also I told them to do theirs last night_

_I will put the bags in the car then And come in to get you_

_Alright Adam, I'll be ready_

_Ok My Love, let's get you inside Then I'll come back and get the bags all right_

_Yes, all right_

_Come on now my Dear Joahana, I told you that I would be back as soon as I can And I will phone you every day You can sleep in my old room,_

_Oh Adam I know It's just that, I'm, , Oh Never mind I'm just being silly_

_My Love, I know you And yournot being silly Something is bothering you Now what is it?_

_Oh Adam, I guess that I'm kind of scared if something happens with the Babies and you aren't here I don't know what I'd do_

_Joahana Listen to me, nothing is going to happen to these Babies or to you Now, would you please stop worrying about that,andeven thinking about that Just think about good thoughts of when they arrive on the due date,which is when they will be born,_

_Alright, Your right Adam,_

_And think about us,andall the loven you"ll get when I get back_

_Oh Adam If you keep talking like that, I'm afraid that you will just have to join me upstairs in your old room for awhile before you leave me_

_Yes, Ah Just try to controle your female hormoans ok Now, I need to get you inside alright_

_Yes, alright_

_Pa,_

_Yes Oh Hello Adam, Joahana,_

_Hello Pa, I'v brought one of your house guests The other two, Shyann will bring here after school _

_Oh wonderfull Joahana, how have you been feeling?_

_Fine Pa, except for being fatter day by day_

_Oh, My Dear Daughter, you are very beautiful in your condition, there is nothing more beautiful than seeing a women that is carrying a child In your case two children_

_There you go My Love Your in good hands, I'll go and get the bags and put them in the rooms_

_Thank you Adam Said Pa, Joahana, come over here and sit down_

_Pa, are you going to help me up again if I do?_

_HaHa, Yes My Dear, I will help you up again Now sit, Would you like a cup of Tea?_

_Yes, Thank you_

_I'll go let Hop-Sing know you are here and to brew some tea_

_Thank you Pa_

_Ok Joahana, My Love I'm taking these upstairs and putting them in the proper rooms alright_

_Alright Adam Make sure you leave yourself in your room ok_

_Joahana_

_Yes adam_

_We just talked about this_

_Yes I know_

_Alright then I'll be right down,_

_OK_

_Well, Hop-Sing is excited you are here already and can't wait for the children to get here He will bring your Tea right out_

_Oh great_

_Ok My Love Everything is in the rooms, and without you knowing it,I put my picture in your bag and it is sitting on the night stand along with my nightshirt and left a little something special for you there also ok_

_Oh Adam, I love you, AndI love you my Angel I want you to take care of yourself and those two precious Babies you have inside of there for me alright_

_I will my Husband I will miss you terribly Adam_

_I will miss you to Joahana Pa_

_Yes Son_

_Do you think that between you and Hop-Sing, you can keep my beautiful wife busy at something when she isn't at the Tea House?_

_Oh, I think so I'm pretty sure her sisters can help with that also_

_Thank you Pa. Now I must get going My Love Come here_

_Adam took Joahana in his arms and gave her a warm passionate tongue in the mouth kiss that lasted for awhile._

_Oh Joahana I love you so very, very much_

_Oh Adam, I shall miss these kisses you give me every day and night_

_I know My Love However, you know why I have to go don't you_

_Yes Adam, I know you must go For the children Bring our other two children home ok_

_Oh joahana You're an amazing women All the children we have and are having and you still want two more_

_Adam Their part of you Of course I do,_

_Yes, of course you do That's just you Now I must go Bye Pa_

_Goodbye Son And Good Luck_

_Yes, thank you for that I really don't know what I am going into _

_I'm sure it will all work out Adam Said Joahana,_

_Yes well, Goodbye My Love_

_Goodbye my Darling Husband Take care of you forme_

_As Adam pulled away from the house, Pa and Joahana stood at the door waving to him until he was out of site, and then Joahana broke down in tears._

_Oh Pa, What am I going to do without my Adam in my arms every night?_

_Haha, Joahana, Just let it all out my Dear We will all help you get through it And hopefully, it won't be for long_

_Yes, Hopefully Oh, I'm being so silly _

_Not at all My Dear You and Adam have such a loving bond between each other that when your apart it is like a part of you both is missing Adam is feeling exactly like you are right now_

_You think so?,_

_I know my son I can assure you, he is Now Joahana, Let's go and see if Hop-Sing has your Tea ready ok_

_Ok,_

_Aw, here it is Joahana, sit down here on the chesterfield, have your tea and I will have my coffee_

_Ok Pa thank you_

_After your tea, maybe you should lay down there for awhile and rest_

_Oh Yes You are Adam's father aren't you_

_HaHa, Yes, I'm afraid so my Dear,and I did promise Adam I would take care of you_

_Ah ha And most likely the same way he doe's Am I right?_

_Yes, I think you just might be right As usual, Joahana We all love you very much and want to make sure you are doing what you are suppose to and when Now, I want you to lay down here for awhile I need to go out and take care of the stock and a few more things_

_Alright Pa You win_

_Well, It's about time_

_Joahana finished her tea and layed down on the chesterfield and fell asleep, Pa was outside finishing up what he was doing, and Hop-Sing was starting Dinner, Shyann was there dropping off the children, she went in with them and saw her mama was sleeping on the chesterfield and told the children to be quiet and go to their rooms or to the Library to do their homework,_

_Leave mama alone, let her sleep for awhile ok_

_Alright, but were ispapa? Asked Raeann,_

_He had to go to Sacramento, You were both told about this three days ago_

_Oh Ya, I forgot_

_Now go and do your homework Oh Hi Grandpa I just dropped off Raeannand Steven Theirin their rooms doing their homework Mama is sleeping on the chesterfield_

_Yes, I had to really convenceher that I will be inforcing the rules upon her the same as Adam would_

_Oh no I bet she wasn't to happy with you_

_Ah, She knew I was just looking out for her own good,and that I love her dearly to have something happen to her_

_Oh, speaking of papa, have you heard from him yet?_

_No, not yet He left here around 11:30, so he should be getting into Sacramento around Dinner time,He was going strait to the children and said he would phone from there_

_Oh, so that's another almost two hours yet_

_Yes, I'm hoping your mama will sleep through most of it Shyannwhy don't you go and get the children and Brent and come back and have dinner with us I'm sure it would do wonders for Joahana_

_Ok, Yes I'll do just that Thanks Grandpa_

_Your welcome my Dear_

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

_Adam arrived in Sacramento around 7:00 P.M. tired, and unaware of what he was going to find when he arrived at the house, a few minutes later he found himself in front of his and Eleen'shouse that they once shared together with the children Eleen'scar anywhere, He had a terrible feeling down deep inside of him,He knocked on the door and Elizabeth opened the door,_

_Daddy Oh Daddy,_

_She jumped into his arms._

_Father Father, is it really you?_

_Yes, Benjamen, it's really me He ran over and gave his father a big hug._

_Where is your Mother children?_

_We don't know Father She wasn't here when we got home from school_

_How many times has this happened?_

_All the time Daddy She's never here_

_Yes, that's what I have been told That's why I am here,I need to use the phone for a minute ok_

_Adam phoned the Lawyer to see if he was still in his office, He wanted to go right away with his children to see him and get sole custody started for them. He told Adam he would wait for him and he had news for him of Eleen._

_Ok children, come on, your going with me to the Lawyers office And then I'll take you for dinner_

_Ok Daddy_

_Ok Father Father_

_Yes Ben_

_I'm glad you're here Now I feel safe_

_Oh Ben, I'm so sorry you have had to go through so much You won't any longer I promise_

_Alright Father_

_Now, go get in the car with your sister ok_

_Ok_

_Hi Adam_

_Patrick_

_Hello Children_

_Hello, Hello,_

_So Patrick, What's going on with Eleen?_

_Adam, let's go in my office for this part I will talk to the children about the custody part_

_Ok, children can you wait here for me? Everything will be ok Your safe here now I'm right in there ok_

_Ok Ok Daddy_

_Ok Patrick, let's have it What the hell has Eleen been doing leaving my children alone all the time?,_

_Adam, yournot going to like what I have to tell you That's why I asked you to get here as soon as you could If it had been one day later, the state would have stepped in and taken them_

_Over my dead body they would have Now, What about Eleen?_

_Adam, she has been seen at a few local bars and lounges from early afternoon until 10:00-11:00 at night, sometimes checking in to the Hotel with a man, over night Once or twice a womenhas been seen going to the house and staying until the children left for school the next morning_

_That would be Sue Adam replied, How long has this been going on Patrick? Do you know?_

_Yes, I know About six months, I gave her plenty of warnings She more or less told me it was none of my business She lost her job,She said what she gets from you keeps her and the children pretty good_

_Adam was getting real angry by now,gritting his teeth together,andeyes turning darker._

_Patrick, there is no food in the house I checked, What the hell have my children been living on?_

_Adam, I don't know_

_Well then, do you happen to know where she is right now?_

_Yes, she was seen an hour ago going into a lounge at the Independence Hotel Adam, can you bring the children in now? In order to finish this custody paper I need to ask them some questions and I need you present_

_Children Come in now_

_Ok, Benjeman, Elizabeth, I need to ask you a few questions Is that alright?_

_Yes, Yes,_

_Ok, Well First of all, I need to know how long you two have been left alone for long periods of time How long has it been going on?_

_About seven months We started writing to father five months ago Said Ben,_

_And for how long periods of time?_

_Sometimes She never came home Her friend Susan would come over and stay with us She would come and bring us Dinner and stay over night,_

_Did susansay where your Mother was?_

_She would just say she was busy at work, and would be late, but we know she didn't have a job anymore She got fired because she was late all the time And when we woke up in the morning she still wasn't home_

_Ok Benjamen Elizabeth Do you have anything to add to all of this?_

_Only that Well, I really don't like that man that mama brings home some times_

_Adam looked at his children and then at Patrick and there was fury in his eyes._

_Ok Elizabeth, how many times has this happened?_

_I don't know Lot's,_

_Adam was rubbing the sides of his mouth with one hand and still fury in his eyes as he was listening to all of this, if he got his hands on Eleen now he most likely would come close to killing her, however he told himself that,that wasn't the way he deltwith things with women, but he sure as hell would make sure that some way he was going to make her pay for what she has done to his children._

_Ok children, the next thing I need to aks you is, either going to be easy for you or hard for you However, in another case I may need to make this choice for you Would both of you like to go and live with your father and step-mother on the Ponderosa permanatly?_

_Yes, Daddy can we?_

_Ya, right on Let's go father_

_Just hang on here First, I have to get these papers drawn up and then filed in court, and we need to find your Mother I am certainly relieved that I didn't have to make that choice for you Now children, can you go back out to the other room, I still have some things I have to talk to your father about_

_Ok, and by the way, she isn't our step-mother She is our MaMa Replied Ben,_

_Oh, alright, I stand corrected -Adam started chuckling- Well, I guess I was just told off wasn't I?_

_Take no offence to it Patrick,They both fell in love with Joahana when they were out last Christmas_

_Yes, I have heard all about your Joahana She must be quite some lady_

_Oh yes, you have no Idea Patrick She to is very upset about all of this She accuallytold me to come here and bring our children home_

_Oh Well then, I guess that answers my first question I was going to ask you _

_What was that?_

_Does Joahana want these two?_

_Yes, that was it Patrick, She has raised five children all on her own,starteda business while still raising two of them,iscarrying twins,and still going into work 2-3 times a week,against my wishes,and we still have the two youngest at home, and yet there is still room in her life and heart for these two She's an amazing women Patrick You just have no Idea She took these two as her own the minute they stepped off that train at Christmas time_

_Sounds like you have a real Jewel there Adam_

_Oh Yes, I do_

_I can certainly see why those two answered me so fast Adam, I need you to look these over, if you agree to everything then sign down here, It basically says that Eleen is an absent parent 75% of the time and the children have testified that they are left on their own most every day You are here ready and willing to take them home at their request_

_That's fine Patrick _

_Sign here Adam, Great, Now, if you want to find Eleen, and when all of this really started, phone Susan, This is her Address,and Telephone number, I suggest you phone her And Adam, I could see the fury on your face and in your eyes, I urge you not to do anything rash Remember I am taking these papers to the Judge in the morning arguing that you are the better parent here Ok_

_Don't worry Patrick, The fury on Eleen will come after I get my sole custody And I need for you to put in those papers that she can only see them if she comes to the Ponderosa and it is to be supervised_

_I already have Adam _

_Good, Now I have to take my children to get something to eat, God only knows since the last time they had that I'll be staying with them at the house until we leave for Nevada_

_Alright Adam, I'll phone you there when the Judge signs these papers_

_Thank you_

_Ok, come on Children Let's go get Dinner_

_Bye now Adam, Children_

_Adam took his children and left, he took them to a restaurant an they ordered their favorite foods,and boy did they eat, they were really hungry,Adam asked them how long it had been since they last had eaten a good meal, they couldn't remember,beforegoing back to the house Adam stopped and picked up some groceries for the children, then went home._

_Ok children, it doesn't look like your mother is home yet,_

_Oh Well Said Bengie, You are going to stay here with us aren't you father?_

_Yes, I am son Now, both of you take a bag and let's go in ok Do you two have homework?_

_Yes, We both do _

_Ok, well you both go do that while I make a couple of phone calls ok_

_Hello Susan, _

_Yes, this is susan_

_Susan, this is Adam,_

_Oh Adam, Hello_

_Would you happen to know where Eleenis?_

_I'm not really sure, however if I were to bet on it, She is most likely at a bar or lounge some where Where are you Adam?_

_I am where she is supposeto be, Here with my children, at the house_

_Oh Ok_

_Susan, I just came from our Lawyers office, He gave me your address and phone number, told me I needed to get in touch with you and you could tell me when all of this started with Eleen_

_Oh, Well, yes Adam I did speak to your lawyer It was out of concern for your children,_

_Susan, can you come over here so that we can talk?_

_Yes, I could When Adam?_

_I'd rather after the children were in bed, say around 9:00,I have to phone Joahanayet also_

_Oh yes, I heard from your children that you had gotten married and she is expecting twins_

_Yes, that's right _

_The children really seem to love her a lot, they call her mama, Which of course doesn't make eleen to happy_

_No, I emagine not_

_Well, I'll see you at 9:00 then Adam_

_Ok Goodbye _

_Hello_

_Hello Pa_

_Adam, good to hear your voice son_

_Yes, I'm sorry I didn't phone before now I have been real busy with the children and the Lawyer,When I got here the children were alone again I had to take them with me to talk to Patrick,They gave their statement,Patrick asked them if they wanted to come to the Ponderosa and live with me and their Step-mother, they both blurted out yes, right away,When they left the room Benjie stopped and said, by the way, She's not our Step-Mother, She's our mama_

_Oh no is that right Oh Joahana will be so pleased to hear that_

_Aw, speaking of my beautiful Joahana Is she there?_

_Yes, her and Shyann and all the children are in the kitchen with Hop-Sing baking_

_Baking I hope Joahana isn't on her feet to much_

_Don't worry son I am being just as strict on her as you would_

_Good_

_I will go and get her now_

_Adam_

_Joahana_

_Oh Adam, I miss you so much_

_And I miss you my love Are you behaving yourself"_

_"Oh Adam Pa is just like you"_

_"Good, at least I know you are well taken care of"_

_"Oh yes I am at that However your Babies are giving me a hard time I think they miss their Daddy's hands massaging them"_

_"HaHa Oh my Joahana_

_"Adam, have you seen the children?_

_"Yes, I'm here right now When I arrived they were here by their selves I took them with me to the Lawyers and then took them for Dinner And stopped to pick up some groceries for them,_

_"Oh ok Are they ok?_

_"No, I don't think so They haven't had a parent in their life for quite some time now"_

_"Oh Adam, I'm so sorry"_

_"Yes, Well Her best friend is coming over at 9:00 after the children are in bed, she is going to tell me when all of this started, My Lawyer is filing papers with the Judge in the morning for sole custody, it's Tuesday, and it takes three days, so we won't be able to leave any earlier than Friday I still have to find Eleen, and find out why she is doing this to these children I have to serve her with custody papers also"_

_"So Adam, unless you find her You can't leave with the children?_

_"That's the way it sounds I have to go to their school, also and check them out, get their grades and all, so we can register them there with Raeann and Steven, Speaking of them, have they been behaving themselves?_

_"Oh Yes Grampa sees to that"_

_Yes, I figured he would And you My Love How are you doing?_

_Oh Adam, I miss you so much And I haven't even gone through one night without you yet_

_My Dear Joahana I miss you so much also Especially when I see what this poor excuse for a mother is doing to her children_

_Adam, Please don't judge her until you find out what is going on Can you promise me that? I know that you aren't that kind of a man I realize you are very upset that the children have suffered, and I am also But please,lether tell you her story or this Susan lady_

_Yes, well, alright my Dear Joahana Just for you_

_Alright, thank you Adam I love you_

_And I love you very, very much Oh, Benjie and Lizie just came down, would you like to say hi to them?_

_Oh Yes_

_Children, would you like to talk to mama?_

_Yes, Yes, Me first Hi mama_

_Hi Lizie How are you?_

_I'm fine, how are the twins?_

_Oh their growing big Your mama isn't skinny any more_

_Haha, that's funny mama We get to come live with you Forever_

_Yes, so I heard, that's great_

_Benjie want's to talk to you See you soon mama_

_Yes, see you soon honey_

_Hi mama_

_Hi Benjie How are you?_

_Ok I guess Father is here now So we will be fine Even better when we get back there_

_Oh Benjie, we have all missed you two also Can't wait to see you_

_Ya, me to mama I love you_

_I love you to Benjie_

_Here's Father again ok_

_Hello My Love_

_Hi honey Oh, those poor children They are really hurting aren't they?_

_Yes Joahana, They are_

_Oh, Well Adam, I'll let you go so you can go and be with them ok I will still miss you tonight, but don't you worry about it, you just be with our children there and I'll be with our children here and soon we will unite the four together alright_

_Alright My love My amazing wife I love you Joahana_

_And I love you Adam Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Hi Adam_

_Hi Susan, Come in The children just went to bed, they were both kind of excited after talking to Joahana_

_Oh, I can emagine_

_Yes, Well Would you like a cup of coffee?_

_Yes, thank you adam Adam, I stopped by the one of the lounges that I thought Eleen might be at before I came here_

_Yes, and_

_Sorry to say She was there And very out of it, and I asked at the front desk if she was checked in the hotel for the night and who with She is, and with a man I have no Idea who he is_

_Dam it With no concern for these children What the hell doe's she think these children are suppose to eat? There was no food in the cupboards or in the cold storage when I got here Ok Susan Do you want to tell me how long this has been going on?_

_Adam, I'm quite sure that you remember when Eleenand the Children went to Nevada, it was in September of last year,_

_Yes, I remember that_

_When she got back. She just wasn't the same It was like she was a different person Oh, she took good care of the children still, however, she didn't care about herself any longer, I asked her several times what was going on and she finally told me that if Adam Cartwright didn't want her any longer then no one else would either Because you were the best She was just to stupid to realize that before it was to late When she found out about your marriage to Joahana, that's when she really flipped And started all of this with the children I believe she is punishing them because they are yours_

_Aw, Yes That makes perfect sence_

_Adam, I'm sorry I tried to help out as much as I could here with the children_

_Thank you susan Does Eleen know that the State was going to take the children tomarrow?_

_Yes, I believe she did Adam She knew they would be taken care of I'm so relieved you are here however_

_Yes, well I have regained sole custody of them, at their request_

_Oh thank God Adam So I guess Eleen'slittle monthly check from you will stop now huh?_

_Yes, that's right_

_Adam, she will loosethis house_

_I am going to sell it, and get her into a smaller house or an apartment down town As far as her having money to live on, well I guess she will just have to get herself straitened out,geta job, or get married_

_Good luck with all of that Adam Maybe that's all you can do Anyway, at least I know these children are well taken care of now And they will have a wonderful life with you and Joahana,and that big family that you have there in Navada_

_Well, thank you for that Susan_

_Now, here is the Hotel that Eleenis at,aqnd the address I know for a fact that she will be there until check out time which is noon_

_Alright Thank you Susan After I drop the children off at school, I'll go by there Where is her car parked?_

_On the right side of the building Near the back,_

_Ok then _

_IK have to go Adam I hope I have been of some help_

_You have been of great help Thank you Bye now,_

_ Mama We have to go now I have to get these little ones home to bed_

_Alright, I have to get these guys to bed also_

_Do you need any help with them before I go home mama?_

_No, that's fine, they are really tired And Pa will make sure that they do as they are told_

_Ok mama Goodbye Grandpa_

_Goodbye Shyann_

_See you tomarrow mama_

_Ok, oh my children It's time for you to get to bed_

_Ok mama_

_Wow That was easy What's up?_

_Oh Joahana I think they know they have to do as you say Or they will be in trouble when Adam gets home_

_And of course, they know that you, Grampa Will inforce every thing_

_Haha Yes, that's true my dear_

_Oh Pa I think I am very tired also_

_Well Joahana You have been very busy today Which is good, keeps your mind busy_

_Yes, I know But the hard part hasn't started yet_

_Well, my dear May I make a suggestion?_

_Yes Pa, you sure can_

_Why don't you get ready for bed, the children are in bed So then you can come down and you can phone Adam before you both go to bed tonight_

_Oh Pa that's a wonderful Idea Thank you I shall do just that_

_Good, now I am going to retire for the night Goodnight my dear"_

"Goodnight Pa,

"Hello,

"_Adam,_

"_Joahana, My Love, what are you still doing up?_

, "This was Pa's Idea, so don't get upset with me"

"Haha, oh my Love, I'm not upset with you, I love to hear your voice"

"I am ready for bed Adam, but Pa suggested to phone you before I went to bed, maybe it would help me get through the night better"

"Aw, I see, do you have my night shirt on?

"Yes, I do, of course I do, It's almost to small for me now though"

"Haha, oh My Love, but it's a good to small isn't it, in two months you will have your beautiful figure back"

"Yes, I can't wait,

"Well, I can't wait to see what beautiful children we can make together"

"Adam, you're the handsomest man in all of Nevada, what do you think they are going to look like"

"Aw, but remember my Dear Joahana, they will have your features also, and you my love, you are just about the most beautiful women anyone has ever seen, not just about, you are, you have a beauty that is undescribable"

"Oh Adam, I'm sure that's not true"

"Ah, oh yes My Love, it is true, a silence Joahana,

"Yes Adam, with a tearful voice I'm here"

"Joahana, please don't cry"

"Oh Adam, I don't know what I did to deserve you, and if I ever see Eleen, I will tell her what a fool she was, how could she ever dene you of your manly and marriage pleasures, to put it in a nut shell, **SEX**, my word I can't get enough of you, let alone, not sleep in our marriage bed together, oh my, what a fool"

"You know Joahana, I can say the same about your x-husband"

"Yes well, we both married fools now didn't we?

"Yes, we sure did My Love"

"By the way Adam, have you found her yet?

"As a matter of fact I have, I know where she is staying tonight, suzane came over at 9:00, before she got here she stopped by a lounge where she thought she might be, and sure enough, she was there, and she found out that she was checked in the hotel for the night and with a man that she recently was seen there with"

"Oh Adam, She intended on leaving the children alone all night with nothing to eat?

"Yes, looks that way,

"Oh thank goodness your there, are you going to see her?

"Yes, I'm taking the children to school in the morning and then stop by the Hotel and surprise her"

"Adam, please be careful, you don't know who that man is that's with her, he might try to harm you"

"Don't worry my love, I'm not going alone, the sheriff is a friend of mine, he agreed to go with me, I just got off the phone with him before you phoned"

"Oh good,

"Doe's that make you feel better my Love?

"Yes, it doe's, I need you back here in one piece"

"And you shall get me back in oe piece, along with 2 more children, are you ready for them?

"Adam, what a silly question"

"Oh yes, I forgot for a minute that I was talking to Joahana Cartwright, the child magnet"

"Oh Adam, you are impossible"

"Well at least your not crying"

"No, I'm not, but I still miss you"

"And I you my Dear Joahana, Now, you better get to bed, I know you have had a big day, what did you and the children bake today?

"Cookies, Pies, and a Cake, and Bread"

"Wow, hop-Sing let you make bread?

"Of course he did,

"Oh yes, of course he did, my mistake, I forgot again who I was talking about here, you do seem to have the whole family in your corner my Dear Joahana"

"Oh Adam, are you jealous?

"No, not at all, I am how ever, very proud, Now, you need to get to bed my wonderful spoiled wife"

"Aw, you are jealous,

"No, I'm not,

"Yes, you are,

"Joahana,

"Yes, what can I do for you my Dear Adam?

"Well, you are to far away for what I would like for you to do for me, however, I will take a rain check on that one"

"Oh, you've got it honey"

"Aw yes, **Now, go to bed Joahana**"

"Ok Adam, I will just dream of you in my arm's"

"And I will dream of you in mine"

"Ok, goodnight Adam,

"Goodnight Joahana, I love you"

"And I love you"

"Pa,

"Oh hello Adam, what do we owe the wonderful pleasure of your call this early in the morning?

"Haha, yes I know it is early, I need to speak to my beautiful wife about something before I continue on with my day, is she up yet?

"Ah no not yet Adam, would you like for me to go and wake her?

"I hate to wake her Pa, however, I must talk to her, A decision that I am forced to make to day involves both our decisions"

"Ok, alright son, I will go and get her then"

"Thank you Pa,

"Adam, Joahana answered with a sleepy voice

"Joahana My Love, I'm sorry to wake you"

"Oh Adam, what's the matter?

"My Love, I needed to talk to you before I made a decision on some thing this morning"

"Oh, What is it Adam?

"I am going to see Eleen this morning and tell her that I am going to sell the house and for the other part is what I need to discuse with you since we never make any decisions when it comes to big money items"

"Ok Adam, what is it?

"Joahana, I was laying awake for quite awhile last night, well, one thinking about you and wishing you were here in my arm's, and the other was, is what to do about Eleen, The answer I came up with is this, I want to pay a years rent on an apartment down town for her and give her the money from the sale of the house to live on, I will strongly advise her to straiten her self out and get a job and keep it, I want to know if you agree to the years rent being paid from our Bank account?

"Adam are you sure that will really help her to get her life straitened out?

"No, I am not sure, however I am hoping it will give her an incentive to get her life together and not drink all the money from the house away"

"Ok Adam, I will go with you and your decision, you have always known what's best, and it has come out right, Adam, can I make a suggestion?

"Of course Joahana,

"It's about the money from the house and Eleen living on it and not drinking it away, what if you have your name on the account also and have control over it, and only allow her so much at a time or so much a month , that way you will asure your self and know that you won't be bothered by her coming back to you, I mean after all if we are paying a years rent how much more can need being by herself, it's just a suggestion Adam"

"Yes, and a very good one, I will look into that my Dear, I love you Joahana"

"And I love you Adam,

"Ah Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"It is most likely that I will be here longer than I thought, I have to sell the house and get things settled with Eleen"

"Oh Adam,

"I know My Love, I also need to make arrangments to have the childrens things shipped out to the Ponderosa"

""I understand Adam, I just hope it won't take long to sell the house"

"Oh I don't think it will, I know a couple of people who were interested in the house before I left, I am going to contact them first"

"Oh wonderful, oh Adam, the children are up, do you have time to talk to them, they really miss you"

"Of course I do"

"Papa,

"Hello Raeann,

"Hi Papa, I miss you, when are you coming home?

"I'm not really sure Raeann, I have a few things to take care of here first before I can come home"

"Are you bringing Elizabeth and Benjamin back with you?

"Yes, I am,

"Oh goody,

"Haha, well that's one I haven't heard before"

"Oh Papa, mama is right, your impossible"

"Hahaha, put your brother on now ok"

"ok

"Hi Papa,

"Hi Steven,

"I miss you,

"I miss you to"

"how is my Brother and Sister?

"There fine now"

"Tell them hi for me ok"

"I sure will son"

"I love you papa"

"I love you to son"

"Here's mama ok"

"Alright,

"Adam,

"Yes My Love,

"I really should go, Raeann wants me to braid her hair"

"Alright My Love, I need to get these two up and moving also, they have always been hard to get up in the morning, and I have to make breakfast for them"

"Ok Adam, will you phone this evening?

"Of course I will"

"Alright then, Goodbye"

"Goodbye Joahana, I love you"

"I love you Adam"

**"Adam,**

"**Eleen,**

**"Adam, What in God's name are you doing here?**

"If I weren't here Eleen, our children would be in the custody of the State right now, however, from what I have been told you weren't really to worried about that, we need to talk Eleen, alone"

"I was just leaving" said the other man

"Ok Eleen, now are you ready to talk?

"I guess I have no choice do I?

"No, you most certainly do not, first of all Eleen, what are you doing by leaving the children alone over night or long periods of time any way? How could you put them in jeopardy like that, this a big city Eleen, what have you done to yourself and why? When did all of this start?

"Adam, this started after I got back from Nevada, I figured if you Adam Cartwright, didn't want me, then who else ever would, I just didn't care any more"

"Eleen, I gave you every chance while I was still here to make things right in our marriage, you didn't seem to want to do anything to repair our marriage, and I told you that many times before I left, I still loved you then, even when you quit sleeping in our bed I still had feelings for you, but I am a man also Eleen, I have needs and feelings, and you had no feelings for any of that"

"Adam, I know that, and please believe me, I regret that, and that is why I have been distantsing myself from the children, every time I look at them they remind me of you, and it digs in me like a knife, and that's when I go off and do things like this and when I do I feel like I am in my own world to do as I please and have no one else to be responciple for"

"Yes well Eleen, you were wrong there, you had 2 other people to **e responciple for, and because you neglected that duty and responcibility **it is you who is now going to pay the price for it, Now, you are going to listen to me very carefully, and I hope that you are clear headed enough to take this in and realize what it all means, first of all, the children are now in my sole custody and will be returning with me to the Ponderosa to join Joahana and our other children, for which by the way, they are very excited about, you only have visiting rights if you come out to the Ranch and if they want to see you and it will be supervised, most likely by my father,

Second, I am selling the house, I am going to pay a year's rent on it for you which will come out od mine and Joahana's Bank acount, I have talked to her about it and she agreed to it, and I want you to keep in mind that she agreed to it in hoped that it will help you to straiten out your life and get back on the right track, and she loves these children as her's, that's the kind Adam, that's all the children talk about since they came back from Christmas"

"Well, good then, Now, thirdly, besides us paying your rent for a year, I am going to give you the money from the house after I sale it for you to live on, it will be put into a Bank account with me over looking the despensing of the funds to you , the Bank manager will get in contact with me if he see's that you are over spending to a great amount beyond your means in a month, and then I will instruct him to put a stop on the account until the beginning of the following month, so I would cousion you to spend wisely ,

"I expect you to regain employment and keep your job, when this money runs out , that's it Eleen, you are on your own, after a year the rent is to be paid by you, if and when you ever want to see the children, I will pay your way out , now, do you understand every thing I have told you?

"Yes Adam, I understand,

"You understand that we are totally finished now?

"Oh yes, you have made that very clear"

"Well, the next question is, do you want to go with me to look at an apartments for you? I have 2 that we could look at, and it's your choice"

"Yes, that would be fine Adam"

"Ok, get dressed and I will meet you down stairs"

"Alright,

"Joahana, have you heard from Adam recently?

"Yes Hoss, He phones me every night before bed time"

"Whens he comen home, doe's he say? It's been over a week now hasn't it?

"Yes, he has, believe me, I have been counting the days"

"Ye, I guess ya would be miss Joahana" This was still Hoss's favourit name for her

"She has been doing wonderful" said Pa

"Ye, well if I know my big Brother, he'll make up for every last minute that they have lost together" said joe

"JOSEPH, with a slap on his arm from jodi there's children here, be careful what you say"

"Oh ye,

"That's ok Jodi, Adam will get him back"

"Oh, and your going to tell him, my wonderful sister-in-law? Said Joe

"Well, if she doesn't, I will" Said Jodi

"And once again, the Cartwright Women unite" said Hoss

"Yes, I guess they have" said Pa

"Joahana, are you alright? Asked Anna

"I think so, these little guys are kicking up a storm"

"Ok young Lady, you get over here on the chesterfield and lay down, replied Pa, I told you I didn't think it was a good Idea for you to play the piano and teach Sunday School in Church this morning, now lay down and rest"

"Mama are you ok? Said Raeann

"Yes honey, I'll be alright, the Babies are just moving a bit more than usual today, that's all"

"Joahana, can we get you any thing? Said Anna maybe some tea?

"Yes Anna, that would be wonderful"

"Ok, don't you move off this couch"

"Alright, I won't, oh, ouch"

"Joahana, are you sure you are ok? Asked Anna

"Yes, it's ok,

"Pa, do you think we should phone Paul, just to check her out?

"Yes, I think that would be a very good Idea Hoss, could you phone him?

"Sure nuf Pa,

"Oh my gosh"

"Joahana,

"It's my back this time"

"Hoss, tell Paul to hurry and get out here"

"Ok Pa,

"Joahana, your not in labor are you? Asked Jodi

"No, it's just the Babies trying to turn, and they can't quite make it, oh, Dear God"

"Paul's on his way Joahana, you hang in there" said Pa

"Ok Joahana, Doc. Martin will be right here" said Hoss

"Joahana, here's your tea, said Anna, can you drink it?

"Yes, I think so,

"Let's prop these pillows for you"

"Oh thank you,

"Joahana, let's see if I can help these little guys get comfortable in there ok"

"Oh, please do, I don't know how much more of this I can take"

"Ok Joahana, I need you to lay down flat on your back, it might hurt, however, that's the only way I can get these Babies settled down"

"Ok,

"So, when is Adam coming home?

"I don't know, soon I hope, I miss him so much"

"Yes, I can imagine, Ok Joahana, I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to be pretty painful for you, from what I have detected the Babies are in a sideways position in the womb and that's where they got stuck which is why they are giving you so much pain, and presure on your back, their trying to move in a more comfortable position and can't, so I have to help them, there is going to be a few family members out there that are going to be very worried after you start yelling out in pain, I'm sorry Joahana, but I have to do this"

"Ok, let's just get this over with so I can pass out ok"

"Haha, ok here we go"

"Oh ouch, oh oh, oh Dear God, awww, awww,

"Pa, do ya think we outa go in there?

"No Hoss, Paul know's what he is doing"

"She's in an awful lota pain Pa"

"Yes, I know son, that's why I asked Anna and Jodi to take the children for a walk"

I sure wish Adam was here" replied Joe

"Yes, so do I, so do I" said Pa

"Oh, awwwww, oh Dear God, oh I can't do this any more, please stop"

"Their almost turned Joahana, a couple more turns and that should do it"

"Oh, I'm getting dizzy, oh no,

"Ben, can you come in here?

"Oh, Oh, Please, help me,

"We are Joahana"

"Yes Paul?

"Can you get a cool wash cloth to put on her head? She's getting dizzy on me here"

"Yes, right away,

"Ok Joahana, were almost finished ok"

"No Please, no more, just stop, please just stop"

"Joahana, I have to, or it will put the Babies life in danger as well as yours"

"Joahana Darling, here put this on your head my Dear, and please let Paul finish turning the Babies"

"Oh Pa, it hurts to much, I want Adam"

"Yes, I know My Dear, but I am the closest thing to him right now, would you allow me to stay and hold your hand and let Paul finish?

"Yes, alright,

"Alright then, Paul continue"

"Ok Joahana, hopefully it will only be this last one ok"

"Ok, Pa held onto Joahana's hands at the end of the chesterfield

Ok, here we go,

"Oh, Oh, Awwww, oh Dear God, Please, make it stop, she was sqeezing Pa's hands until they began to hurt Awwwwww, ahhhhh, Oh please, turn my Babies turn,

"Almost Joahana,

"OhOh, Adam I need you, I need Adam,

"I know you do my Dear, He will be home soon, just hold onto my hands"

"Joe, I sure wish Adam was here" Said Hoss

"Ya, me to, Hoss, Joahana is in a lot of pain in there, Pa must be feeling awful bad for her, she is like his own Daughter you know, after all she has been like our sister since she got here"

"Ya, I know what ya mean Joe, she is pretty special to our family, she's been through enough pain in her life, she sure don't need this"

"Ok, I think we have it"

"Oh, it still hurts, why doe's it still hurt? Is there something wrong with the babies?

"No Joahana, you are just very sore from me turning them, you will most likely have pain for a day or two, I will leave you something for the pain"

"It won't hurt them will it?

"No, it won't, I don't want you going into the Tea House any more, if Shyann can't handle it on her own then you and Adam have to get someone to do it for you, is that understood? Joahana, Joahana,

"Paul, what is going on, is she ok?

"I think she has just passed out Ben, she told me she was going to do that, she keeps her word, her pulse is good, and her pupals are ok, Ben just get this cloth wet again, maybe bring a basin here, so we can keep it cool and keep putting it on her head and whipping her down with it, Joahana, Joahana, come on Joahana, everything is over now, oh thanks Ben" After whipping her down for awhile and came to Paul told her-

"Well, welcome back, you do keep your word don't you, Joahana, did you here what I was saying to you before you passed out on me?

"Oh yes I certainly did , and yes, I understand, you said that in front of Pa and you know he will tell Adam, and that is why you said it, isn't it Dr. Martin?

"Oh Joahana, you do catch on quickly don't you" said Paul

"Yes, I tend to, it comes living in the Cartwright family"

"Haha, Joahana, your going to be just fine, however I want you on bed rest for 3 days, Ben you can inforce that can't you?

"Oh yes, I certainly can"

"The only time you are alowed up is to the bathroom and meals you may rest on the chesterfield down here if you like, other than that you are not alowed to do anything"

"Yes, I hear you, oh awww,

"Here Joahana, you can take one of these now, it will ease your pain the Babies will settle down, Ben, she can have one every 8 hours if she needs it ok"

"Ok Paul, and thank you"

"I want to see you in my office in 2 weeks, by then you will be up to your 9th month and we will have to make some decisions of where you are going to have these Babies, alright, I'll see you in 2 weeks"

'Thank you Paul,

"Bye Ben,

"Hello,

"Hello Pa,

"Oh Adam, It's good you phoned, I was going to phone you if you hadn't "

"Oh, what's going on Pa?

"Well Adam, we have had quite an eventful day today"

"Pa, what is it/ is it Joahana?

"Yes son, it is,

"Oh My God, what happened?

"Adam, just to let you know she is settled now, the twins had been moving around a lot today and they got stuck in a sideways position and they couldn't get themselves freed , while trying they put Joahana in terrible pain, Paul came out, he had to turn the Babies by pressing very hard on her stomach, her womb, which put her even in more serious pain, Everyone was here Adam, Anna and Jodi took the children for a walk so they couldn't hear her screaming in pain, the boys and I stayed outside to give her, her privacy, She was on the chesterfield when all this started, after so much pain Adam, she got dizzy and Paul called me in, her skin got clammy , we put a cold cloth on her forhead, she had ordered Paul to stop, it hurt her to much, she couldn't take it any longer, however he told her he had to keep as it would put her and the Babies lives in danger if he didn't finish turning them, she was calling for you, I told her In was the closest thing to you and would she allow me to hold her hand while Paul finished, she agreed, she took both of my hands, she squeezed them pretty hard for another hour of pain, she ordered Paul to stop at one point, we both incouraged her to let Paul finish as it would indanger both of their lives, Adam was crying and he could hardly talk to his father

"Oh Pa, I should have been there for her, how is she now?

"She is very tired and wore out Adam, she is sleeping out on the chesterfield, Paul gave her some very powerful pain pills, she takes them every 8 hours if she needs them, Paul assured her that they won't harm the Babies, Shyann took the children home with her for the night so I can give all my attention to Joahana"

"Thank you for that Pa, have the Babies settled down now?

"Oh yes, they had a hard day also, they move every half hour or so, Joahana says their getting crowed in there and they need to be in their daddy's arm;s now"

"Haha, Yes, that's my Joahana"

"Yes it was very hard watching her go through all that pain and agony Adam, do you know how much longer you are going to be there?

"Hopefully only a couple days more Pa, I'v found Eleen an Apartment and I'v hired someone to move her on wed, I sold the house to my old business partners, and now all I have to do is arrange for the children's things to be moved to the Ponderosa, and get them checked out of school, I should be able to do all of that done by tomorrow and get an early start on wed. morning,I need to get back to Joahana"

"Yes son you do,

"Is she still sleeping Pa?

Yes she is,

"Ok, tell her I'll phone her around 9:00 ok"

"Alright son, I will

"Ok, Bye now,

"Goodbye son,

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Hello.

"Adam.

"Joahana My Love, how are you feeling?

"Very tired and sore, as well as a lot of pain unless my pain medicine works"

"Oh, My Joahana, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you"

:I miss you Adam, and I need you in my arm's, I need you to hold me tight against you"

"I know Joahana, I will be home on Wednesday by early afternoon ok"

"Oh Adam, Joahana started to cry

"My Love, Please don't cry"

"Oh Adam, I love you so much, do you realize these Babies of ours are coming in 6 weeks"

"Yes MY Love, I do realize that, are we ready for them?

"Well, if were not, it's kinda late now"

"Haha, yes My Love, you are right about that"

"Did Pa tell you what Dr. Martin did to me?

"About moving the twins?

"No, about putting me on bed rest for 3 day's"

"Oh No, He ah, failed to tell me about that, however, I am certainly glad he did"

"Adam,

"Yes Joahana,

"He has also forbidden me to go in to the Tea House anymore"

"Well good for him"

"Oh, my Husband is turning on me to, Pa is enforcing every thing on me, every thing you would most likely do if you were here"

"And some thing I intend on doing when I get home"

"Oh Adam,

"Joahana, we are only doing it because we all love you very much and we want you better so you won't have such a hard time delivering those Babies, Now you have to know that, Pa told me what you went through today joahana, and I feel so bad for you that you had to go through that and I wasn't there for you, and that's why I need you to please do as Paul say's and get better, silence Joahana, are you there?

"Yes Adam, I am here"

"Are you getting tired?

"A bit,

"Ok, I want you to go and rest ok"

"Ok Adam,

"I will phone you tonight about 9:00 ok"

"Ok, I love you Adam,

"And I love you very, very much Joahana, I'll talk to you later ok"

"Ok, Goodbye"

"Goodbye My love" Joahana hung up the phone went back to the chesterfield, laid down and started crying, Pa was in his chair and went to her,

"Joahana, My Dear, what is it, what makes you cry so? He took her in his arm's and held her,

"Oh Pa, I just miss him so much, I miss his loving arm's around me and his gentle words and kisses, he is such a wonderful man and Husband"

"Ok Joahana, are my arm's good enough for right now? You can cry in them all you want, Adam will be home on Wednesday, and he will hold you in his arm's all you want then, and give you all the kisses you want and gentle words that he always knows how to give in any situation"

"Oh, thank you Pa, just hold me ok"

"Of course My Dear, of course"

"Is every thing ok with joahana Adam? Asked Eleen

"No, not really, She had a very rough day today, and I should have been there for her"

"Oh, sorry to hear that, when is the Baby due?

"Babies, and their due in 6 weeks"

"Oh twins,

"Yes, twins,

"Congratulations"

""WY thank you Eleen, I need to get back to the Ponderosa as soon as possible, I figure I can have everything here finished up by tomorrow evening and the children checked out of school, I will take them to school tomorrow morning and pick them up after school, I have hired someone to move you early Tuesday morning, that way the children and I can get a fresh start early Tuesday morning instead of Wednesday, I have started that Bank account for you as I said I would with the money from the sale of this house, with me as the distributer of the funds, you better dam well get a job and keep it Eleen, after a year, your on your own with the rent, and clean up your act and get your life together, Eleen, until I see a change in you, I will not permit you to see the children, if you write to them I will read the letters first before I give them to them, I don't want them upset by you in any way, here is a copy of the custody reserved back to me as sole custody and only supervised visits for you on the Ponderosa, at my discretion , and if they wish to see you, right now your not to high on their list of favorite people, and you can't expect them to be either, Eleen, do you understand all of this?

"Yes Adam. I do, I will try not to disapoint you"

"Oh, don't do it for me Eleen, do it for the children, their the one's you have to convence now, the children are coming down now, I think we have said everything that needs saying, I need to start supper"

"Hello,

"Hi Pa,

"Hello Adam,

"Is joahana still up?

"No Adam, I'm sorry, she was having a lot of pain again, I gave her another pain pill, she got ready for bed and was waiting for your call, however I had to insist that she go go to bed, I'm checking on her regularly, after you talked to her this afternoon, she came back and laid down on the couch and started crying, I went to her, put my arm's around her and asked what was troubling her to make her cry so, she was just missing you, loving you and your arm's around her and your tender gentle voice, and of course kisses, I reasured her that I was ready to hold her in my arm's to cry it out, and you would be home on Wednesday, I think that could be some couse of her pain, the crying, she has your picture cluched in her hands and she had been crying again, I sure hope that you will be able to come home on Wednesday son" Adam was sobbing

"Pa, I will be home by tuesday night, early, I managed to get everything done by tomorrow evening, the movers will be here Tuesday morning early to move Eleen, and the children and I will be leaving early Tuesday morning, Pa, I'm sorry you had to deal with all of this alone with Joahana and all"

"Oh nonsence Adam, She's my Daughter, and I love her very much, those are my Grandchildren she is carrying, of course I am here to help her"

"Yes well, I thank you for that anyway, and I can't wait to get home"

"And we all can't wait for you to get here and with those children, Raeann and Steven are very excited about them coming to stay this time"

"Yes, I bet they are, well Pa, I better get to bed myself, I have a big day tomorrow, I'll try to call Joahana in between things through the day alright"

Ok son, Goodnight"

"Goodnight Pa,

Tuesday 6:30 P.M.

Adam and the children pulled up to the Ranch house, Pa saw the car and came out to meet them as well as Raeann and Steven

"Children, we have a welcome committee, hello Pa"

"Adam, so good to see you, and my Grandchildren"

"Hi Grandpa,

"Hello you two, your Brother and Sister have been waiting for you"

"Hi Raeann, Hi Steven,

"Hi, Hi,

"Where's mama?

"She's inside, you need to be quiet however"

"Pa, where's Joahana?

"How has she been?

"Last night she was very restless, I had to give her one of her pain pills around 3:00 A.M. all she did was ask for you, I sat with her for awhile on the chesterfield and held her in my arm's, the twins were moving quite a bit throgh the night , I told her I'd get her when Dinner was ready, however, now that you're here I am certain that it will be your face that she would love to see waking her up instead of mine"

"Yes well, I think I am just going to go up there now, thanks Pa\'

\'\hop-Sing said Dinner will be on the table in 30 minutes"

"Ok Pa, thanks,

Oh Joahana My Love, I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you,

Adam laid down beside her, and strocked her beautiful long golden hair , he put his hand on her tummy and the Babies moved, Adam's eye's teared up, he gave Joahana a kiss on her beautiful pink lips, she moved her head and called out very quietly Adam's name-

"Yes, My Love, I'm here now,

"Adam, he kissed her again Adam,

"Open your eye's Joahana, I'm right here"

"Adam, Joahana was opening her eye's slowly Oh Adam, It is you, your home, oh my Adam"

"Sheee Joahana, Yes, I'm home , and home is where I'm going to stay right by your side My love, I am so sorry I wasn't here for you throgh all of this, how are you feeling?

"Sore, not as much pain any more, I have been putting Pa through hell I think, he was up with me early in the morning hour holding me until the pain meds kicked in"

"Yes, I heard, and you haven't put him through hell My Love, He loves you very much, he is worried about you and his Grandchildren"

"Oh Adam, I just need to have these Babies out of me"

"I know Joahana, only 6 more weeks and you will have them in your arm's, sweetheart, do you feel well enough to go down and having Dinner and saying hi to your two other children,they have been very anxious to see you"

"Yes, I want to see them also,

"Ok, then, let me help you up"

"Mama,

"Mama,

"Hello children, it's so nice to see you again, so your going to be ours now"

"Yep,

"Well, your rooms are the way you left them"

"Wow, Mama, the Babies are sure getting big aren't they? Said Elizabeth

"They sure are"

"And they have been giving your mama a hard time this week, so be gentle when you hug her" said Adam

"Ok,

"Joahana come over to the table and sit down ok"

"Ok Adam,

"Children, all 4 of you come sit down, My Love, are you ok?

"Ya, they just moved again, I'm fine"

"Maybe we should pray that the twins don't hurt mama anymore when they move\' said Raeann

"haha, well Raeann, we can pray for it, however that is something that is natural'

"It is?

'Yes, it is Raeann, you did the same thing when you were in here"

"Oh mama, I'm sorry I hurt you so bad"

"it's ok honey, that meant that you were healthy and happy"

"Oh ok,

"Ah, I think we had better just pray before this little discucion gets to much further along in detail" said Adam

"Yes, let's, replied Pa with a little smile on his face

andDinner was over , the children went out to play outside together, and Joahana was made to go and sit down on the chesterfield, she now had 2 Cartwright men to make sure she did what she was told, bed rest was still on for her and she wasn't going to get off it, they would make sure of that, Adam went to sit down at the end of the chesterfield and laid Joahana's head on his lap, while Pa sat in his chair and enjoyed a glass of wine and offered Adam one, Adam started strocking Joahana's hair, and moving the side of his hand down her cheek and smiling at her, and her at him, She took his hand and kissed it and held it in her hand next to her face while Adam continued to strock her hair with his other hand , they were lost in each others thoughts and love for each other, Pa just sat and watched them and his heart felt warm that they both were still so much in love with each other, and knew that Adam had finally found the women to spend the rest of his life with and that Joahana had a man to love her and protect her, she deserved every bit of it as she spent way to long without the love that she so much deserved,

"Oh my, Oh ouch,

"My Love, what's wrong?

"The Babies, their doing it to me again, oh Adam"

"What can I do Joahana?

"Just rub my stomach ok"

"No Adam, she is only in pain because of Paul turning them and what he had to do to get them turned, she is very bruised inside and out and her womb is bruised also and tender, that's why Paul has her on bed rest for 3 day's and gave her the pain pills "

"Well, thank God she won't have to go through this pain for 6 weeks, it will be bad enough when she has to deliver them"

"Adam, it isn't my first time you know"

"Have you ever delivered twins before My Love?

"No,

"There you see"

"Oh, ouch, Adam can you find them? Ouh, oh my Lord"

"Yes, I found them Joahana, I just don't want to hurt you"

"It's mostly on her sides Adam"

"Oh, alright then, there is that better?

"A little bit,how about if I just pass out now, that would do it wouldn't it?

"Haha, oh My Love, I am not going to let you pass out, so have they settled down now?

"Yes, all they needed was to feel their Daddies strong hands again"

"Oh My Joahana, you always know what to say don't you?

"Well, it's true, they have missed you also"

"Now that they have settled down, do you think it is safe for me to go out and get those children in here so they can get ready for bed? I know Lizzy and benjie are quite tired, we drove strait through today"

"oh Adam, you must be very tired also?

"Yes, I guess I am, however I needed to get home to you"

"I'm fine Adam, go and get the children, you need to go to sleep early this evening"

"Ok My love, by right back"

The children said their prayers with Adam and got into bed after all ready saying Goodnight to Joahana and Grandpa, Adam returned downstairs to Joahana,

"Ok Joahana, my beautiful wife, would you like a nice hot cup of tea before we go up to bed?

"Yes Adam, that would be wonderful"

"Alright then, I'll go let Hop-Sing know to boil the water for you"

"Thank you Adam"

"Here you go My Love,

"Thank you Adam,

"Now, drink that up and then we'll go up to bed ok?

"Oh, that sounds wonderful"

"Well you two, I believe I am going to go up to bed now"

"Oh ok Pa, Goodnight"

"Goodnight you two, and if you need help through the night , don't hesitate to get me alright'

"Oh alright Pa, I think we will be fine"

"Are you almost finished My Love?

"Oh Adam, I do believe that you are very anxious for us to go to bed, why is that?

"Oh I don't know Joahana, It could be that it has been 8 days since I have slept beside you in bed, Naked together"

"You mean you actually want me to go to bed with you without anything on as big as I am? I mean, I would absolutly love to see you again without anything on, but Adam, me?

"Really, how can you ask me that? You are so beautiful carrying those Babies , there is nothing more beautiful than a women that is with child, and you my wonderful beautiful wife are especially beautiful laying in our bed naked beside me, while I watch the Babies move and look at your beautiful body"

"Oh Adam , I love you so much, and if I wasn't so sore, I would have so much mad passionate sex with you tonight, I'd knock you off your feet"

"Oh well then, I tell you what , would it be to uncomfortable for you if we just did the touching each other thing, and kissing"

"That would be fine My Darling Adam, I need you in some way tonight"

"And I you My Love,

"Well then, can you do me the honour of helping me up to the bedroom?

"Yes, I certainly will"

"Now, just lay down here My Love,

Adam.

"Yes My Love,

"Have you noticed that my breast have gotten a lot larger?

"Yes, I have,

"They are starting to fill with milk"

"Ah yes, do they hurt?

"Just a bit tender, however you can touch them, you have such a gentle touch, Oh Adam,

"Yes My love,

"You are such a wonderful "**FULL"** man"

"Haha, Joahana you do use your words very delicatly don't you"

"Well, I could say you look wonderful "**NAKED" **insted of clothed, would that be better?

"Oh anyway you want My love, Now, let's make each other feel good alright"

"Alright,

"I want you to let me know if you feel uncomfortable at anytime Joahana ok"

"Ok Adam, I think all I needed was you, and your touches"

"Well, I hope I can please you My love"

"You always do Adam"

Adam took Joahana in his arm's , her body pressed against his as he kissed her passionately opening her mouth with his tongue on probing inside as she returned her's to him, he then went down to her neck and kissed her all around and down to her breasts as he very gently kissed the right one and went to her nipple and started sucking on it as sweet milk came out, Joahana was being taken into another world by Adam, he then went over to the other breast and did the same and again sweet milk came out as he sucked on it, then he went to, as he rubbed her tummy, and kissed it all over as he felt the Babies move a couple of times, and went down to her thighs, and opened her legs and went to the soft silky mound between her legs, Adam opened her passage and kissed her, as his tongue ran over the inside and Joahana was coming to a climax which Adam wanted her to do, the juices came pouring out and Adam took them into his mouth,

"Oh Adam,

"Are you alright My Love?

"I am more than alright, oh my,

"So did I please you Joahana?

"Oh yes Adam, you most certainly did, now, it's your turn"

"Oh, is it now?

"Oh yes, it is, Now , my man, you just lay back and I will do to you, what I know pleases you also"

"Oh well, I know that I am in for a wonderful time, I know how you love to please me"

"Sheee, My Darling, and let me begin to please you "

"Alright My Love,

Joahana went to Adam and kissed him as her breasts lay upon his chest of thick dark hair and rubbed her hands through his hair as she went down further to his naval and rubbing her breasts down his fully erected and very large in size member , she took the top of it into her mouth and rubbed her tongue all over it and took a bit more of it in her mouth and started going up and down as his hips went in rythem as she went to his testicles and took them one at a time in her mouth and suckled on them, and back up to his member and brought him to climax as he spelt some of his seed inside her mouth and then took it out and let the rest go in between her breasts, she started back up Adam's body in between his leg's , as she kissed him letting his seed come out over parts of his body and then got up to Adam's mouth and kissed him as the rest of his seed left her mouth as she kissed him,

"Oh Joahana, you do know how to take me to another world don't you, oh Dear God, you are quite the women, you don't let 9 months of pregnancy stop you do you?

"Nop, especially when my man has been gone for 8 day's, oh"

"Are you ok My Love?

"Ah huh, I think they are just trying to let me know that they are still in there, oh my, oh Adam, oh ouch,"

"Ok My Love, your in pain aren't you?

"I'm afraid so,

"What can I do to help Joahana?

"Just find them, and rub them until they settle down"

"Joahana, you are so bruised , I hope I don't hurt you"

"You won't Adam, please, just do it"

"Alright,

"Oh, awwww,

"Ok My Love, I found them, here we go, Adam rubbed the Babies and massaged them not trying to hurt Joahana more than she was, she has just performed amazing sex on Adam and he was afraid that it might have brought this on,

"Oh,

"Is it better My Love?

"A bit, oh my, awww,

"Come on little guys , settle down, let your mama rest ok" Joahana let out a big breath and relaxed, as if they heard what their Daddy had just said to them,

"Adam, I think they heard you"

"Do you think so?

"Yes, I do, it's the touch and sound of their Daddy's hand and voice"

"Well, at least we know they are going to be obedient "

"Oh Adam, you're my hero",

"Yes well, I don't know about that, however, I do know that you My Love are an amazing lover and I hope that what you performed on me didn't start all of this up"

"No, it didn't Adam, don't worry"

"Well I am worried Joahana, I hate seeing you in pain"

"Adam. Believe me, what we did tonight had nothing to do with these Babies, you weren't here when all of this started , and remember, I am still on bed rest"

"Oh alright, I will take your word for it My Love, because I ah, gotta tell ya, I'd sure hate for our love making to stop like I just experienced tonight"

"Oh believe me my Darling Adam, I have no intension of it stopping "

"Haha, and neither do I"

*********Two weeks Later*********

"Hello Joahana, Adam,

"Hello Paul,

"nice to see you back Adam, are the children with you?

"Yes, they are,

"Well you two are going to have a very large family soon"

"Yes we know, said Adam

"Joahana, how have you been feeling these past two weeks?

"Ok, a bit more pregnant, but better since Adam is home"

"Yes, I imagine so, ok my Dear, get undressed and lay down on the table and I will check you out to make sure everything is ok, I'll be right back"

"Ok,

"Ok Joahana, you are very much 9 months along , I talked to your Dr. In Reno yesterday, I discussed about where the best place for you to have these Babies would be"

"Oh ok, and?

"He want's you there in Reno 2 weeks before delivery, which means in 2 weeks,"

"Oh my, well ok, doe's Adam know?

"Yes, I talked to him while you were undressing, go ahead and get dressed now Joahana, come out when you are finished and the 3 of us can talk ok"

"Ok,

Ok Joahana, sit down ok"

"Here My Love,

"So, do you two know what your plans will be for the care of the 4 children at home? I don't think it would be a good Idea to split them up as they were just united not long ago"

"Yes, I don't think so either, Joahana , what do you think?

"Oh my, this is sudden, I, I really don't know, I deffinatly don't want my children split up, they are to be cared for in their home together, perhaps Shyann can go in and stay with them, she picks them up for school every morning anyway, we can talk to her about it anyway"

"Yes, we can, said Adam

"Alright then, I'll leave that up to you, I will get ahold of Dr. Henderson and let him know to expect you in two weeks alright"

"Ok Paul, thank you"

"Thank you Paul, Goodbye,

"joahana, Adam, if you need me in between times don't hesitate to call me, and after those Babies are born, you better bring them in to see me"

"We will Paul, don't you worry about that" said Adam

"Ok, we'll see you then"

CHAPTER NINE

********Saturday, A family meeting*************

The family were all getting together today for a special day to talk about the care of Steven, Benjamin, Raeann, and Elizabeth, while Adam and Joahana were in Reno having the twins , they wanted them in their own home if possible and that's what this meeting was about, everyone gathered at Adam and Joahana's as it was the biggest house on the Ponderosa, and rightfully so, as it was full of laughing, happy children, which is what Joahana had planned on right from the start when she asked Adam for all the extra rooms added onto the blue prints for the Ranch house,

"Ok, now that the Children are all outside, Joahana and I need to talk to all of you about some thing, And it has to do with these 4 Children here, Joahana's Dr. In Reno want's her there in 2 weeks to stay there until the twins are born, if there are any complications she will be there so they can help her if need be , Paul said she was doing fine how ever, they still want her there, So, our dilemma is, who can be here with our children for these 2 weeks, we would like for them to stay here in their home and not be split up as they were just united,

So, what do you all think? Can we get an answer right away ,or do you need time to think on it? The only time some one needs to be here is after school and over night, shyann picks them up for school in the mornings and then of course weekends"

"Well, seems to me that since I already pick them up for school, I wouldn't mind staying in this palace for a couple of weeks" said Shyann

"Haha, ok Shyann, are you sure about this? You do have your little ones of your own" said Adam

"Yes, which my Brothers and Sisters can entertain while I am taking a nap after working in the Tea House all day"

"Ah, about the Tea House Shyann, I plan on closing it up for awhile until farther notice" said Joahana

"My Love, are you sure about this?

"Yes Adam, I am, I have thought a lot about it lately, and I find that it just isn't that important to me any longer, it's to much work and my main interest now is mt wonderful loving Husband ,all of my Children, and the one's that are soon to be taking up most of mt time as well as all of the whole big Cartwright family, and when the twins are old enough I would like to maybe just pursue my music in some way, I might even consider selling the Tea House"

"Joahana, I told you, you would never have to sell the Tea House"

"I know you did Adam, this is totally my decision, I have prayed about it and searched my heart in every way wondering if I should hang on to it and pass it down to the girls, but in all reality I really don't think that they really want it, and I have about 3 friends in town who have asked me about it, the money will go into a college fund for the Children, all the Children, including Benjamin and Elizabeth, and the twins"

"Well now, seems you really have thought this thing through" said Adam

"Yes Adam, I have"

"So Shyann, I guess you are free for the day now, replied Adam you can spend as much time as you want in this palace now"

"Well, sounds good to me, so, which room do I get?

"The one at the top of the stairs, replied Adam, the little ones can have the room down the hall there, there is 2 single beds in there"

"Good, then it's settled" replied Shyann

"Well Joahana, that was easier than I thought"

"Yes, me to,

********TWO WEEKS LATER*********

It was time for Joahana to go to Reno, Her twins were due in 2 weeks and she was feeling very uncomfortable in every way, Shyann and Brent and the children moved in, Goodbye's were said and hug's and kisses were given, and tears were shed from Joahana as she was leaving her Children once again, to go off and give birth to 2 more to add to their already big family filled with loving, happy Children,

Adam and Joahana arrived in |Reno late after noon when they pulled up to Dixie's house, She was very excited to see them both, they would stay with her until it was time to check in to the hospital to deliver Her Babies,

"Joahana, Adam, it's so good to see you both, look at you, my best friend, are you getting excited Joahana?

"Oh yes, I am, how ever I believe Daddy here is more excited"

"Oh yes, I am" said Adam

"Come on in, your room is all ready, Adam you can take your bags right in here ok"

"Alright, thank you Dixie"

"I have Dinner almost ready, Joahana would you like some tea? I'm having some"

"Yes, thank you Dix,

"Adam, there is coffee for you"

"Oh wonderful, I can get that myself"

"Alright then, come this way, Joahana you sit down and rest" said Dixie

"Well now, it's good to see I have some back up here" said Adam

"Oh, has she been misbehaving again Adam?

"Well let's just say, A bit protesting"

"I can believe that, She usually is"

"Heh now, I am not"

"Joahana, yes you are, and always have been, never wanting to take help from any one, always wanting to do things by yourself, and not asking for help from any one, Adam, I can't tell you how wonderful it was and how many times your family intervened on Joahana's behalf, the day she met them I think was the happiest day in my life, I knew from then on that she and the children would be just fine, all she would talk about was this wonderful Cartwright family and the Ponderosa, and the fact that she had seen pictures of you and had said she would like to meet you some day, that you just seemed to be very special for some reason, now look at both of you"

"Oh well, so My love, it seems you had me staked out before you ever met me, is this true?

"Yes Adam, what Dixie says is true, some thing inside of me just told me that one day it will be my day to meet this man of mystery, and so I did, and my life has changed for ever because of it"

"And mine also my beautiful Joahana"

"You two both know that you hold a special place in my heart"

"Oh Dix, you do in mine also" said Joahana

"And I share in that also Dixie, you have been a wonderful friend to joahana. And now to me"

"Well, that's what friends are for aren't they"

"Yes, indeed they are" replied Adam

"Well I think Dinner is ready, why don't you two come and sit at the Dinning room table"

"Alright then, My Love, need some help?

"Yes Adam, I do"

"Here we go,

"Thank you Adam"

"not a problem My Love, Dixie, can I help you with something?

"Well Adam, how good are you at cutting up a roast?

"Uh oh, Dix, now you've done it, said Joahana, now your going to get a big prideful speech"

"Oh ok,

"Ah, Joahana is just over stating a few things" Adam gave her a side smile

"Oh no I'm not" Joahana just smiled at him

"Ah, Dixie let me do the honors alright"

"Alright Adam, it's all yours"

Dixie said the prayer and Dinner was eaten, after, everyone went into the living room to visit some more,

"Oh Joahana, before I forget, your Dr. Phoned today and asked me to tell you that He wants to see you tomorrow, just to see how you are doing"

"Did he say what time?

"Any time before 3:00

"Oh good, I can sleep in, that is if these two will let me"

"Oh joahana, I can't believe your having twins" replied Dixie

"Your not the only one, you should have seen Adam's face at Christmas time when He found out, Shyann got a wonderful expression on his face"

"Oh really, I bet Mr. Cartwright was in shock also wasn't He?

"Oh, You could say that, actually every one in the room was shocked", said Joahana

"Yes well, after the enicial shock, we were all the happiest family in Virginia City" said Adam

"Oh how wonderful, I'm so happy for both of you, Joahana you always said you wanted to be surrounded by lots of happy and laughing Children, but did you ever imagine you would have them two at a time?

"Well no not really, how ever Dix, there is some thing that I haven't told you yet"

"Oh, what's that?

"Well, Adam and I have just recently added 2 more Children to our big happy home"

"**YOU WHAT?**

"Yes, Adam's Children, Benjamin and Elizabeth, he went to Sacramento to get them, it's a long story, how ever they are here to stay and have been a very welcome addition to the other children"

"Oh Joahana, I gotta tell ya girl, your one amazing Mother"

"Oh yes, she sure is, said Adam, and I love her more and more every day for it, it was her request that I go and get them and bring them home"

"Oh are you two ever going to stop now?

"Who knows, said Joahana Adam just looked at her with amazment on his face

"Joahana, are you serious, you would acually go through all of this again? Asked Adam

"Yes Adam, I would, I would do any thing for you, and giving you children is mt greatest thing that I could ever do for you"

"Well maybe so My Love, how ever, I'm not sure that I am willing to see you go through every thing that you have been going through again"

"Adam, I am carrying 2 Babies this time, the chances of me having twins again is one in a million""Yes well, we can talk about this farther down the road alright"

"Alright, Oh my, I think I am in need of some rest"

"Yes, I think so also, it has been a long day"

"Ok then, both of you go on to bed, I will just lock up and I will turn in my self ok"

"Yes, thank you Dixie" said Adam

"Your very welcome Adam, see you in the morning"

Adam and Joahana slept in this morning, Joahana was uncomfortable most of the night and was very restless which kept Adam awake, He constantly has an open eye on her now, after she settled down then Adam could go to sleep, Adam woke up first this morning, Joahana was in his arm's with her head on his chest and her arm resting on his waist, just the feel of it there was getting his manhood going, this woman could touch him any where and it would get him going, He gently moved her arm up to his chest and lay it there, they both went to bed nude last night as that is what Adam preferred, He loved watching His Babies move inside Joahana as well as just seeing her naked body laying there next to him gave him much pleasure, she was a picture of beauty, as joahana loved Adam laying beside her naked in his strong masculine body for her , eyes to gaze upon and explore with her eyes and hands, Adam loved this from her and Joahana no longer thought that she was fat and ugly being pregnant, she now knew her body was a beauty to her Husband and He loved looking at her pregnant or not she was his beautiful Joahana in every way,

Adam just lay there looking at Joahana and saw the twins move a couple of times, Joahana moved and Adam started to rub the Babies where they were moving and they settled down again, He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her soft silky golden hair,

"Umm, Adam,

"Yes My Love,

"Adam,

"I'm here Joahana"

"Ummm, make love to me, please"

"Joahana, you know we can't do that now, your to close to delivering"

"Oh ya, that's right, well, what can we do then? Because I really need you"

"Oh Joahana, bring your beautiful head up here to me"

"Ok,

"I'm sorry My Love, but were just going to have to settle with looking and touching with each other until after you give birth, and from what I can remember, isn't it 6 weeks after birth before we can have intercourse again?

"I have never gone by that, as soon as I quit bleeding which is about 3 weeks, then I'm fine"

"Really, Oh joahana, you just never do any thing you are suppose to do, do you?

"Not really,

"Joahana,

"Yes, my Darling,

"Can you please take your hand away from there?

"Away from where Adam?

"You know away from where"

"Oh Adam, you never minded before, what's the matter now?

"Oh joahana, did you not just hear me tell you that we can't do this until they are born?

"Yes, I know, but have you forgotten of all the new ways we have discovered to make love "

"No Joahana, I haven't forgotten"

And at that, Joahana went down on Adam very quickly, she had his full erection now just waiting for her to tease with her mouth, as she took the tip of his penis and put it just inside her mouth and suckled it with her tongue and mouth, then she took more into her mouth mouth as much as she could, and went under and cuped his large swollen tight testicles in her hands,

"Oh Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"You are an Angel"

"You like this huh?

"Oh yes, you know I do"

"Would you like for me to continue, or just stop now?

"Oh my Joahana, what do you think?

"Oh, I- don't- know as she kissed his penis between every word Now my Dear Adam I am going to take as much of you as I can into my mouth and bring you as close as I can to spilling your wonderful seed all over me, alright"

"Joahana, you are the worlds most amazing women"

"Well, My Darling, it takes the worlds most amazing man to make me that way, and remember you still get your chance to drive me to my climax also"

"And I shall My Love"

"Yes, and believe me my Darling, it won't take you long, Now, here I go"

Joahana took Adams penis into her mouth as far as she could and knew exactly when He was coming to his peak and pulled him out of her mouth and let him go on her breasts, tummy, and her pubic area, as he rubbed his seed into Joahanas breasts and hard nipples as spurts of milk came out of both nipples, while Adam was doing this to Joahana She was stroking Adams hair with her hand and staring into his dark dreamy eyes with a warm smile on both their faces Adam bent down and kissed her with tongue in mouth, and continued on with his seduction of his beautiful wife, He went down on her and spread her legs apart and put his tongue in as far as it would go and suckled her bringing her to climax as her sweet juices came pouring out,

"Oh Adam, Oh my,

"So My Love, We did good didn't we"

"Oh yes my Darling, we sure did, oh I love you Adam"

"And I love you joahana, you are so beautiful"

"Oh Adam, do you have any Idea of how magnificent your body is? I mean your whole body"

"Well My Love, No, I usually don't make a habit of examining it"

"Well my Darling, I do, and let me tell ya, I certainly understand why you were the most sought after man in Nevada"

"Oh is that right?

"Yes, that's right"

"Well My Love, I guess you would be the women that would really know"

"Yes, I certainly do, and now you know why I can't get enough of you, that and because you are the most wonderful man I have ever known, every thing about you I love Adam"

"Ah joahana, you sure know how to make a man feel good about him self, thank you My Love"

"Think nothing of it my |Darling, Adam, I really need to get up now, I would like to have a nice warm bubble bath before I go and see the Dr."

"Alright My Love, so you shall, I can get that ready for you if you like"

"Yes, I would love that, thank you Adam"

Adam got joahana's bath ready for her and helped her in, Dixie had left for work by the time they had gotten up, she left a note for them to make their selves at home and her phone number at work,

Adam went in to see how Joahana was doing

"My Love, are you ready to get out?

"Yes Adam, can you help me out?

"I sure can, come on, up you go, careful, here is your towel, good now?

"Yes, thank you"

"Your very welcome My Love, do you need help getting dressed?

"No Adam, I think I can handle that"

"Ok My Love, I have breakfast fixed for you when your finished ok"

"Ok,

Adam and Joahana arrived at the Hospital to see her Dr. She was taken right into the room where her Dr. Was waiting for her,

"Adam, Joahana, so nice to see both of you again, well Joahana, you know, when I told you that you could have more children with my blessing, I wasn't aware that you were taking me latterly, how ever I am very happy for you both, the reason I wanted you in here to have these Babies Joahana is because I was notified of what occurred with them when Dr. Martin had to turn them and what you had to go through because of it, for that reason and because you will be delivering two Babies instead of just one, it will be a double delivery pains for you, and we are all here to help with that to ease your pain on your back and hips, Now I need to check you out to see how far you have dilated so I can pin point a time for you to come in here to stay until delivery"

"Oh my, ok"

"Go ahead and get undressed Joahana, I'll be right back,

"Well Joahana, as far as I can tell and I consider myself some what of an expert, you are going to have these Babies in 5-6 days , we originally thought it would be less, see your records from Virginia City say May 25th, "

"Yes,

"Well, it looks like it will be May 18th instead"

"Oh my, Adam, did you hear that, Happy Birthday Daddy"

"Oh, is that your Birthday Adam?

"Ah. Yes it is"

"So joahana, I want you in here in 3 days to stay, I will not let you go past the 18th alright, I will break your water if I have to, to speed things up, so you can get dressed now and then meet me in my office, I have a few things to go over with both of you"

"Ok now, first of all, I think you already know Joahana that there is to be no intercourse from now on until 6 weeks after these Babies are born, or until you stop completly bleeding and heal inside for which Dr. Martin can tell you that, after birth I will put you back on those 2 meds I took you off , they help control your pain Joahana, so I think that's about it for now, So I'll see you in 3 days Joahana"

"Thank you Dr. Hamilton"

"Goodbye Joahana, Adam"

"Oh hi Joahana, Adam, how did your appointment go today? Asked Dixie

"Well, we got kind of a surprise today"

"Oh, what's that?

"Dix remember I told you when the babies were due"

"Yes, on the 25th"

"Yes well, seems now it is the 18th, which just happens to be Adam's birthday"

"Oh really, Oh Joahana, that's only the end of the week"

"Yes, it is, and Dr. Henderson wants me in the Hospital in 3 days so he can keep an eye on me, He said he would break my water if He had to"

"Oh well, so I guess I am going to be Auntie Dixie all over again sooner than I think"

"Yes, and double this time" said Adam

"Well, I guess I better get Dinner started"

"Dixie,

"Yes Adam,

"Why don't you allow me to fix Dinner tonight?

"Oh well, ah, I guess so, Adam I wasn't aware that you were good in the kitchen"

"I do have my moments"

"Well then alright, Please, be my guest, where's Joahana Adam?

"She was sitting on the chesterfield, oh she doesn't seem to be here now how ever, wait just a minute, huh, she's laying down, sound asleep, I'll wake her when Dinner is ready"

"Ok Adam, I have a few things I need to do in the Library ok, if you need any thing just come in there and get me"

"Alright, thank you Dixie'

"Joahana, -Adam kissed her on the cheek- Joahana My Love, wake up sleepy head"

"Hmmm, Adam,

"Yes My Love, open your eyes, Dinner is ready"

"Oh ok,

"Do you need some help getting up?

"Yes, I think so"

"Ok, up you go"

"Thank you Adam"

"Your very welcome My Love"

"Adam,

"Yes,

"Can we phone the children after Dinner?

"Yes of course we can"

"We have to let them know about the Babies"

"Yes, I guess we do don't we, ok, sit here and I'll let Dixie know that Dinner is ready"

"Adam, did you fix Dinner?

"Yes, I did,

"Oh how wonderful"

"Be right back"

"Hello,

"Hi Shyann,

"Hi mama, how are you?

"Well I have some thing to tell all of you"

"What mama? Are you ok?

"Yes Shyann, I have to go into the hospital day after tomorrow"

"Mama why?

"The Babies are due on the 18th, not the 25th, "

"Oh ok, Isn't that Papa's Birthday?

"Yes, it is,

"Wow, what a Birthday gift"

"Ah huh,

"Oh Mama, Raeann wants to talk to you"

"Ok,

"Hi Mama,

"Hi sweety, how are you?

"Ok mama, I miss you"

"I miss you to honey, are you being good for shyann?

"Yes, but I want to go to see Grandpa and she won't let me"

"Oh no, well sweety the whole plan was that she stays there with you so both you and Elizabeth and Benjamin and Steven could stay in your home together"

"I know,

"I'll talk to Shyann and ask her to take you over to see Grandpa one evening alright"

"Ok,

"Are the other children there?

"Yes, who do you want to talk to,?

"Oh I don't know'

"Elizabeth is right here"

"Oh alright,

"Hi Mama,

"Hi Lizzy, how are you?

"Ok, I miss you and Daddy"

"We miss you to sweetheart, are you being good for Shyann?

"Yes,

"Doing your Home work?

"Yes, is daddy there?

"He sure is, want to talk to him?

"Yes please,

"Ok, here He is"

"Hi Elizabeth,

"Hi Daddy, I miss you,

"I miss you to sweetheart"

"Daddy, Benjamin is bossing me around"

"Oh is He,

"Yes,

"Why is He doing that?

"I don't know"

"Well I'll talk to him ok,

"Ok,

"Put him on the phone ok"

"Ok, Bye Daddy,

"Bye Lizzie,

"Hi Father,

"Hello, what's going on?

"Nothen,

"Why are you bossing Lizzie around?

"It's nothing, some times she doesn't listen to Shyann"

"Oh ok, well maybe just for now you should just let Shyann deal with it, if it continues I'll phone Grandpa to go and talk to her ok"

"Ok Father, can I talk to Mama?

"Yes certainly,

"Hello Benjamin,

"Hi Mama, how are you?

"I'm fine Benjamin, Is every thing ok there?

"Now it is,

"Oh ok then,

"I miss you mama"

"Oh Benjamin, I miss you to"

"Steven wants to talk to you"

"Ok, put him on,

"Ok by Mama"

"Bye Benjamin,

"Hi Mama,

"Hello Steven, how are you doing?

"Fine, are you ok Mama?

"Yes Son, I'm ok, the Babies will be here in 3 days on Papa's Birthday"

"Really,

"Yes really,

"WOW, that's great, is Papa happy?

"Oh yes, He sure is,

"Then you will b e home?

"Yes Son, then we will be home"

"Can I talk to Papa?

"Yes, here He is"

"Hi Steven,

"Hi Papa,

"How are you doing Son?

"Good, so the Babies are due on your Birthday?

"Apparently so,

"That's great,

"Yes, it is, are all of you ready to take shifts to look after them?

"Ah, do we have to?

"Haha, No Son, I dought if your Mama would let them ut of Her sight long enough for that"

"Oh good,

"Ok Son, I need to talk to Shyann again ok"

"Ok, Bye Papa"

"Hi Papa,

"Hi Shyann, I hear there's some problems with Benjamin bossing Lizzie around "

"Some times,

"Well, I told him to just stay out of it, if it continues call Grandpa ok, oh and you can take them over to see him one night this week, call him and ask him what night would be good for him, He'll most likely tell you any night is good for him just to see those Grandchildren"

"Yes, I'm sure He will"

"Ok, I have to let you go now, I think your Mama needs to get to bed"

"Yes, it's time for these guys to go to bed also, mine are already asleep"

"Ok then, Goodbye Shyann"

"Goodbye Papa

"Ok My Love, I think every thing is straitened out"

"I certainly hope so"

"Yes well, Benjamin always did tend to boss Elizabeth around a bit, I guess he is just taking full advantage of it now, testing Shyann"

"Haha yes, I'm afraid He picked the wrong one to test out, she had her 3 younger brothers to put up with, she always put them in their places"

"Yes, I can certainly believe that" said Adam

"And of course, their good ol Mama was caught in the middle of it all, I had to settle every thing, that's when Joahana's dark side appeared, see, I told you Adam, you really haven't seen every side of me yet"

"Joahana, I can't believe you have a dark side" said Dixie

"Haha, my friend, you really haven't had the unpleasure of seeing me trying to settle things between my oldest Daughter and two oldest Son's, it really is not a pretty picture"

"Come on now my Love, you are much to wonderful of a mother for it to be that bad"

"Ok let's just hope you never have the unpleasure of ever seeing it, Adam, your wife is not as perfect as you think I am, I do have my dark moments, just like every one else"

"Aw well, so far you have yet to show any of it to any one, and I still can not believe that you do"

"Would you two like a cup of tea?

"Yes Dixie, that would be wonderful" replied Joahana

"Coming right up"

"My Love, how are you doing? Still ok?

"I'm very tired, after my Tea I must go to bed, I think I will just go and get ready for bed while Dixie is fixing the Tea"

"Alright My love"

"I'll be right back Adam"

"Ok here we go, where's Joahana?

"She ah, went in to get ready for bed, She'll be right back"

"Oh ok, that was a wonderful Dinner you made tonight Adam, you're a very good cook"

"Oh well, thank you, I try to do a bit here and there"

"This was a bit more than a just here and there, doe's Joahana ever let you in Her kitchen?

"No, not so far"

"Are you talking about me?

"Oh Joahana, I just told Adam that it was a wonderful Dinner He made this evening"

"Oh yes, it was"

"Joahana you should let Adam cook a few meals"

"Yes, well He will most likely have His chance quite a bit after these two get home to be with the other four"

"Oh yes, you two will have a lot to handle "

"Well, I think I really need to go to bed now Adam"

"Ok My Love, yes, Dixie do you need some help cleaning up here before I go and join my wife?

"No Adam, it's fine, I've already locked up and I'll just clean this up and I'm going to go to bed also, I have to be at the office early in the morning"

"Oh Ok, well then, goodnight,"

"Goodnight Dixie" replied Joahana

"Goodnight both of you"

*******THREE DAYS LATER********

"Joahana Hi, We have your room all ready for you"

"Oh alright,

"This time you will be on the maternity ward, We have beds all ready for the Babies"

"Oh my, what wonderful service"

"Nothing but the best for our Joahana, and Her Babies, are you having any pain yet Joahana?

"Some,

"Ok, here is your room, and we have a place for Daddy to rest also"

"Oh my, this is wonderful"

"Ok Joahana, you can put your own gown on if you like, I'll close the door, Dr. Henderson will be in to see you later ok"

"Alright,

********MAY 16th ********

"Hello Pa,

"Adam, is every thing alright?

"Yes Pa, Joahana is having some pains and Her Dr. Said the Babies will be here right on time the 18th, ah, I'm phoning you because I just wanted to know if you would like to be here for the birth of the twins?

"Oh Adam, well I don't know, I mean are you sure it's ok with joahana?

"Pa, you know better than to even ask that"

"Oh yes, yes, I guess I do, well yes Adam, I would love to"

"Alright then, when can you leave for here?

"Well it won\t take me long to get a few things together I guess I could leave right away"

"Ok good, I'll get a reservation for you at the Royal Hotel ok, oh and Pa,

"Yes,

"Joahana doesn't know I have phoned you"

"Oh ok, Adam returned to Joahana's room where He found Her in pain, the nurses were there with Her and Her Dr. Was on His way to check Her

"Mr. Cartwright, Joahana has been having , how ever it is minor contractions that She is having, Dr. Henderson is on His way here now"

"Oh good,

"Until He gets here, we can't give her any thing"

"Well, I certainly hope He gets here in a hurry"

"Adam I will be fine, Oh My"

"Try to relax Joahana"

"Well Joahana, I hear your almost ready to deliver these twins"

"Yes, I guess I am"

"Alright then, let me just check you out here and see how far you have come along, Joahana with your other Children, after your water broke, how long after did your Babies come?

"My first was 6 Hours, second was 2 hours, third was 1 hour, fourth was 20 min. the last one I was pregnant for 10 months with, and when they finally broke the water She was there"

"Oh ok, why did they let you go 10 months?

"My Dr. Was an Idiot"

"Haha, ok, that's our Joahana, tell it like it is" said Adam

"Yes she doe's, ok Joahana, well now I know to be ready, I am only going to let you go to 8 cm. And if your water hasn't broken by then, I will do it for you, right now you are 6 you hav ing a contraction right now?

"Ah huh,

"Don't stop it Joahana, let it come ok,

"But it hurts, my back is killing me"

"Alright, I can only give you a very light sentative, you are just to far along to give you any more"

"Oh please, do some thing"

"Ok give Her some now in Her I.V. ok"

"Sure be right back joahana"

Adam was holding Joahana's hand through all of this, He felt so bad for Her, He couldn't help Her in any way, He didn't realize that by Him just being there by Her side holding her hand was the most important thing that She needed through all of this, She had never had any one by Her side through Her other deliveries,

"Ok here we go Joahana, you should start feeling this right away ok"

"joahana, I am going to be staying right here at the hospital ok, until after you deliver, I'll be checking in on you periodically through the day and night, we want this to go as easy as we can make it, are you starting to feel any relief on your back yet?

"Yes, I am,

"Oh good, I'll go now, I'll be back in a few hours to check on you again, try to get some rest"

"Ya right ok,-Adam took Joahana's hand and kissed it and smiled at her with his wonderful dimpled smile, then He kissed her-

"Joahana I love you so much"

"Oh Adam, I love you also, thank you for being here for me through all of this"

"Where else would I be My love, you're my wife, having my Babies, of course I am here, oh, and ah, it looks like another Man in your life is here also now"

"Adam, you're the only man in my life"

"Are you sure about that? Look over that way"

"What, Oh My, Pa, what in the world"

"Hello Daughter"

"Hi Pa,

"Hello Son,

"Oh how wonderful" said Joahana

"Joahana, how are you feeling my Dear?

"Better than an hour ago"

"Oh well, that's good to hear"

"Ya, how ever I don't expect it to last"

"Well Joahana, you have another good looking Man in your life"

"Yes I do, this is |Adam's father"

"Oh how wonderful, Grandpa and daddy to see these lucky Babies take their first look at the world"

"Yes, I'm very honored to have been asked"

"Well, welcome Mr. Cartwright"

*********MAY 17th********

"Oh Dear God, make it stop"

"Ok Joahana, take deep breaths ok, I'm giving you more sentatives now in your I.V. ok, you Dr. Is on his way ok"

"Oh Adam,

"Yes My love, I'm right here" -Adam took her and held her in his arms as she held onto him-It's ok Joahana, I have you ok, I'm right here for you, Pa is here also"

"Oh |adam, it hurts"

"Oh My Joahana,

"Adam, the Dr. Is here" said Pa

"Ok joahana, sweetheart, the Dr. Has to check you now ok"

"Don't leave me Adam"

"I won't Joahana, I'm right here"

"Joahana, I have to check to see how far you are dilated alright"

"Ok,

"Is the sentatives not working any longer/

"no, not really

"Ok well we will just have to start giving it to you in an injection then, I don't want you in this much pain right now, it's going to be hard enough on you when you start delivering them"

"Oh owe,

"I'm sorry Joahana, ok your now .7 cm I'll give you until midnight, if your water hasn't brock by then I will do it for you and get things started ok"

"Ok,

"I need you to get some sleep so I am going to ask the nurse to give you an injection alright"

"Ah huh,

"Your wore out aren't you? -Joahana nodded her head yes-

"Adam,

"Yes My love, I'm right here"

"I love you"

"Oh Joahana, I love you very, very much"

"Where's Pa?

"I'm right here Joahana"

"I love you to"

"And I love you My Dear Daughter"

"Pretty soon your going to be the proud Grandpa of twins"

"Yes, Yes I am, and of course it took our Joahana to give them to me"

"Hmmm,

"joahana, I've got your injection for you, this should help you get some rest and ease the pain in your back alright"

"Alright, -Joahana finally drifted off to sleep after her pain in her back settled down, and the Babies were settled right down and her Dr. Has said they were right in place for delivery, Pa went to sleep on the bed that had been put in for Adam, and Adam was still right by Joahana's side holding her hand and his head resting on the side of her bed as he also drifted off to sleep.

*******MIDNIGHT MAY 18th **********

"Joahana,-Dr. Henderson was trying to wake her-Joahana,-Adam woke up-I need Her to wake up Adam, so I can check Her again, it's midnight, by the way, Happy Birthday"

"Oh thank you, I'll wake Her, Joahana My Love, you need to wake up"

"Ah huh, Adam,

"Yes Joahana, you need to wake up Dr. Henderson is here"

"Oh ok,

"Hi Joahana, I take it your water hasn't broke yet?

"No,

"Ok well, are you ready to meet your twins?

"Yes, I think so"

"Daddy, how about you?

"Oh yes, I certainly am"

"Ok here we go, Joahana you are 8 cm. I am breaking your water and you are going to really get your pain now, Adam get ready to hang onto her, Grampa, would you like to hang on to her other hand?

"Yes of course I would" -The Dr. Brock Joahana's water and her delivery had started, she went from 8 cm. To 10 cm. In less than 10 min.-

"Ok Joahana push,

"Oh awww,

"Doing good Joahana,

"awwww,

"Take a breath, now push again'

"Awwww.

"Ok I see the top of one head, keep pushing "

"I am, O My God, Awwww,

"Almost, here's the head, now the shoulders Joahana, come on push."

"Oh awwwwww,

"Ok here we are, it's a Girl"

"Oh,

"Take a big breath now Joahana, the cord is cut"

"Joahana, she's beautiful, just like you" said |Adam

"Oh awwww,

"Ok joahana, your ready to deliver the second one, take a deep breath and push now"

"Oh awwww,

"Doing good, I see the head, just a couple more good pushes Joahana and He or She will be here"

"Oh awwww,

"Doing good, head is out, come on Joahana, we have to get the shoulders out, take a deep breath and push now"

"Oh awwww,

"Ok here we go, it's a boy Joahana, you have Identacle twins except for the hair color and a boy and a girl, congradulations,"

"Are they ok?

"Yes Joahana, they are perfect"

"Are you sure?

"The nurses are cleaning them up for you now and you will have both of them in your arms in just a few minutes ok"

"Oh thank God, are you two ok?

"Oh yes, I sure am" replied Adam

"Yes, me also" said Pa

"Adam, we did it, we made beautiful Babies together"

"Yes My love, we sure did, so Grandpa, what do you think? Are they perfect or not?

"Oh yes, they are very perfect, what do you expect, they are Cartwrights"

"Haha, ok, said Adam

"Here are your Babies mama" said the nurse

"Oh come here you two"

"Here is your Daughter, and here is your Son"

"Oh Adam, look, their so beautiful"

"Yes, they are"

"Have you two picked out names yet? Asked Pa

"Yes, we have, this is Bethany Joahana Cartwright, and this is Adam Edwin Cartwright or A.J. Cartwright, Adam Jr. Babies meet your Daddy, and Grandpa"

"They are just beautiful Joahana"

"Yes they are, would you like to hold them? Bethany go see your Daddy and Adam, go see your Grandpa"

"Hi beautiful, your just like your mama, look at her hair"

"Yes she has a lot of it, so doe's A.J. and it's curly like his Daddies but they have identicle faces"

"Ok Joahana, the Babies health is all good, and I have your bleeding controlled now, so I'll keep you here for a couple days , to make sure every thing is good , I'll get their birth certificates finished and signed, I'll be back to see you later, once again congratulations to all of you"

"Thank you Dr. Henderson"

"Bye now,

*********MAY 20th READY TO GO HOME**********

"Ok Joahana, I believe you are ready to go home with your new |Children, all your blood tests came back normal, your blood pressure is back down where I wanted it, bleeding is limited, now remember you have had 5 other Children so I am sure that you know no intercourse for 6 weeks or until your bleeding has stopped and |Dr. Martin has given you a go ahead ok,"

"Ok, I heal fast after birth however, just, thought , I would, you know, throw that, in"

"Ah huh, that's our Joahana " said Adam

"Joahana, have you ever had twins before?

"No,

"Alright then, It's a bit different, instead of one delivery, you had two deliveries, which means it takes a bit longer to heal alright"

"Alright,

"Adam, I trust you will take care of this situation for me and make sure Paul Martin says when it is ok?

"Ah yes, I will defiantly take care of that for you Dr. Henderson"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, -Joahana gave Adam a frown, and He gave Her a **wink**, which made it worse-

"Ok, Babies are nice and healthy and always hungry" replied Joahana

"Haha, yes, they kept their mama pretty busy through the past 2 nights" said Adam

"And that's to be expected for at least a couple of months , they will start sleeping longer through the night , try to get them on a schedule Joahana ok"

"Alright,

"Ok, well that's it, the |Birth certificates and Hospital records are all in here, Adam, could you get up and come over here and sign this please, saying that you are taking all 3 of them out od here"

"Yes of course"

"Good luck to all of you" you need help getting

"Well My Love, Do you need some help to get dressed?

"Adam, you promised my Dr. You would make sure we didn't do anything for 6 weeks "

"Ah yes, I did, and I will, Now, do you need help getting dressed?

"I need help getting out of this bed my Darling"

"Ok then, come here, do you want to stand up, or sit on the edge of the bed?

"Well, if you can get my clothes for me I will just sit on the edge of the bed and get dressed right here"

"I can do that for you My Love"

"Thank you My Darling, you need to get the Babies clothes also"

"Ok,

"Where is Pa?

"Right here" -as he entered the room-

"Ah Pa. Just in time, we have been cleared to go home"

"Oh how wonderful, everyone is in good health I take it?

"Yes, they are, here you go My Love"

"Oh, how wonderful to put my normal clothes on again"

"Ah ah, yes,-as Adam gave Her a big dimpled smile-

"Ok Adam, do you want to dress A.J. While I dress Bethany?

"Ah yes, hopefully I still know how to do this"

"They won't break |Adam, just be gentle with Him, that's all"

CHAPTER TEN *****ARRIVING HOME******

"Mama, Papa, Their home, Their home, -Four very happy Children came flying out the front door when adam and Joahana pulled up in front of their home on Lake Tahoe with their two new Children to the Cartwright family, they had just been fed and were in sleeping in their baskets in the back seat , Shyann came out with Her two little one's in tow-

"Hi Mama, Papa,

"Hello you two, oh my what a welcome comity, oh O missed you all"

"We've missed you, were are the Babies Mama? Asked Shyann?

Right in the back seat, they just went to sleep"

"Mama your skinny again" said Elizabeth

"Haha, Adam laughed, yes, she sure is Children"

"Oh Mama, Their beautiful" said Shyann

"Your Papa had a lot to do with them to you know"

"Yes, of course you did Papa"-Shyann gave him a big hug-

"Well, I think we should get these little ones inside now, and your mama needs to get some rest"

"Can I carry one of them inside? Asked Shyann

"Yes, of course, which one, Pink or blue? Said adam

"Oh, just give me one, I don't care"

"Ok, blue it is. And I'll take Pink and your mama, are you ok My love?

"Just a bit of pain, it's normal after child birth, I'll be walking a bit slower for a few day's"

"Oh yes, I had al most forgotten about that, you are going right in and laying down"

"I am not going to argue with Adam"

"Good,

"Ok, you can all look at them and then they are going up stairs with mama ok"

"Ok Papa, their so cute" said Reann

"Yeh, said Lizzie

"They look like you and mama" said Benjamin

"Gee, I wonder why? Said Steven

"Ok, all of you, it's time for mama and them to go upstairs now, your mama needs to get some rest ok, so you guys try to be quiet"

'Papa I'm fixing Dinner tonight so don't worry about it ok"

"Oh no, doe's she have to again? Said Raeann

"Father help us please" said Benjamin

"Hey, thanks a lot, all they have been doing is complaining about my cooking"

"Ok, all of you, let me get your mama and the Babies up stairs and then I'll be down and we can all talk about this alright"

"Ah papa,

"Yes,

"Mama is already up stairs, said Shyann, and one of the Babies is gone also"

"Oh Joahana, ok A.J. let's go and join your mama and sister ok, I'll be down in a few minutes , no fighting ok"

"Hello,

"Ah Pa,

"Hello Adam, is every thing ok over there?

"Oh well that depends on what your asking about"

"Oh, that bad is it?

"Ah ya, the children seem to have have had quite enough of their older Sisters cooking, well you see I would do it , how ever with Joahana and the twins and keeping the piece an-

"Adam.

"Yes Pa.

"Just come out and ask for Hop-Sings help alright Son"

"Ah yes, Ah how would you and Hop-Sing like to come over and have Dinner with your wonderful crazy Grandchildren? I promise it will be entertaining to say the least"

"Of course ., when do you want us there?

"Ah the sooner the better Pa, it seems that they won't even eat the fleshly baked cookies"

"Haha, ok, see you in a while Adam"

"Thamk you Pa,

"Well, guess what?

"What Papa?

"Grampa phoned and He and Hop=sing are coming over to see the Twins, and they will just happen to be here at Dinner time"

""OH YA" said Steven

"Ha, funny I never heard the phone ring" said Shyann

"Oh Well, you were most likely busy doing some thing and didn't hear it ring. I picked it up right away so it wouldn't disturb your Mother and wake the Babies"

"Ah Ha right Papa"-Adam let out a breath and raised a brow as he thought , "well I got us out of that one, what next'-

Adam went upstairs to check on Joahana , he entered their room and found Her on the bed with their little Bethany in Her arm's at Her breast feeding-

"Ah, that is a wonderful sight"

"Adam,

"My Love, I think I am a bit jealous"

"Oh well, My wonderful Husband, I'm afraid that you can't have these again until our Babies are finished with them"

"Ah, and ah, how long do you think that will be My love?

"Well, I'm not sure Adam, It has been different for all my Babies, with Raeann it was only 3 months because she started to get teeth earlier than the others, however Steven never ate enough and my breasts would fill up so so mush that they would really start to hurt very badly"

"Oh, so what did you have to do?

"Well, there was a new mother that delivered just after I did and she didn't have enough milk to feed her Baby so so she would bring him to me twice a day and I would nurse him for her, until she completly ran out of milk and then she had to put him on a bottle"

"Oh ok, So do you have enough for them and their apitights?

"So far I do, this is Bethany's and this one is A. J.'s"

"Oh ok, well ak, you know if you ever need help with easing some of the over flow that you might just get, I mean ah,

"Oh Adam, you are jealous aren't you? Oh, I think she is done, would you like to put Her over your shoulder and burp Her?

"Oh yes, I would"

"Ok, put this over your shoulder first, ok there, now here you go"

"Come here princes"

"Oh My , that was fast, Adam, you're a wonderful Father"

"Oh aint nothen, as Hoss would say"

"Haha,

"So, when doe's A. J. Wake up and eat?

"Oh, He already has, just before this little one"

"Oh ok, Well, My Love, I'm quite certain that you don't want to leave these little one's up here by their selves, so where do you want to put them when we go down stairs?

"Oh, are we going down stairs?

"Yes, we are, there are 4 more children down there that would really like to see and talk to their Mama"

"Oh yes, I guess so, I guess I have gotten kind of wrapped up in these little guys and being here in what I like to call my sanctuary that I haven't really thought about the other Children"

"I certainly understand that My Love, Ok now, how about we go down the back stairs to the library and find a nice safe place for them there"

"Sounds wonderful"

"Ok, oh ah, Pa is bringing Hop-Sing over to ah cook Dinner tonight, seems as though our Children are quite tired of their big Sister's cooking"

"Oh no,

"Yes, they ah, won't even eat the freshly baked cookies either"

"Oh no,

"I tasted one, I can honestly say my Dear Joahana, she defenatly did not take after you in that category"

"Oh Adam,

"Ok, which one, Pink or Blue?

"Adam,

"Ok, you take Blue, I'll take Pink, let's go"

Hop-Sing and Pa were already there when Adam and Joahana came out of the Library,

"Well, Hello there, Hello Hop-Sing" said Adam

"Missy Joahana-so good-see you home-where Babies?

"Their in the Library sleeping Hop-Sing"

"Oh ok-I see later-get Dinner started now-thank you"

"Hi Pa,

"Hello My Dear"

"Hi Grandpa,

"Hi Shyann, where are my other Grandchildren?

"Staying away from me"

"Oh ok, their outside some where probably by the Lake" said Adam

"Oh know, Oh this has gone to far, said Joahana, I'm going out back on the porch and see if I can't find them"

"Joahana, you take it easy" said Adam

"I will Adam, don't worry"

"That statement makes me worry"

"Oh Adam, -Joahana went out on the back porch and looked around for the Children, they saw Her first and came over to Her-

"Hi Mama,

"Hi Children, Do you all want to tell me what on earth is going on with you and Shyann? Why are you avoiding Her?

"Mama,

"Yes Raeann,

"Well She just doesn't cook things like you do"

"Ya Mama,She burnt some thing one night and told us to eat it"

"Oh Steven, I can't believe She would make you eat some thing that was burnt"

"Well she did" said Benjamin

"Mama did you taste the cookies She made? Asked Lizzie

"No, I didn't, how ever your Father did, ok maybe She doesn't cook as good as I do but She can't be that bad you guys"

"Oh yes she is Mama" said all 4 of the Children at the same time,

"Oh My, listen all 4 of you, Shyann has tried her best ok, She had to step in and take over my job as well as her own 2 Children, your Father and I wanted some one to stay here with you so that you wouldn't have to be split up and since she was picking you up for school in the mornings any way it seemed to be the right choice, She is your Sister and She offered to do this, now I think the least the 4 of you can do is go in and tell Shyann that you are sorry for the way you have acted , Steven, Benjamin, you are old enough to know better than to act this way, Raeann and Lizzie you should know better"

"We just missed you and Papa"

"Well Lizzie, that may be true, how ever, you still didn't need to take it out on Shyann, can you all understand that?

"Yes Mama,

Ya,

Steven?

"Yes Mama, I'm sorry"

"Benjamin?

"Yes Mama, I do know better, I'm sorry"

"Alright then, I need a hug from all of you, I love all of you very much, and I missed you allust what to very much, and Grandpa and Hop-Sing are here, Hop-Sing is cooking Dinner tonight alright, ok now, you all know what you have to do right"

"Yep, come on guys, let's all go in together" said Benjamin -the children all went in together and walked right past Adam and Pa not saying a word and went to find Shyann, Joahana was still out on the porch now near the edge by the water just looking over the Lake and the beautiful view with Her hair blowing in the warm Spring breeze and Her full skirt that was made of silk, red in color with her blouse that was loose around her waist and short sleeved , her arms folded over her chest , as Adam stood inside looking at Her and saying to Pa-

"Joahana know's just what to say every time no matter what the circumstances are"

"Yes Adam, She is quite the Mother"

"Yes She is"

Adam went out on the porch and went up to her and put his arm's around her gave her a kiss on the top of her head-

"Remember the last time we were out here like this My Love?

"Yes, I shall never forget it Adam, and we had a few less clothes on and 4 less Children"

"Oh Yes, You are right about that, Oh Joahana, you are quite the Mother and the women, you always seem to know what to say no matter what the circumstances are"

"I take it the Children are talking to Shyann"

"Yes, at least that's where they were headed, I saw them all hugging you so I take it things went well out here"

"Ah,Yes Adam, things went well, they were all missing us, how ever I told them that's no reason to take it out on Shyann"

"Oh, I see,

"They were quite pleased when I told them Grandpa and Hop-Sing were here"

"Haha, yes I guess they were"

"Speaking of Children, have our newest ones woken up hungry again yet?

"Nop, still sleeping sound, I think Grandpa would like for them to wake up how ever"

"Yes, I imagine He doe's , were going to have to have Hoss and Joe , Anna and Jodi over very soon I think My Dear Adam"

"Yes, I have been thinking about that'

"Well, I think I need to go in and sit down My Dear Adam"

"Ok, let's go"

"Oh Adam, I love you so very much"

"And I love you my Loving Joahana, you're the most wonderful women and Mother that there could ever be "-Adam and Joahana embraced in a loving passionate kiss and then went inside-

"Oh My,

"Oh Sorry Mama, they both woke up at once so I brought both of them out, Grandpa offered to help settle them down for me"

"Well you both have done a wonderful job of that" said Joahana

"Their both such good Babies Mama"

"Yes, they are"

"WOOPS, Beth heard your voice , She is starting to fuss" said Shyann

"Ok, I'll take Her"

"I ah, think Pa has put A. J. Back to sleep" replied Adam

"Well, I'll go in the Library and nurse this hungry one if A. J. Wakes up again bring him to me ok"

"Alright my Love"

"Ah, seems our son is now ready to eat his dinner"

"Alright, I think this little one is finished "

"Ok, how do we do this?

"Well, If you want to take your Daughter and burp Her again, I will start feeding A.J. his Dinner"

"Alright, Oh Ah, Hop-Sing said Dinner is almost ready"

"Oh alright, sure smells good"

"Ok,Ok, hungry Boy, here you go, shhh, that's right, hang on, there you go, now you have it, that's my Boy, He hasn't been eating as much as Beth, my Breast is getting sore, an very uncomfortable"

"Oh, can't you change Beth over to that one for awhile My Love"

"Yes, I guess I could try, I'm sure He is gaining weight, He feels like He is"

"Joahana, would you like me to call Paul in the morning and aske him to come look at A. J. And you"

"Oh Adam I'm fine, how ever, I would feel better to know if He was acually gaining waight"

"Alright then, first thing after the Children leave for school ok"

"Thank you Adam. He's feeding good right now, has She burped yet?

'Oh yes, she has, almost right away"

"Well, now you know what your new job is"

"Oh is that right?

"Yes, it is,

"I thought my job was to keep you happy"

"That to"

CHAPTER ELEVEN ******THE KIDNAPPING******

******AUGUST****TWINS ARE 3 MONTHS OLD****

The Cartwright Family was out for a Sunday afternoon picnic along with friends from town, the twins were getting more active now and lots of fun to play with, every got their chance to play with them and hold them, It just so happened that Hoss and Anna had them on their blanket with them by a big shade tree as it was hot out that day, Hoss was just playing with both of them and He turned around for a second and back again and the twins -were gone-

"What the, where, Anna,

"Yes Hoss,

"Did you take the twins some where?

"No Hoss, I didn't, Why?

"Anna, their gone"

"Gone, well maybe Adam or Joahana came to get them"

"I don't think so Anna, Joahana is over there playing with the Children and Adam is there with Pa and Joe, and besides, I found this where the

Babies were laying"

"Hoss, oh no,

"Ya, that's what I said, I have to tell Adam, this is just going ta kill Joahana"

"Adam,

"Yes Hoss,

"The Twins, there gone,

"There gone, what do you mean THERE GONE?

"Adam, this was left where they were laying, Adam, I turned my head for a minute and turned back and they were gone, I'm sorry Adam"

"Adam son, What does it say?

ADAM

You took my Children now I'm taking

Yours, and that replacement for me

Now you both can find out how it feels:

"Its Eleen,

"Eleen,

"Yes Eleen, she can't have gotten far"

"Adam half of Virginia City is here with us today, We will all spread out and find her She has to have some help, She wouldn't take 2 Babies on Her own",

" Adam is Joahana still nursing them? Anna asked

"Yes she is, How in God's name am I going to tell Her our Children have been taken by a mad women?

"You have to Adam, Son, we'll all get started on the search"

"Hoss, get Paul, tell him I'll need him when I tell Joahana"

"You got it Adam"-Adam went over to get Joahana by Herself to tell her what has happened-

"Joahana, Please come over here with me"

"Oh Adam, what's wrong my Darling?

"Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"Oh God help me,

"Adam, what's going on?

"Ok, Joahana, the twins have been taken"

"The twins have been taken? Oh no Adam, your mistaken, Hoss and Anna have them over on their blanket"

"No Joahana, honey, Hoss turned around for a minute and when he turned back they were gone"

"Oh no Adam, NO it can't be, No, No, Not My Babies, Adam No, NO,NO,NO, OH MY GOD NO, ADAM NO"

"Ok Adam, I've got Her" said Paul

"Joahana Paul is here with you everyone is going out to find them My Love, We know who has them, Paul Please, take care of Her"

"I will Adam, you go find those Babies"

Joahana was hysterical and had finally passed out from grief, Paul gave her an injection so she would sleep, every one took care of the rest of the Children, and no one told Bewnjamin and Elizabeth that it was their mother that took the Babies, Roy Coffee was also on the search for Her and who ever was with Her, Adam knew what Her car looked like but could have used a different one because of that,

"Adam, you know Eleen has broken about 3 different laws here now don't ya? I'm sorry but I'm just going to have ta charge Her and lock Her and Her accomplice up when we find them"

"Roy, right now I really don't give a dam what you do to Her , I just want to get my Children back and in one piece and soon, She has no Idea how to look after Benjamin and Elizabeth let alone 3 month old Babies"

"Adam, over here, I think I hear a Baby crying" said Joe

"Oh God help Her if She has harmed them"

"Adam, is that Her car?

"Yes, it is, where is she?

"I don't know but I think I heard one of the Babies crying, I think one of them is in the car, can you hear him Adam?

"Yes, I can, I'ts A. J. "

"How can you tell?

"I just can Joe, where the hell is Eleen and Beth? I have to get A. J. Out of that car, but I'm afraid if Eleen sees me she will run off with Beth, I have to know where She is"

"Wait a minute Adam, I have an Idea, Ok Adam, let's go get A. J. Roy and Pa found Eleen and Beth"

"They did?

"Yep, and the guy she was with, they were stocking up on Baby Items getting ready to leave the State, Roy and Pa are on their way over , come on go get your son, Pa has Beth and She's fine"

"Joahana, Joahana My Love, come on, wake up now, you have two little Babies here who are getting pretty hungry and want their Mama"-A. J. And Beth were laying one on each side of their Mama, and reaching for Her face as Adam ran His hand through Her hair and the Babies were fussing, She started to open Her teary and swollen eye's from crying so hard, the other Children had also been crying and heart broken as well,-Joahana,

"Adam,

"Yes Joahana, the Babies are very hungry My Love, and I believe only you can resolve that little problem for them"

"Oh Adam, Oh My Babies, My Babies, Oh Adam you found our Babies"

"Yes Joahana, we all had a hand in it"

"Are they alright?

"Yes Joahana, I checked them out, they are fine, said Paul, they just need their Mama's very personal attention now"

"Oh yes, of course"

"Come on My Love,

"Oh my, I think I'm going to have to take off my shirt for this Adam, I think I am going to have to feed them at the same time"

"Yes, looks that way, go ahead and take your shirt off , no one but me will see you"

"Can you make sure no one comes around ?

"Yes, I will, ok Babies just a minute ok, your making your Mama undress for you this time, and Papa is loving every bit of it"

"Oh Adam, You can enjoy me when we get home"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful"

"Ummm, it sure doe's My Darling Husband, ok Babies, eat"

CHAPTER TWELVE ****THE SEDUCTION****

"Adam,

"Yes My love.

"Adam,

"Yes Joahana,

"Adam, Please, look at me"

"Ah, yes Joah-oh, Joahana, well now, aw ah, I take it-all- of our Children are in bed for the night?

"Yes, they certainly are"

"Well now, I ah, guess this means you My Love, are mine-for-the-whole-night-as Adam kissed Her from the top of Her head to Her neck, She stood before Him dressed in Her sheer cover up that She wore when they first had gotten together and She had sent His manhood going crazy at that time, and the cover up was only held closed by one tied ribbon just under Her breasts with the neck line going all the way down to where the ribbon tied-Oh Joahana, you do know you drive me crazy when you wear nothing but this"

"My Dear Adam, I believe I drive you crazy no matter what I wear, any way it seems that way when I glance down at your wonderful Penis for which I dearly love and always have, It's so , how do say it, "**MANLY"**

"Ah huh, that's what you call it do you?

"Yes, I do, well, besides ah well, **"HOT AND SEXY"**

"Oh ok, well how bout we go up to our bedroom and just put all of this wonderful Hot and Sexy and crazy loving to work?

"Yes, let's just do that shall we My wonderful Handsome Man"

Adam picked joahana up and carried her to their bedroom, and laid Her gently on their bed, as He started to undress Joahana lay there and watched Him as Her cover up had fallen open baring Her naked body to Adam, which in return had already put his penis into full erection just waiting to be released from His undergarment, Joahana grew more aroused inside and Her nipples were hard with spurts of milk slowly trickling out, now She could see all of Her very Manly Man and smiled at Adam with a very lustful look in Her eye's as she stared at Adam's penis and motioned Him to come close to her, She took it in Her hand and rubbed it up and down as She marveled at it-

"Oh Adam, You are all Man, and all mine"

"Yes, My Love, I am all yours, and you are all mine"

"Oh yes, I certainly am My Darling"

"May I Joahana?

"Yes Adam, Please do, they have been waiting for you"

Adam untied the ribbon under Her breasts and pulled the sheer material away from them, seeing that Her nipples were hard and milk had been and was still a bit flowing from them-

"Oh Joahana, would you allow me to suckle them for awhile?

"Yes Adam, I would really love for you to do that, as long as I can keep caressing you"

"Oh, be my guest My Love, -Adam lay side wise on the bed so as to let Joahana have full access to His still fully erected Penis as she wanted to caress it while Adam took Her breasts and suckled on them getting milk out of them at the same time, -

"Oh Adam, you work your magic on me every time"

"Haha, well My Love, I must say, you ah, don't do such a bad job your self, and I think one part of me is ready to meet up with one certain part of you"

"Oh Adam,

"Yes,

"Please, take me, now"

"And so I shall My Love"

Adam and Joahana made love through out the night.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN ****THE BIRTHDAY****

****TWINS ARE 6 MONTHS OLD****

"Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"I was just thinking, now that A. J. And Beth aren't nursing any longer and getting around better, how bout we throw a party here on Saturday night?

"Oh Adam, that sounds wonderful, what's the occasion?

"Oh nothing really, let's just call it a before the snow falls pre-Christmas party"

"Ok well then let's"

"All right then"-unaware of what Adam was really up to as it was Joahana's Birthday that Saturday, She went about Her day with the activities with the twins, playing the piano, baking cookies, while Adam was in His study making plans and phone calls for Joahana's party, every once in a while He would go through the house where Joahana was and give Her a kiss and continue on-

"Come on A. J. And Beth, time for lunch ok, here you go now, oh my goodness, you both are getting to be very big eaters aren't you? At this rate Mama is going to have to open the Tea House up again"

"Oh no Mama doesn't"

"Oh, look who came to join us for lunch, Hello Papa"

"Hello beautiful, what's for lunch?

"Soup, fresh made"

"Sounds good, so what do you think A. J. And Beth, is it good?

"Haha papa,

"Yes that's papa,

"Papa, mama,

"Oh Adam, their growing so fast"

"Yes they are, Joahana, Saturday afternoon I'd like for you to go into town with me to get some things for the party"

"Alright Adam, I'd love to"

"Good,

*****SATURDAY, JOAHANA'S BIRTHDAY*****

"Children, your Mother and I are going into Virginia City to get some things for the party tonight, do you think you can finish decorating while we are gone?

"Yes Papa,-Adam gave them all a wink-

"Ok then, we will see you later"

"Ok, bye Papa, Bye Mama"

"Bye Children,-What Adam had arranged was that every one was to be there by the time they got back and surprise Joahana, He wanted to take Her to town and let Her shop at one store while He went to pick up Her Birthday gift He ordered at another store, He had A. J. She had Beth, it worked out perfectly, She how ever was quite surprised that every one wanted to close up early this evening-

"Ok My Love, ready to go home?

"Yes Adam, Beth and I are all ready"

"Ok, let's go"

When arriving home Adam told Joahana to wait while He took the Babies and parcels inside and made sure every one was ready for Joahana

"Ok My Love, your next, let's go"

"Adam, I could have gone in by myself"

"Yes well, I just wanted to help you ok"-Adam opened the door for Her and the light came on and then came "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOAHANA"

"Oh my Adam, this is why you wanted a party tonight"

"Yes, it is My Love"

"I for got it was my Birthday"

"As usual, said Adam

"Happy Birthday Daughter"

"Thank you Pa, were you in on this also?

"I must confess I think all of us were"

"Yep, I think ol Adam here has been planen this for quite awhile Joahana" said Hoss

"So that's why you have been disappearing in your study for quite awhile now"

"Yes, it is"

"And here I thought you were just trying to avoid me all this time"

"Ah, not likely"

"Ya, that would be the day Papa would avoid Mama for any reason" said Raeann

"Ok Raeann, why don't you go and check on A. J. And Beth honey ok"-Joahana's face was turning red as She was blushing at Her overly voiceful Daughter-

"Haha, ok every one let's get this party going" said Joe-The music started and Adam had the first dance with His Birthday Girl, which continued with the rest of the Men in the family, and also the Children, the time came for the Birthday Cake and gifts, Joahana came to Adam's gift to Her-

"Oh, this one is from Adam,-when she opened it She saw a beautiful gold heart on a chain with "My Love" engraved on the front, it opened up and inside was a picture of Her and Adam that was taken in New York on their Honeymoon with Her standing in front of Him, back to Him, with His arm's around Her waist and Her arm's on top of His -Oh Adam, This was taken in New York, on our Honeymoon"

"Yes, it was, turn it over"-She turned it over and on the back was engraved "My Angel, I cherish you forever" Adam

"Oh Adam, I love you so very much, I shall never take this off, could you please put this on for me?

"My pleasure My Love"-The party went on and ended with a very happy but tired Joahana, Goodbye's were said and the night ended with Adam and Joahna in bed with each other in their arm's as they fell asleep

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

****SIX MONTHS LATER***** ***THE BIRTHDAYS****

The twins were going to be a year old on the 18th as well as Adam's Birthday, it was to be a big celebration with family and friends at the house, the yard had been decorated and birthday banners were hung for A.J. and Beth and Adam, the twins were very active and kept everyone busy keeping track of them, Joahana had sold the Tea House and started a College fund for them and the other 4 children as well as put the rest of the money in the Bank to use when ever needed, and got Adam a special Birthday Gift which was being kept at Hoss's until today, it was time for the celebration to start and everyone was arriving -

"Pa would you like to round up your newest Grandchildren so they can blow out their candles?

"Yes of course"

"Here we go, and Adam, can you please come over here?

"Alright My Love,

"Well, I guess we are going to have to sing Happy Birthday twice now aren't we? Said Joahana

"Yes, I guess we are" replied adam

"Ok the Twins first, -Happy Birthday was sang and candles blown out-

"Ok now Adam, ok, now for the gifts, Hoss"

"Oh, ok Joahana comen right up, ok Joahana"

"Adam, this is for you"

"Oh ok,-Adam tore the paper off and revealed a beautiful new saddle with His name engraved on one side with an extra touch added to it, "My Darling" ADAM

"Oh Joahana, I, I don't know what to say, this is just wonderful My Love"

"Your welcome Adam, now you can do what I know you have always wanted to do most, ride sport out on the range with out the fear of your old saddle giving way on you, and I will know that my Husband and the Father of our Children will return home safely to us at the end of the day"

"Oh my Joahana, what would I do with out you to protect me and watch out for my safety?

"Hmm, the same thing as I would do with out you to do the same for me, stop existing"

CHAPTER FIFTEEN ****THE TRIAL****

"Hello,

"Adam, this is Roy"

"Ah hello Roy, what can I do for you?

"Adam, the superior court Judge has decided to hold Eleen and Mr. Enbody's trial in Carson City instead of here in Virginia City"

"Oh, why?

"Well Adam, It's understandable, it's mostly because of you and Joahana, have you told Her yet who it was that took the Twins?

"No, I haven't, I didn't see any need to"

"Well Adam, I'm afraid you might have to now, the procecution is calling you as the main witness to it, as well as the rest of your family, they all witnessed Eleen and Mr. Enbody with the Twins in their care"

"When is the trial Roy?

"It starts Monday morning 9:00 A.M. sharp Adam, Adam they have laid several charges against Her, 2 counts of kidnapping, disobying a court order on custody agreement, disobying a restraining order of coming on or near the Ponderosa without 3 days notice and permission from you, intent to remove non custodial Children from the State which alone carries a 5 year prison sentance, Adam I'm afraid Eleen is looking at quite a long stretch in the womens prison in California for all of this, I'm sorry Adam, but I had to let you know"

"Ok Roy, thank you"

"Sure nough Adam, goodbye now"

"Goodbye,

"Adam Darling, what's wrong? You seem troubled Is it the phone call you just received ?

"Yes Joahana, I'm afraid so,"

"Do you want to tell me about it?

"Well Joahana, I'm afraid now I am going to have to tell you about the call, it's ah, going to bring up a bad time for you, one that I really hoped that I could avoid"

"Adam, what is it?

"Sit down here with me Joahana"

"Alright Adam,

"It;s about the day the twins were taken"

"Oh ok, Adam I remember you saying you knew who it was that took them"

"Yes, I did, and do, and now the trial of that person is starting Monday morning"

"Adam, who is it? Tell me who it was that took my Babies"

"Joahana, it was ah, Eleen"

"ELEEN,

"Yes, Eleen, and the man that was with Her"

"Oh, how could She, how dare She"

"Because she left behind a note that said I took Her Children now She's taken mine, and now I would know how it feels, all of us have to testify at the trial we all found Her with the Children and getting ready to leave the State with them, there's several charges against Her, Roy said She will do quite a bit of time in the California prison for women , the trial is being held in carson City"

"So I guess you will be at the trial most of the week won't you?

"Yes, seems that way"

"Oh Adam, we can't tell Lizzie and Benjamin about this"

"That's why the Judge had it moved to Carson City, because of the Children and the Cartwright name, and the newpapers have been banned from the court room"

"Pa, I'm going to talk to the Judge to and see if there isn't a chance that He could sentance Eleen to the State Mental Infermery so She can get some help"

"Well Adam, do you think that would be the best for every one's interest's including your's and Joahana's? You do know that once the Doctors there feel that She is doing doing fine they will have the authority to release Her"

"Yes they do, however, not if I ask Him to put a stipulation on Her release"

"And what would that be Son?

"That She be held there indefenetly, which means, She will never get out"

"Oh yes, Your right Adam, but why this decision?

"Pa, She is Benjamin and Lizzie's Mother and the thought of Her sitting in that Prison cell just doesn't set right with me"

"Well Son, you do what you think is best"

"Ok, I have to get in there and try to talk to Him before we get started"

"Ok Son, meet you in the court room"

"Ok Pa,

"Adam, what did the Judge say? Asked Pa

"He ah, said He'd take it under advisement, after He had heard every one's testamony, and it appears that the District Attorny and the State of California for Childrens Services has wittness against Eleen also, ah, it doesn't look good for Eleen either way around, apparently their going to call me as a wittness for the way I found the Children when I got to Sacramento"

"Well Son, you have done all you can do, you have to tell the truth up there"

"Yes, I know I do Pa, well I guess it's time to go in"

The trial took the whole week as there was a lot of people to testify against Eleen and none for Her, She was found guilty on all charges and the Judge took Adam's request under advisment as to where She would spend most of the rest of Her life, as for Mr. Enbody He got 10 years in Nevada State Penitentury for 2 counts of kidnapping and attempting to take the Babies to another State, Eleen was being held at Carson City jail until the Judge made up His mind about the p lace where She would be doing Her time.

"Adam, could I see you in my chambers please?

"Yes, of course"

"Adam I'm about to make my decision on where Eleen will be doing Her time, before I do that however, I need you to realize that if I order Her to the California State Mentally impaired that when and if the Doctors feel that She is helped they have the authority to release Her back to society again, unless I also attach an order to that, that would emediatly transfer Her to the California Womens State Prison for a term of 15-20 years on all of these charges, so Adam, do you want to take that chance that she will be back here and maybe do harm to you and your family next time? Or just get it over with and sentance Her right to the Womens correction center"

"Can't you put a time on the Mental Hospital stay?

"No, the Doctors are there for that reason Adam, to protect the patients, Adam, I need to know now, this is highly irregular for me to even take into consideration some thing like this, I'm only doing it because of the circumstances and because of your family name"

"I thank you for that Judge, I, I just don't know"

"Well then, I'm going to make it easy for you Adam, I agree that Eleen doe's need mental help, so I am sentencing Her to the California State Mental facility release to be determined by the Doctor's , to be placed in the prison ward, after release from there She is going to be transferred to the California State Womens Prison for a period of not less than 15 years and not more than 20, if however She doe's all Her time at the Hospital then She will be released from there"

"Well then, I guess that's it"

"Yes, my court will riven in 15 minutes"

Eleens sentance was handed down and She was taken away, Adam now had to hope that His Children would never ask about Eleen,

"Son,

"Yes Pa,

"You did all you could, it's out of your hands now, let's go home"

"Yes, let's go home"

CHAPTER FIFTEEN *****PETER*****

"Adam,

"Yes Joahana,

"Do you think you could watch the Twins if I go into Virginia City shopping ?

"Yes of course My Love, you just want a day by yourself do you?

"Oh I guess so, A couple friends called and wanted to meet and go do some shopping and have Tea"

"Sure Joahana, you go ahead, have fun ok"-Joahana gave Adam a loving passionate kiss-

"Ummm, well now, let's just take this up in our bedroom when I get back ok"

"Yes let's, My Love"

Joahana left and went to meet Her friends in town, they were having a good time"

"Joahana, look let's go in here ok?

"Oh my, yes let's, look at this, Adam would go crazy if I wore this to bed"

"Joahana, Adam goe's crazy just looking at you period , never mind what you are wearing" said Susan

"Yes well, but it won't hurt by adding a little oil to the fire, any thing I can do to drive Him even crazier"

"Oh Joahana, some times I feel sorry for that poor Man of yours"

Joahana and Her friends left the store with their purchases in their hands, as they were walking down the streets Joahana started to feel very uncomfortable as if some one was watching them from afare, and She was right, some one was watching "HER" and it was some one that She never dreamed She would ever see again-

"Joahana, are you ok?

"No, I mean I don't know, I just feel like some thing isn't right, like we are being watched"

"Oh Joahana, what do you mean? Said Joyce Joahana, you are scaring me now, what is going on?

"I don't know for sure, It's probably all in my mind, but it's a feeling I used to get over 12 years ago when one certain person was around"

Joahana's feeling was getting stronger and stronger, and for a very good reason because that person was now almost upon Her-

"Joahana-She looked around and to Her horor She was right, it was PETER, Her Childrens Father,

"Oh my God, Peter, what the hell are you doing here? And how did you find me?

"Joahana, we should phone Adam"

"Ya, go ahead Joahana, you phone that rich new Husband of yours, the one who has taken my Kids in His name"

"How dare you, who do you think you are, coming here and trying to use your so called powers on me like you used to, I'm not that women any longer Peter, and if I were you I'd get out of this town dam fast before you are railroaded out by the whole town, as you can see by every one gathering , you don't stand a chance of man handeling me in this town"

"Ya, well let's just see about that ha Joahana, your still the little bitch I was married to, and I'll do as I dam please with you"

"Get your hands off me"

"I found you and now I'm taking you back"

"How the hell did you find me?

"Sacramento knows all about the Cartwrights and that crazy x-wife of your high and mighty Husband and how She got sentanced to that nut house and all"

"You're a dam lier" said joahana -Adam had been phoned through all of this, Pa had showed up at the house earlier and stayed with the Twins while Adam took His car and headed for town, Hoss just happened to have arrived in town at the same time as Adam and noticed it was Joahana who was being attacked by this strange Man, Peter slapped Joahana for calling Him a lier and His slap was once again refreshed in Joahana's mind,-

"Go ahead Peter do what you do best, hit me again, prove to every one what a big Man you are"

"You bitch, I'll kill you this time"-as He raised His fist, Adam and Hoss grabbed His hands and jerked them behind His back nearly breaking them-

"Not before we kill you first, Joahana, are you alright My love?

"No, I'm not Adam, I'm terrifyed"

"Adam, I got this, you take care of Joahana" said Roy

"Ah, so you're the one my Kids call Papa"

"Your kids? You have never been a Father to my children, not when they were born, or through their lives, this is their father, their wishes, their choice, you're a poor excuse for a Man let alone a Father, I hope they throw the book at you and you root in jail"

"Come on Joahana" said Adam

"No, not until I do one last thing"-Joahana turned around to Peter and made a fist and hit Him in the face and then kicked Him right square in His manhood, She just happened to have Her boots on, He went down like a shot gun hit Him-

"And this is for calling me a bitch"-Joahana hit Him again-

"Joahana-Adam had to laterlly pick Her up and carry Her away as She tried to kick Him in the head-Joahana, that's enough now, stop"-Joahana buried Her head in Adam's chest and cried like a Baby and started falling to the ground , Adam held Her up as He pulled Her in close tol Him-Joahana, come on, It's over now, Roy took Him away ok My Love, Hoss get Paul"

"I'm here Adam, Joahana let me look at you. Oh my, Adam Her face is very bruised and Her hand might be sprained, Joahana can you move it?

"Oh, No, it hurts to much"

"Ok get Her over to my office Adam"-Adam carried Joahana over to Paul's office and Hoss was right behind Him-Joahana, I'm going to have to put a small cast on this for you, you won't be able to use it for quite awhile"

"Looks like you have cooken duty Adam" said Hoss

"Not a problem,

"As far as your face Joahana, keep putting ice on it when you get home, I want you to go home and go to bed for the rest of the day, I'm going to give you some thing to help you relax ok,"

"Ok,

CHAPTER SIXTEEN ****JOAHANA*****

Joahana was silent all the way home, Adam was very worried about Her, Her face had started to swell up, Her eye's were red and swollen from crying so hard and Her mind was now filled with all those terrible memories of 12 years ago when on a daily basis She was treated like this and called these names and felt like She was nothing, Her self worth was degraded once again and She was humiliated in front of Her friends, Her Husband and the town that had taken Her and Her children in as their own-

"Joahana My love, we are home"

"Oh, alright Adam, thank you"-Adam went around and opened Her door for Her, and tried to help Her in the house-thank you Adam, I can go in by myself"

"Joahana,

"What is it Adam?

"I want to help you"

"I an do it myself, thank you any way"-Joahana went in the house by Her self ahead of Adam, walked past Pa and went right up to the bed room-

"Adam,

"Yes Pa,

"What's happening with Joahana?

"Her former Husband found Her here in Virginia City?

"How?

"Apparently, it's in every newspaper in Sacramento about Eleen, and we were mentioned as being living on the big Ponderosa just outside of Virginia City"

"Oh, so now Joahana knows where Eleen was sentanced to do Her time?

"Yes, seems that way"

"Adam, what happened to Her? How did She get those injuries?

"From Him, before Hoss and I got to Him, He was getting ready to throw another punch at Her when we grabbed both of His arm's behind and nearly broke them, He was calling Her His favorite names again as usual , bitch, poor excuse for a mother, how ever, Joahana was furious enough at Him She got a couple of moves in Her self, She slugged Him in the face with Her fist, then She kicked Him in His shall we say "Family jewels" and brought Him down to His knees, Roy got there and took over which was a good thing because She was getting ready to kick Him in the head when I had to pick Her up to stop Her, She had Her boots on Pa"

"Her boots on"

"Yes, Her boots on, when she slugged him She sprained Her hand, looks like I'll be staying around here for awhile Pa, She's suppose to keep ice on Her face so I better get some up to her"

"Yes of course Son, Do you want me to stay for awhile?

"It's up to you Pa"

"Joahana, My Love, here is some ice to put on your face, can you look at me?

"Why? My face isn't pretty any longer, not the way you like to see it"

"Oh Joahana, how can you say that? You're the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on, just because it's bruised doesn't make it any less beautiful, your as beautiful out side as you are inside, My love, please, don't let that Man and what He did to you today take these past 12 years away from you, He's not worth it"

"Adam, I'd like to be by my self now please"

"Alright My Love, keep this ice on your face ok"

"If you wish"

"Try to get some sleep Joahana ok"

"Yes, ok,

"Pa, I'm really worried about Joahana"

"What's going on Adam?

"It's like She has just with drawn from the world , She didn't even ask about the Twins"

"Oh Yes, She didn't even say a thing to me when She came in the house , Adam do you think you should get Paul out here?

"I'm not sure, She might get mad at me and tell me to mind my own business the state of mind She is in right now"

"Oh Yes, you might be right about that"

"I'll just give it a day or two Pa, but no more than that, I'll see how She reacts around the Children, speaking of the Children, I have to come up with a good story of how their Mama got these injuries and why She has with drawn like this, Pa, I don't mind tellen ya, I really could use my Fathers advise and help on this one"

"Son, All you had to do is ask, why don't I go and get Hop-Sing and come back and He can take care of the kitchen duties and I can help with the Children and you concentrate on Joahana"

"Sounds good Pa"

"Alright then, I'll be back"

"Thanks Pa,

Adam was beside himself, He just didn't understand what had happened to His Joahana, worst of all He had no Idea how to help Her, it was as though she didn't want His help or any one else's for that matter, the fact that She didn't seem to care about the twins was a real concern to Adam now, those two were Adam's and Her's together and they were very special to Her and didn't like being away from them very long, all the Children were even Adam's Children were very special to Her, but the twins held a special place in her heart , Adam and every one else knew what it did to her when Eleen took them from Her, the Children would be home from school soon and He knew He had to tell Shyann what happened today, how ever Raeann and steven didn't even know their real Father so Adam would have to tell them another story and make them understand that Mama just needed to be alone for awhile now,

"Hi Papa,

"Hi Shyann

"Is Mama gone some where? Her car is gone"

"Shyann, I need to talk to you alone right now"

"Oh ok, is there some thing wrong?

"I'm afraid so, Children can you take the twins in the Library and play with them for awhile so I can talk to Shyann ?

"Ok Papa, come on Babies"

"Alright Papa, what's going on, and where is She?

"Shyann, how much do you remember about your Father?

"My Father, If I can all Him my Father, from what I remember of Him, He was never around, and when He was He was drunk and treated Mama like she was His slave, He told Her She was only good for having His Kids, and doing His loundry and cooking for Him, He called Her names all the time, told Her She could make a lot of money for Him on Her back, Her being so pretty and Her perfect body and all, when She didn't do things the way He thought She should be doing it He would start hitting on Her and if She tried to fight back He'd start beating Her more and calling Her worse names , His favorite

name for Her was a bitch, Me and the boy's would try to stop Him , how ever we just weren't strong enough up against Him, He sent us flying across the room a few times, Reann and Steven were to young to really know what was going on, I would always take them out of the room until He would pass out, and then Mama would take all of us to the neighbors until morning and She would watch Him leave, so that is what I remember about our wonderful Father, Now tell me Papa, what is going on and where is Mama?

"Shyann your Mama was in town today with some friends, when ah,

"When What Papa?

"When your Father showed up"

"WHAT? What are you talking about ? How did He find us?

"He lived in Sacramento, He read about Eleen's trial in the newspapers there and of course our names were mentioned and where we lived"

"Oh Papa, Oh no, did He see Mama?

"Yes, I'm afraid so, b y the time I received the phone call and got to town, at the same time Hoss got there also, He had already hit Her in the face and had been calling Her names, She was fighting back by the time we got there, She hit Him in His face with Her fist, Kicked Him in ah, ak ah, well,

"Oh ok, right on"

"Yes well, She had Her boots on and He went to the ground, that's after Hoss and I had Him by both arm's behind His back and Roy came along and took over, She was going to kick Him in the head when I had to pick her up and carry Her away"

"Good for Mama, Papa, why did He even come here? It's been over 12 years

"Well, I'm thinking it's money"

"Oh, most likely, He always did try to find the fastest and easest buck"

"Yes well, Shyann, your Mama has a very bruised and swollen face and Her hand is sprained, how ever, that's not the worst of it"

"Oh Dear Lord, there's some thing worse?

"Shyann, Joahana has seemed to with draw into Her self, it's like all those memories and hurts have once again returned, she hasn't ev en asked about the twins since She has been home, She won't let me help Her with any thing, when I took ice up to Her and tried to put it on Her face She ducked as if to shield Her face from a hit from me"

"Oh Papa, Oh No, that's exactly what it was like when we were with our so called Father, but for Her not to even ask or care about the twins, and you, Oh Papa, She loves you so much, you have to know that?

"Yes well, that may be Shyann, I seem to be walking on egg shells around Her right now, Pa is bringing Hop-Sing over, I think they are planning on staying for awhile, do you think you can explain things to Rusty and David?

"Yes of course I can, what about these 6 here?

"That I'm afraid is up to me, and I guess I should go in and start doing that now\'

"Papa, I'm going up to see Mama ok"

"Ok, ah, just be careful of the way you talk to Her alright"

"Alright,

Adam went in to talk to the Children and tried to help them understand that Mama just needed some time **by** Her self for awhile, how ever the twins were only 15 months old and all they wanted was their Mama and Her attention and couldn't understand why they didn't,

Shyann went up to see Her Mama, when She got up there and went in the room She was shocked She hadn't seen Hadn't seen Her Mama like this for over 12 years just before She started to pick up Her life, gathered up Her Children and left Utah for Nevada to start a new life for Her and Her Children, Shyann had no Idea that Her Mama even had any of those kind of clothes around any longer, She had Her long dress on down to Her ankles and it was buttoned up to Her neck, Her hair was put up in a twist in the back of Her head, She didn't seem to care about the bruise on Her face and ignored the swelling and didn't keep the ice on it.

"Mama,

"Yes Shyann do you want some thing? I'm afraid I don't have much to offer you"

"Mama all I want from you is your love"

"Huh, well I'm afraid I don't have any of that to give away any more either, sorry about that"

"Mama please, don't say that, you have more love in your little finger than any one else I have ever known"

"Shyann please, I really don't need all of these so called compliments that you and Adam and who ever the hell else is going to try on me"

"Mama, don't say these things, every thing we are saying to you is true"

"Shyann don't you have Children to go home to?

"Yes Mama I do, and you, you have 6 Children downstairs who need you very badly, and a wonderful gorgeous Husband who loves and cares for you more than life itself"

"Shyann, Please mind your own business my 6 Children downstairs have their Father and the rest of the Family to watch over them, they really don't need me, I'm not the Mother they thought I was and I'm not the women Adam thought I was or has fantasized about, it's time they all realized that, I am what I am, and that person is actually what your Father said I was today and what He told me I was all those years I was with Him, now, I'd like for you to leave please, I'm tired, I'd like to lay down for awhile before I start Adam's Dinner, I don't want Him any madder at me than He already is"

"Mama, you think Papa is mad at you? Oh Mama, you are so wrong"

"Shyann Please"

Shyann left went down stairs and talked to Adam with tears in Her eye's, Pa and Hop-Sing were there, Dinner was being taken care of, Shyann was telling Adam and Pa every thing that Joahana had said to Her and how cold She was to Her, and how was dressed, Adam was in tears,

"Oh Dear God, My Dear Joahana"

"Papa what are we going to do?

"Oh Shyann, I can honestly tell you, this time I just don't know"

"Papa where did She get the Idea that you were mad at Her?

"I don't know, I never gave Her a reason to, I've been trying to think, I just don't know"

"I'm going to phone Brent and let Him know what is going on, He can feed the Children"

"Yes alright,

"Adam, maybe we should phone Paul" said Pa

"Do you honestly think Joahana is even going to let Him in the room?

"Well I don't know Son, She just might, She allowed Him to treat Her"

"Yes, She did didn't She, go ahead and phone Him Pa, I'm going up to see Joahana"

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN ****THE TREATMENT****

While Pa phoned Paul Adam went up to see Joahana hopping to try to talk some sense into Her, He wasn't about to let His Joahana slip back into that life that She worked so hard to get herself out of all of those years ago, it broke His heart to see Her the way She was dressed and Her hair done up when He got into the room, Joahana was standing out on the balcony with Her arms crossed over Her chest, She didn't hear Adam come in or come out on the balcony, She was in Her own thoughts, and it wasn't good thoughts which wasn't going to help Adam's talk with Her easy,

"Joahana,

"Yes Adam, I will be down shortly to start your Dinner, please don't get madder at me"

"Joahana I'm not mad at you, and I never was, where did you get such an Idea like that? And as far as Dinner is concerned , you know I am taking care of that until your hand heals"

"Adam please,

"What Joahana? What can I do to prove to you that I love you so much, I could never hurt you or say any thing to hurt you"

"Haha, yes well, that's what all Men say isn't it, you know, so you can get on our good side again only to start having us trust you again, and then, WHAM, there it comes again, you know, I'm just at that stage now so that I am just going to accept what ever comes my way from now on, I've given up the fight and finally figured out that you Men are deffenatly the dominate one's and if we don't do as we were meant to do, well, I guess this and this, is what we deserve for it, so, so be it, all of you win against the weaker of us"

"Oh Joahana,** PLEASE, DAMIT, I'M NOT PETER, IT'S ME ADAM, I LOVE YOU, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT**?

"ADAM, it's me Paul"

Adam Son, come on, let Paul be with Joahana"

Paul was able to calm Joahana down, He treated Her for sever depression for about a mon She was starting to come out of it slowly and started to interact with the Children more, the twins were very demanding on Her, Adam took them up to be with Her in their room through different times of the day, Her face was almost healed and returning to normal, Her hand was also healing nicely , Her cast was removed She still had to be careful how she used it, She started dressing normal again and was showing love for Adam limitly by a kiss and a hug , She still wasn't completly over Her fear of Men as far as their strength and touch goes and Adam being all Man had that touch of a strong Man, the whole family was very supportive of Her, Anna and Jodi were there for Her when ever She just needed to talk or a shoulder to cry on, Joahana slowly started to play Her piano again but not Her singing, She was walking in Her flower garden and sitting out in Her lawn swing playing with the twins , a smile had come back to Her face, She started remembering how Her relationship with Adam was before every thing had happened , more and more every time Adam was near Her, She started to give Adam more freedom with Her, trusting Him more every day and had those feelings She had when ever She was around Him, the feelings of the love for Him and the special love that She felt they had, Adam didn't force Himself on Her, He let Her do it in Her time Her way,

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN ****THE HEALING****

*****TWO MONTHS LATER******

"Adam.

"Yes Joahana

"Do you think we can talk for awhile?

"Yes, of course Joahana, just let me put the twins down for their nap, is that alright My Love?

"Yes Adam, you haven't called me that for quite awhile"

"Yes well, let me put these tired and fussy Children down, and we'll talk about that ok"

"Ok Adam, I'll Be out on the back porch sitting in our swing"

"Alright, I'll be right there"

Adam put the twins down for their nap, and was looking forward to talking with Joahana,

"Ok Joahana, I'm all yours, Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?

"Did the twins go down ok?

"Yes, they were quite tired , Now, let's talk about what you wanted to really talk about"

"Ok Adam, I ah, I guess, what I really want to talk about is, US",

"US, what about us Joahana?

"Oh, don't look so worried Adam, what I am trying to say is that, Well, huh, oh boy, I don't know why I am having a hard time saying this, after all, we are married"

"Joahana My Love, just come out and say it ok"

"Yes well, I'm beginning to remember and have feelings that I had when ever I was near you, not the feelings of the hatered towards Men, I know now that it was all because of Peter coming back into my life and the way it happened, and Adam, I am so very sorry for that,

"Joah-

"Adam please, let me finish, I believe and know now, and with the help of Paul, that I let myself fall back into those dark days and years of my life, I drifted away from you, your family, and my own children, the ones whom I have always protected from that horrible Man, I just hope and pray that they in time will be able to forgive me, especially Shyann, I know I have been horrible to Her, I do love my Children very much Adam, you do believe that don't you?

"Of course I do Joahana, I never daughted it"

"And I love you also Adam, I just think maybe I might need a bit more time as far as our sexual part goes, although like I said , those feelings are coming back and very strongly I might add, So Adam, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, now it's your turn, I mean if after every thing I have said that has to do with us, your still interested in even talking about any thing to do with us"

"Are you finished now My Love?

"Yes, I believe so"

"Joahana, I love you, I have never stopped loving you through all of this, I just really have not known how to approach you, as far as our sexual relationship , Joahana you know I won't force any thing on you, you can have as much time as you need, I'll be here for you, when you feel your ready, and you feel that your trust in Men has returned, and yes your right, about those feelings you had or have for me when you are even close to me, that was very real, and you reacted on it every time, as for me, every time I look at you my heart melts and I fall in love with you all over again, your so beautiful Joahana, and have a very sweet spirit about you and a personality that is all your own, My Love, every one loves you, and have been worried about you"

"Adam,

"Yes Joahana,

"Just sitting here with you, has been really bringing those loving feelings for you, to me"

"Ok, well Joahana, what would you like to do about those feelings?

"Well, you can put your arm around me if you want, and just see how stronger it gets"

"Alright, It's a start I guess"

"Yes, I guess it is"

"Adam, you can kiss me also"

"Alright,

Adam put His arm around Joahana and kissed Her hoping that, that kiss would set every thing off for Her, He really was longing so much to have Joahana in their bed and make love with Her, however, He was letting Her do the moves,

CHAPTER NINETEEN ****JOAHANA AND ADAM****

****THREE WEEKS LATER****

This morning Joahana woke up and Adam was not beside Her in bed, She was very startled by this, Adam always woke up with Her beside Him in the mornings, and this was one morning that She really had hoped He would have been beside Her, as Her feelings of passion and love for Him had completly returned and wanted to show Him in a very special way by waking Him up as She used to do before all of Her darkness had happened almost 8 months ago, all She had thought of now is how She had made Adam suffer for Her inability to give Him the loving part of their relationship that they both had vowed never to keep from each other, and it was Her who made Adam suffer for 8 months now, She needed to get up and go find Adam and try to start making up for those lost months and to satisfy Her Husbands longing needs for Her as His wife,

Joahana looked every where for Adam, He wasn't in His study the twins were napping the other Children were gone to school , the car was out front, Joahana knew He wouldn't leave the Children unattended unless He knew She was awake, walking around the yard in Her nightgown She saw the door to the stable open, and knew Adam must be in there,

"Adam,

"Oh Joahana, I let you sleep this morning"

"Adam, that's not true, what's wrong? I have never woken up in our bed alone in the 3 years we have been married"

"Ah, so you finally remember every thing"

"Yes Adam, Every thing, Adam, I know you have been suffering terribly because of all of what I have put you through, and for that I am so very sorry, I know because of being with you for over 4 years now what your desires for me are like and how strong they always have been , it's probably been hell for you laying beside me every night and trying to control your self"

"Huh, Yes Joahana, It certainly has been, and I do believe I reached my limit this morning, you're my wife, the Mother of my Children, the most beautiful women in the world , a wonderful Mother, my desire for you is so over powering that I just couldn't stay laying in that bed beside you any longer this morning without deffinatly doing some thing that I most likely would have been sorry for, as I told you Joahana it will be up to you when you are ready, all I ask is that from now on you cover up that beautiful perfect body of yours with one of those flannel nightgowns you said were for old Ladies"

"Oh my, Adam you have not looked at me once all the time you have been talking, and by the way, Mr. Think you have every thing figured out Adam Cartwright, if you had stayed in bed this morning with your wife and Mother of your Children, and very sexual intament partner, I would have woken you up Joahana style, **ADAM, LOOK AT ME**"

Adam turned and looked at Joahana with a very bewildered look on His face, but looking at a very beautiful and smiling Joahana who was looking very sexy and inviting at that moment,

"Oh Joahana, are you really back?

"Yes Adam, I'm really back, and I'm very willing and ready to meet your needs and desires that you have been longing for, for 8 months now"

"Well, I must say My Love, your certainly dressed for it, your ah, usually not wearing this at 11:00 in the morning"

"Yes well, I just might have had some naughty thoughts in mind , just think of it that way"

"Oh ok, since you put it that way, how bout we just return to our love nest and take care of some of those naughty thoughts shall we?

"Ah yes, I can see by the looks of those tight jeans and getting tighter by the minute, that we

should just go up to that love nest now"

"Ah yes, leave it to you to notice that my Dear Joahana, first of all, let's just start with this ok"

Adam took Joahana in His arm's and drew Her close to Him and kissed Her very passionately they then went in the house , checked on the twins, they both were still sleeping , they then went to their bedroom,

"Adam, please take off your clothes now, all of them, I want to see all of you, it has been way to long for me not to gaze upon my Man, my Manly Man in all His glory"

"Yes My Love, I will"

Adam took off His shirt, as Joahana lay on the bed watching Adam undress, She now noticed that His jeans were really bulging now, Adam took off His belt and undid his pants, and dropped them to the floor, then came His undergarment Adam took them down and over His now very erected penis, Joahana let out a gasp and reached out and took it in Her hand and rubbed it up and down His Penis as Adam took a deep breath , Joahana got on Her knees on the edge of the bed and took His penis into Her hands and guided the tip of it into Her mouth , She suckled it with Her tongue rubbing it on top of it , and then took more in Her mouth as She massaged His testicacles in one hand,

"Oh Joahana, Oh My Love"

"My Man, come, make love to me, now, oh please"

"Yes, My loving Wife, I shall"

Adam lay Joahana down on the bed pulled Her gown off over Her head and Her beautiful firm round breasts were revealed to Him, He took them in His mouth and suckled them and went down Her body as He pulled Her legs apart and kissed Her mound of golden silk pubic hair

"Oh Adam, Please take me now my Darling, please"

"Yes Joahana, but I will go easy , as it has been awhile , and I don't want to hurt you"

"Alright Adam, I understand"

Adam entered Joahana slowly a little at a time , as not to hurt Her, She let out a cry as He went in farther , She grabbed His arm's nd held them tight then She arched Her back giving Him the go ahead to go farther in and then begged Him to go in all the way the way as She wrapped Her legs around Adam's back to make sure He was all the way in, as if there was any dought, Adam was all Man with His Penis to go with it, it didn't take long for both of them to climax together, He told Her to turn on Her side with Him so He could stay inside Her as long as He could, She did, and they lay together like that for awhile just looking and smiling at each other as Joahana ran Her fingers through Adam's thick chest hair and He through Joahana\s soft golden hair,

"Oh Adam, No.

"Sorry My Love, that's just the way it works"

"How long will it take for it to ah, you know"

"Haha, maybe an half hour, however, I think I hear our Children"

"Oh yes, that's right, we do have Children don't we?

"Yes, we do,

""Well I guess we will have to get up and take care of those Children, Adam, is there any thing in particular that you would like for me to wear to day?

"Oh well, let me see now, how about one of your silk shirts, that come open right to here,-Adam pointed to her breast line-and then one of your nice skirts that fit to your shape very nicely, that ah, red sued one, and of course your bare feet"

"Alright then, I shall do just that, but just remember when you get turned on by it, you asked me to"

"Yes well, I hear A. J. Calling so while you get up and get your sexy clothes on for me to marvel at you for the rest of the day, I shall get dressed and go rescue our Children"

"Mmm, Yes Adam, It's a sham you have to cover up that manly body from me, and I do mean Manly, all Man"

"Wy Joahana Cartwright, I do believe you are trying to keep me in this bed all day with you"

"Hmmm, Wy Adam Cartwright I do believe you are right , can't we ah, phone Pa and ask Him if He would like to spend some quality time with His Grandchildren?

"Oh Joahana, I would love nothing better, tell ya what, how bout we just look after our Children for the rest of the day and until their bedtime, then we have our bed time together, and I will ask Pa if He will take the 4 oldest and Hoss and Anna if they will take the twins Friday night and all day Saturday, and I will take you some place very special, what do you think?

"Well now Mr. Cartwright, if ah, you promise to bare this to me the whole time we are away, and fully erected, like ah, it seems to be doing again now, then I say yes, by all means yes"

"Well then, I can assure you Mrs. Cartwright it will be bared to you fully erected , and before it gets to much farther along , I need to get dressed and go and get our Children, Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"Let it go,-She was holding on to His Penis-

"But Adam, I'm just trying to make up for lost time"

"Haha, yes well, you can hold it all you want in bed tonight ok"

"Ok,

CHAPTER TWENTY ***THE TRUTH***

Joahana and Adam were never so much in love again, Joahana was back to Herself, Adam had even said several times that She was even more sexual towards Him than when they first met, He some times found it hard to keep up with Her but He loved every minute of the love He got from Her, the Children were approaching their 3rd Birthday which was also Adams Birthday, they were planning a celebration for them, it was this coming weekend and all the plans were finished,

The twins were spending the afternoon with Shyann and Her Children, Joahana decided to take a swim in the Lake, nude, Adam was out on the range with Hoss and Joe and ready to go home now to see His beautiful wife,

"Hoss, Joe, see you tomorrow"

"Ya Adam, see Ya tomorrow"

Adam returned home, unsaddled sport , and went into the house when He didn't find Joahana He went out on the back porch and there She was, in the Lake just coming up from the water Her breasts bared and Adams heart started beating faster and His jeans started getting tighter, Joahana always had that effect on Him no matter what the situation was,

"Oh Adam, I didn't know you were home"

"Yes, I know,

"Would you care to join me? The water is wonderful and it could even get to boiling if you were to come in with me"

"Oh Joahana, you My love, are so bad"

"Yes, but you love it don't you my Dear Adam?

"Haha, Oh Joahana"

"Yes, would you like a chance to shed those clothes or should I just pull you in here with me?

"Ah, well, you give me no choice do you?

"No, I don't,

"Where are the twins?

"At Shyann's , now what's it going to be?

Joahana watched Adam as He undressed and bared every inch of His body to Her,

"Oh Adam, I see you are ready for some good Joahana loven"

"Oh yes, My Love, I am always ready for that"

"Well then do come in my Darling let's get the water boiling Ok"

Adam jumped in with Joahana , She disappeared and swam under Him coming back up between His legs, which caught Adam totally by surprise, as She came back up, She came right up next to Him in front of Him as Her body moved up every inch of His body Her hands on His hips as She came up and now met Him face to face, He took Her head into His hands and kissed Her ever so passionately as Joahana wrapped Her legs around His waist

"Oh My beautiful Joahana, how do you do it My Love?

"Do what Adam?

"Continue to surprise me with your ways of making love to me"

"Oh Adam, I don't know, I suppose it has always been within me, I just needed the perfect Man to use them on"

"Oh well, I thank you for that My Love"

"Of course my Dear Adam, I wouldn't have it any other way, now let's get this water boiling hotter ok"

"Yes, by all means, let's"

Adam took Joahana placing His fully erected Penis inside of Her while She remained with Her legs wrapped around Him, as She moved Her hips with His thrusts and He suckled on Her breasts as She leaned back to give Him full accesses to them, Adams seed poured into Her as she climaxed.

"Oh Adam, oh how I love you"

"Ah joahana, you my love, are my true inspiration"

The celebrations had started and the twins were once again celebrating their birthday with their Papa, it seemed like everyone in Virginia City was there, as well as a few that had read the Sacramento news about the sentence that eleen had gotten and the reason behind it,

Joahana was with a couple of friends She hadn't seen in quite a while and been in the Library together catching up on different things, and Susan happened to mention the article She read about Eleens sentance

"Joahana, that was sure something that Adam did on behalf of eleen as far s Her sentance went for what She had did wasn't it" said susan

"Oh about which part Susan?

"About asking the Judge to sentence Her to the California Mental Health to get Her help She needs instead of Womens Prison, of course after the Doctors say she is ready to go if she hasn't been there for at least 15 years the Judge imposed on Her that she go's right to the Women's prison until her time is up"

"Oh is that right, replied Joahana, and ah, the news said that Adam requested this?

"Yes Joahana, didn't you know this already? You look so shocked"

"Ah Susan maybe we should change the subject ok, replied Joyce, or better yet, maybe we should go back and see how things are going out there"

"Yes, that would be a very good Idea" said Joahana

The Ladies went back out to join the celebration and Joahana was in an entirely different mood toward Adam now than before She went off to talk t o Her friends and it wasn't an mood that Adam was going to like

"Oh Joahana, are you having a good visit with your friends? Asked Pa

"Yes Pa, I am thank you, ah where are the twins? I think it's time for them to cut their cake now

"Oh well, I think their over here with Adam"

"Oh alright, we can get them all to cut their cakes then alright"

"Sounds wonderful, said Pa

"Adam,

"Yes Joahana,

"Would you like to help my Children cut their cake and then you can cut yours"

"Ah yes alright, Joahana, what's going on? And this, your Children"

"Do you really want to get into this now Adam? Let's just say I am just now finding out about some **"old"** news, now let's just get through the rest of the day alright"

"Joahana the Children are all in bed, you have been back here in your sewing room almost since the party left, now would you mind telling me what's going on?

"Huh, ok Adam, I will be very glad to , and when I do you had better have a real dam good explanation of why you would do such a thing"

"Ok Joahana, just what is it that you think I have done?

"I don't think Adam, I know, don't Patronize me"

"Ak ah, alright, what?

"Adam, how could you? How could you ask the Judge to give Eleen a sentence to Mental Health to serve Her sentance instead of prison? After every thing She has done, She stole my Babies , She put me, your wife, who loves and trusts you, and would give my life for you, through hell, I excepted your Children as my own Adam, because they needed me, they needed a Mother who cared about them and was there for them when they needed me, that women couldn't even take care of Her own Children, She has the nerve and audacity to come here and steal my Children and you ask for a lighter sentence for her, why Adam? Why did you do such a thing? And most importantly, why did you keep it all from me? We vowed that we would never keep any thing from each other, I'm sorry Adam I just don't really think you could have a good enough answer for this one, I'm going to bed now, Goodnight"

"Joahana,

"No Adam. Not now, Goodnight"

Joahana grew more distant to Adam through the following weeks, She wasn't letting Adam take care of any of the children not even the twins or Lizzy and Benjamin in any way, She had taken on every thing on Her own, Adam's Dinner was always ready and on the table for Him when He got home, She never neglected Her responsibility's as far as His wife , just distant towards Him as far as the bedroom and talking part went, she slept in their bed but turned Her back to him every night and it was the hardest thing that She ever had to do, She wanted Him more than any thing, but he had hurt her deeply, She continued to keep Herself in a lovely presentation as far as dress, hair and attitude , She was Joahana, but was still finding it hard to know why Adam could have done what He did, and as of yet hadn't offered an explanation for it either , maybe that was what She was waiting for,

Joahana continued to play the Piano and sing and was teaching Lizzie how to play, She was playing and singing in Church, however Pa noticed one difference, Adam and Joahana were not affectionate towards each other and was ready to step in, it had gone far enough and Adam was His target,

"Adam, we need to talk after Church, it's of great importance"

"Alright Pa, where would you like to talk?

"How about if you all come over after Church, Hop-Sing would love to see you all"

"Alright, I'll ah, let Joahana know, I'm sure She can't object to that"

"Yes well, we'll talk about it at the ranch" said Pa

"Joahana,

"Yes Adam, what would you like?

"Pa has requested that we go out to the ranch for the afternoon, He ah, want's to have a talk with me"

"Oh yes well I think that would be a great Idea, I'll get the Children together and then we can go"

"I'll help you"

"No Adam, I can do it, that's fine"

"Joahana, ooh,

Adam and Joahana were at the house for awhile and Pa couldn't take it any longer, there was no affection between them and few words and Pa had enough, it was time to have that talk with Adam,

"Adam,

"Yes Pa,

"Can we go outside , I'd like to talk over some business of the Ranch with you"

"Ah ya Pa, Ok Pa, what is it?

"Adam, I think you know very well what this is all about, and not about the Ranch"

"Oh, Me and Joahana"

"Yes, you and Joahana, what the devel is going on between you two Adam? The Children have been talking to me about it"

"Oh is that right?

"Yes, it is,

"Well pa, it seems at the celebration of our twins 3rd birthday a couple of Joahana's friends were talking to her and casually mentioned some thing about Eleen's sentence"

"Eleen's sentence?

"Yes, they read about it in the Sacramento news and mentioned that it was me that had asked the Judged for a lighter sentence for Her"

"So that's it, and I take it that you have never told joahana about Eleen's sentence?

"No Pa, I never saw any need to, Joahana is now very hurt that I had the nerve to request a sentence for Eleen like that after all that She had done, with steeling the twins , and after Joahana took Lizzie and Benjamin as Her own when Eleen couldn't look after them" *************************************************

Adam explained everything to Pa and between them , Pa had told Adam that this couldn't continue between them, they had been through to much together and needed to start forgiving where forgivness was due, as well as it was hurting the children

"Adam, you and Joahana need to take some time by your selfs and get all this worked out, I canon handle the Children for awhile, I will come to your place as well as Hop-Sing"

"Pa joahana won't even let me do any thing as far as the Children are concerned, She has taken on all of it by herself, do you really think She will let you and Hop-Sing take over that role?

**"Adam, it is up to you to make Her understand that this is the only way that this** **family** **is going to continue to exist"**

"Alright Pa, I will try, I will try to make Her Understand"

**"GOOD"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE ***THE EXPLANATION*****

Adam convinced **Joahana **to let Pa and Hop-Sing come and stay with the Children for a day or Two , when it came right down to it Joahana was growing very tired of being distant to AdamHe the Man that She had always dreamed about and finally had, and this was the second time that they had not been intamentin their marriage bed for long periods of time, if only Adam had even tried to give Her an explanation of why He had done such a thing, however He as of yet had not, and that was hurting Joahana more than any thing.

Adam had taken Joahana to Carson City to a little place that He and His Brothers had built just off the Ponderosa, it was a cabin and knew that Joe and Jodi had been there so it was in good shape.

"Ok Joahana, were here"

"Oh alright Adam, it's cute"

"Yes well, Hoss, Joe and I built it before I left home"

"Oh really, well then, it was built well"-Adam smiled at Her and She at Him, He thought to Himself , "Well this is a start"-

"I'll bring the bags in Joahana, you go on in alright"

"Alright Adam"

Normally Adam would have helped Her inside before He got the bags , however Joahana had not been allowing him to do anything for Her or the Children for quite some time now.

"Oh Well, I see Joe and Jodi fixed this place up very nice" replied Adam

"Oh, they did this?

"Yes, they were here about 6 months ago"

"Oh really 6 months ago huh?

Yes Joahana, 6 months ago"

"Well I seem to recall that some thing was happening here in Carsen City 6 months ago that kept the cartwright Family pretty busy"

"Yes Joahana, you recall right, and that is the biggest reason why we are here, alone, this silence between us is going to stop here and before we leave this cabin, you and I Joahana are going to have a very long talk, however, first, I am going to get the rest of the things in from the car ,

This really dug into Joahana so much that She started to get upset inside and fighting the tears that were trying to come to her eye's, it was as though Adam was blaming Her for the way that she had been toward Him these past few months, She had asked Him for an explanation and He never ever tried to even offer Her one, She is the one who felt betrayed **, **now it was time for Him to put an end to all of this,

Joahana was in the bedroom when She heard Adam in the main room making a fire, She was trying to compose herself as to not let Adam know that He had upset Her from what He said,

"Joahana, are you in there?

"Yes Adam, I'll be right out"

"Alright,

"Hmm, you look very nice Joahana, as usual"

"Thank you Adam, So, What did you want to talk about Adam?

"Huh, yes well, Joahana, it appears that I don't only owe you an apology , but also a very big explanation of why I asked for that sentence for Eleen, So, I ah, am going to try to me best to explain this to you ,and pray that I find the right words to say this to you so that you will understand,

The reason I did it really had nothing to do with any kind of feelings for Eleen, it was because of Lizzie and Benjamin, and the fact that one day they might hear about Her sentence and know that I did all I could to help Her, and also because , I felt that She needed the psycological help that She is getting where She is, She is in the Prison ward, Joahana, I swear to you it never crossed my mind of how you would feel about all of this because She did in all reality steel your Children, and then the hell She put you through because of it, Joahana, when we found them and put them beside you , the way you just took over and took them and started to nurse them at your breasts, just like nothing ever happened and went on taking care of the other 4 Children, I, I was just amazed at how strong you were and what a wonderful , beautiful Mother you are, and yes Joahana, you are very right about how could I have done such a thing as to ask for that sentence for Eleen after you have taken Her Children in and raised them as your own, loved them, when She couldn't and then come here and steel your Children and tried to leave the State with them,

Joahana. I give you my explanation to that and I am giving you my biggest apology that I have ever given to any one, what I am asking is this, Joahana can you ever forgive me for not telling you about all of this , for you to have found out the way you did , and for me not offering you my explanation until now?

Joahana, I love you so very much, I made a promise to you when we first got together that our loving and trusting and very special relationship would never end , and I still stand on that promise to you, and I always will"

Joahana had tears in Her eyes now and inside , well it turned , but to relief, now it was just trying to heal Her hurt that She suffered from all of this, She needed to hold Her strong Husband in Her arms once again , that would be a start, although She knew that She melted when Adam just touched Her, but this night She just needed the healing to start between them with hugs and kisses and being in each others arms,

"Joahana, can you look at me? Tell me what you are feeling"

"Yes Adam, I can look at you, and as for what you have asked me to forgive you for on all 3 counts , the answer is yes, I can forgive you Adam, and all I ever wanted from you is for you to explain to me why it was that you had done that, it was because of the Children, Adam, do you not think I could have understood that? I love those Children also, as if they were my own, Oh Adam, why has it taken you so long to talk to me about this?

"Joahana, I don't know, I honestly don't know, can I have your hand My Love? 

**"**You haven't called me that in 3 months Adam"

"I know, Oh Joahana, I am so sorry, Please My love, don't cry I am sure you have shed way to many tears in the past few months because of all of this, that's the last thing that I ever wanted you to do, you have shed way to many tears through out your life time, come here my Love, let me just hold you, oh Joahana I love you so very much"

"And I love you so much Adam, and it has been hurting so much not being in your arms"

"Well now you are, as long as you want my loving Joahana"

"Adam,

"Yes Joahana,

"Can we just hold each other , and maybe just talk for awhile?

"Haha, yes of course we can My Love, do you ah, think you can just be satisfied with that? I mean, you know howyou get when ever you just touch me with my shirt off"

"Oh Adam, just keep your shirt on"-Adam was smiling at her with his dimpled sexy smile-

"Will you allow me to fix you some thing to eat? I don't know about you but I'm starving"

"Yes Adam, I will allow you to"

"Alright then. Whydon't you just lay down here and rest for awhile ok"

"Alright Adam, I think I will"

Joahana laid down on the chesterfield in the main room while Adam was fixing some thing to eat, Her heart was no longer heavy and once again Her and Adam's love and deep dedication and special relationship for each otherhad brought them through another troubled time in their lives,

"Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"Come My Love, It isn't as good as your cooking how ever I did manage to put together a little o some thing"

"Adam, you are a very good cook, remember, you have cooked for me before"

"Oh yes, I forgot, come on over to the table"

"Alright my Prince"

Adam and joahana finished their meal and sat by the fireplace for awhile in each others arms, talking, She was not wearing one of Her revealing gowns this night just a house robe,

"Adam, I'm tired can we go to bed now?

"Yes of course Joahana, I will just lock up and put some more wood on the fire alright"

"Alright Adam,

"Be right back"

Adam and Joahana went to bed and lay together in each others arms and talked **, **Joahana had on a silk gown however nothing that Adam couldn't hold Himself back from taking Her, He was honoring Her wishes and trying His best to control Himself , they fell asleep in each others arms,

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO ****OUR LOVE NEVER FADES****

Joahana had turned around during the night , She was now facing Adam and feeling very loving and affectionate towards Him and needed Him deeply to make love to Her so She had to show Him in Her own way that it was time for them to regain their love for each other in the way that they had always knew best, Intamantly!,

Joahana kissed Adam on His chest and ran Her fingers through His thick black chest hair, She ran Her hand down His back as He moved in response to it, Adam in return moved His hand down Her back , not really knowing what joahana was trying to let Him know and not quite awake yet, In a soft voice Joahana said-

"Oh Adam, it is time for us to let each other know that "Our Love Never Fades"

Adam softly replied back,

"Yes Joahana, "It Is Time"

"Oh Adam, I do love you so very much"

"And I love you Joahana, do you want me to make long passionate love to you now My Love?

"Adam, that's what I have been trying to let you know my Darling Husband"

"Well then, do you want me to do every thing to you? You know, any thing I want to"

"Oh Adam, you are never going to let me forget any thing I have ever done or said are you?

"No, I don't think so, now let me get started on that any thing I want to do with you alright"

"Please do Adam, Oh Please do, and spare no details alright, I mean please do every thing that you have ever been longing to do with me my Darling loving Adam"

"Oh Joahana, are you very sure about all of this , I mean really sure, because you do know what all I have longed to do together with you"

"Yes Adam, I am very sure, and I believe that I am very ready for that now, I believe that, that will make us whole in every way and we are only for each other totally and completely , and after all , aren't we known for our surprising different love moves on each other?

"Oh yes, we certainly are My beautiful, loving spur of the moment surprising little wife"

Adam took joahana and lifted Her head up and ran the side of His hand down Her face as He kissed Her, opened Her mouth with His tongue and kissed with their very passionate kiss, He then kissed Her neck while starting to unbutton Her gown and touching and caressing Her breasts , while Joahana was kissing and caressing Adam's chest,

"Joahana, may I remove your gown? It's not exactly one of your best choices or one of my favorites one's "

"Yes Adam, you may remove My gown, that is of course , only if I can remove your undergarment?

"Yes My Love, you may do any thing you like with me also"

'Ummm, you my Darling Husband , have no Idea of what you just gave permission to do to you"

"Oh but I have a feeling I am soon going to find out aren't I?

"Oh yes, you are"

Adam removed Joahana's gown as He marveled at His wife's beautiful body that He hadn't seen in 3 months , He took Her breasts into His mouth and suckled them as Her nipples grew hard inviting His wonderful mouth over them, She raised Her chest to Him asking Him for more and more, Adam caressed them as He moved down to Her tummy going down to Her thighs as He kissed them and the insides and outsides of Her legs,

Adam then took Her legs and placed them on His shoulders as His tongue separated Her entrance way and went into Her as far as He could go, as Joahana let out moans of pleasure He then kissed and caressed and suckled Her entrance way, now He was going to do what He had always wanted to do with His wife and talked about with Her, and She just never thought it was the right time for them to try that new love move, but now, to renew their love and passionate loving in their sexual ways with each other as all married couples should be free to do, now she had given Her body totally over to Adam and thought She was more than ready for this one,

"Joahana My Love, are you ready for my most desired sexual move that I have been longing to do with you?

"Yes Adam, I am, I give my body totally over to you and your love tool My Loving Husband, but is this going to really hurt me Adam, I mean you are so large and all"

Haha, My love, I will enter you a little at a time, until you feel you are ready for all of me, and if you feel that you just don't care for this type of sexual contact, I will stop alright"

"Alright Adam, I do trust you"

"Alright My Love, Now, you need to turn over on your tummy ok, and I will be right back, I need to get some thing to help this go smoothly ok"

"Ok Adam,

Adam went to the bathroom to get some soap and water in a basin to soap his penis up so that He could enter Her more easily He took the basin of water back to the bedroom with Him,

"Ok My Love, I'm Back, I'm ah, soaping up my penis so that I can enter you more easily, and I will put some just inside of you also, is that alright with you My Love?

"Yes Adam, what ever you think is best, you are really getting me intrigged now"

"Haha, well , we will see how much you enjoy it ok My Love, ok now, I need you to raise up on your knees and spread your legs open while you do this alright"

"Oh my, alright my Darling Husband, any thing for you, is this ok?

"Perfect, alright Joahana, now I am going to put a bit of lathered soap just inside you alright, you need to try to relax it My love ok, relax it more , more, that's better, ok, great, now I am going to enter you Joahana, here it go's"

Adam entered Joahana's shall we say "back door" a bit with the tip of his penis, she gave out a big "Ohh" and He stopped for a minute, and asked if She was alright, and told Him to continue that it was just such a shock for Her, once again He entered Her and got a bit farther this time and She asked Him to stop for a minute, He could feel Her tighten up inside and then loosen up and tighten up again and finally She was ready and told Adam to continue but slow a bit at a time, and so He did, a bit at a time, and He moved around in Her and She slowly started to relax and really started to enjoy this new love move that Her Loving Husband has introduced Her to, now Adam was thrusting in all of His masculine large penis and at the same time massaging both of Joahana's breasts as She was at Her full delight and coming to Her climax with every thrust of Adam's Penis inside of her , He then took one hand and opened her vagina and massaged Her there as well as still massaging Her breasts, Joahana was going wild and Adam was making His moans and sexy sayings to Joahana, getting Her even more hotter and she raised Her buttocks up more to Adam, as to tell Him that She was loving this and She wanted more and more, however they were both at their climax and they both came together with Her Juices that came pouring out of Her Vagina into Adam's hand and His seed that Joahana felt as a very warm sensation inside of Her now new opening for Adam to please Her and Himself with,

Adam pulled out of Her and Joahana got down off of Her knee's as She was in a full delight and thought that She had just been taken to a world that She never believed existed,

"Joahana My Love, are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I?

"Oh Adam, no, you most certainly did not hurt me, you my wonderful, sexy, Handsome, all Man, have just taken me to a world that I have never known before, you are an amazing Man"

"Oh, so I take it that you like the new way of making love to each other?

"Oh yes Adam, and if you don't do that every time we make love or at least 3 times a week as from now on , just to let you know my Husband we are going to make love before we get up in the morning and when we go to bed at night, and when ever we can get it in, in between times, then I will remind you is that clear?

"Very clear, and ah, I have to say I love your new sex schedule "

"Oh Adam, you are making up for lost time aren't you?

"Oh my Love yes, I have missed your body so much"

"And I have missed yours Adam, so when do you think that big love tool will be ready again My wonderful Man?

"Oh, you are loving this aren't you?

"It's my turn to move on you but I need that at it's full attention"

"Well, why don't I fix us some breakfast and then it will b e at it's full attention, that is if you stay just like you are, naked"

"I will, if you will?

"Not a problem My Love"

Adam and Joahana made breakfast together as Joahana watched Adam's Penis slowly raise minute by minute and of course gave it help by rubbing up against Him while they were cooking, and then sitting on His lap while eating, She could feel it getting harder and harder as they ate, Adam was having fun with her by putting pieces of food on Her breasts and then eating it off, it was like they were newly weds again, and they were making plans to get away like this at least once a month and Adam knew He could depend on Pa to make that happen as far as the Children were concerned, breakfast was over and Adam's penis was at it's fullest,

"Well my Dear Adam, it looks like I have done my magic again on you, can we ah,

"Oh yes, we certainly can My Love, I can hardly wait for you to put your moves on me but first, I need to go and do some thing"

"Don't be long, I'll be waiting in the bedroom"

Adam had to go into the bathroom to wash off his penis from their last sexual pleasure as He knew what Joahana was going to do to him and didn't want Her to get any soap in her mouth, with His still very erected penis He went to his waiting Joahana in the bedroom and was ready for more of good Joahana loven,

"Ok My Love, now I'm all yours"

"Ok big boy, on your back, and get ready for some Joahana loven alright"

"Well, since you put it that way, Please My Love, carry on"

Joahana went on top of Adam and kissed His wonderful bedroom eyes and kissed Him with their passionate kiss , She went on down by kissing His massive chest and running Her fingers through His chest hair, as She went down to His stomach and Her breasts now met His penis which was still at full erection and She had it in between them, She was kissing His stomach and rubbing His Penis through Her breasts while She was doing this, Adam was going crazy, then Joahana went down to His penis and slowly put the tip of it in Her mouth.

"Oh Joahana, you do know that I am not going to last very long"

"Shhhhh, My Darling, let me please you"

Joahana continued to take Adam's penis farther into Her mouth as She suckled it with Her hand on His testicles as She massaged them, She put them in Her mouth and gently suckled them, knowing that She had brought Adam almost to His breaking point, She then went back up to Him with Her body going up His body all the way, She then said to Him

"Take me now, My Darling Adam, Please, take me now"

"Yes my love, I most certainly shall"

Adam turned Joahana over and opened Her legs , entered Her gently as Joahana drew Her legs up and placed them around His back to let Him in as deep as He could go, they both climaxed together as His seed empted inside of Her and Her warm juice's flowed from Her, once again their love had prevailed over all,

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE ****THE NEW SURPRISE****

****Two Months Later****

"Joahana My Love, are you alright?

"Oh Adam, I think I just have a touch of the flu or some thing, I'll be fine, you go ahead and go to work ok"

"Are you sure?

"Yes Adam, I'm sure, I'm sorry no sex this morning my Darling, Jodi wants me to go over there today to help Her with some thing She is doing for Joe's birthday"

"Oh, alright then, and the sex thing, we'll make up for it, I'm very sure of that, see you when I get home"

"Yes, see you when you get home"

Adam kissed joahana and the twins and went off to meet Hoss and Joe and the ranch hands , it was getting time to round up the cattle before winter set in ,it was the end of October, and close to joe's and Joahana's birthday's , two days apart, there were to be 2 parties right together for both of them and they were unaware of them, they were being held at the Ranch house , it was to be on November 1st,

"Hi Joahana, Hello you two, oh Joahana, they are getting big"

"Yes they are, they are looking more like Adam every day, well at least A. J. Is anyway, don't you think jodi?

"Yes indeed He doe's, Beth is totally you Joahana, truth is, they have both your features in them, that's why they are such good looking Children"

"Ok Jodi, let's get to why I came here , what are you doing for Joe?

"Oh yes, It's for Joe's birthday, and I only have 3 days to finish it in, I need your help Joahana, you are such an excellent sewer, I did as much as I could , I hate to ask this of you, however, could you help me? I have done the outline, however, I don't know how to do the actual sewing around us"

"Oh Jodi, this is wonderful, where did you get this print from?

"I sent our picture in to a painter in San Francisco who painted on cloth, Joe has always wanted a painting of us, ever since Christmas when we all gave Pa that one of all of us"

"Oh yes, well of course I will, lead me to your sewing machine, I'll have it done in a jiff"

"Oh yes, right in here"

It took Joahana half a day to finish the project , She was still feeling upset to Her stomach and told Jodi that She should be getting home

"Joahana My Love, I'm home, some thing smells good"

"Papa,

"Hi, where's Mama?

"She's throwing up in the bathroom up stairs in your room, She wants you"

"Ok, how bout you guys get ready for Dinner ok"

"Ok Papa,

"Joahana, sweetheart, how are you doing?

"Oh just lovely Adam, look at me, don't I look just lovely? And don't you dare tell me that I look beautiful, because I'll hit you"

"Haha, ok I won't, however, I am truly worried about you now My love, this has been going on for quite some time now, I think maybe you need to go see Dr. Martin"

"Ah Adam, just help me up please, I think you and I need to talk"

"Alright, come on, here we go"

" Can you get me a glass of water please while I go and sit down on the bed?

"Yes of course"

"Here My Love"

"Thank you Adam, Now, What is wrong with me my Dear loving overly loving and seed bearing Husband is something that I do not need Paul to tell me"

Adam sat beside Her looking at Her with a startled look on His face , and then He started to smile and thought about the part of seed bearing that She had just said,

"Adam, did you just understand what I just said to you?

"Oh Joahana, are you? Are you pregnant?

"Yes Adam, I am, and it's a boy, and if you ask me how I know that, I will hit you for that, I have had enough boy's to know what they do to me in my first months, and I also don't need Paul to tell me how far along I am, I got pregnant 2 months ago at the cabin in Carson City, I had forgotten that I had just gotten over my monthly menstrual cycle 3 days before and well, being as fertile as I am and as seed bearing as you are , here we go again, Papa"

"Oh Joahana, My Love, I just need to know that this is safe for you to carry this child"

"I have already phoned my Doctor in Reno, He took me off that one medicine again and wants me to go see Paul to get an exact date for delivery , and to make sure it is only one this time"

"I will take you in to see Paul first thing tomorrow morning alright"

"alright Adam, are you happy?

"Yes joahana, of course I'm happy, we make such beautiful children together"

"Yes we do, don't we, and speaking of Children we had better get down stairs to see to those hungry one's"

"Yes let's, I asked Steven and Benjamin to help the others and get their Dinner on the table for them"

"Oh well then, I guess our job just got a bit easier huh My Love?

"Well Joahana, It looks like your going to have a delivery date of between June 23-30th, you are starting in your 3rd month , and I only hear one heart beat this time, quite a strong one also, usually signs of a boy"

"Believe me Paul, It's a boy, I have been hanging my head over the toilet far to long for it not to be, and that is what my boy's do to me every time"

"Well Joahana you should know, congratulations"

"Thank you paul"

"Adam, once again, congratulations"

"Yes, thank you paul, Is She ok?

"Yes She is just fine, the sickness will go away in a week or so, Ben's going to be a Grandpa again"

"Yes well, He doesn't know it yet, no one do's"

"Oh I think Jodi has an Idea, I had to leave suddenly yesterday because I was feeling sick again"

"Oh well, you come in here and see me every month and keep your appointments in Reno every 3 months"

"Yes Paul I will, thank you"

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR ****THE ANNOUNCEMENT****

****November 1st****

"Joahana come on, let's go, were going to be late, Pa said 7:00 sharp"

"Yes Adam, are the children in the car?

"Yes, come on, let's go"

It was the evening of Joe and Joahanna's Birthday Parties surprises at Pa's , it was also to be the announcement of the expected Child of Adam and Joahana

Joe and Jodi , Adam and Joahana all arrived together as if it were planned that way, it was, by Adam and Jodi, they all went in the house together and everyone yelled,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY " Joe, "HAPPY BIRTYHDAY" Joahana, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Mama, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Gama,

"Oh my , Adam, you knew about this?

"Yes, this has been planned for months for both of you"

"Well now. Jodi My Dear, you are sure good at keeping secrets, I had no Idea, I thought you forgot about my Birthday"

"Now Joe, would I do that, I would never hear the end of it"

"Yes, and neither would the rest of us" said Pa-every one laughed at that-

It was time to give Joe and Joahana their gifts, first was Joe's from Jodi,

"Here you go Joseph"

"Oh, thank you My Darlen, wy Jodi, this is wonderful, I finally got My family portrait I always wanted , and how did you do this? It's a painting"

"Yes well, let's just say I had some help from a very Dear friend and Sister"

"Ok Joahana, here is yours My Love"

"Thank you Adam, Oh Adam, Oh my, you to?

"Haha, yes well, let's just say, Jodi and I had a sort of "Meeting of the minds"

"Adam, this is beautiful, even the grandchildren are in it, oh thank you so much My Darling"

"Your very welcome My Love, ah Joahana, do you think this would be a good time to tell Pa?

"Oh well Adam, I don't think that there would be a better time , I mean we are all here to pick Him up off the floor once He passes out"

"Haha, yes I ah see what you mean My Love"

"Ok you two, what is going on? Said Pa

"Well Pa, It seems as though you are going to be a Grandpa again come the end of June"

"No, you mean, Joahana, well, this is just wonderful, wonderful" replied Pa

"And Joahana say's it's a boy, and Paul say's it's only one this time"

"See Anna, I told you didn't I" said Jodi

"Jodi, you knew? Said Joahana

"Well Joahana, when your fine for the morning and all the sudden and all the sudden your hanging your head over the toilet, that's a pretty good clue"

"Oh yes, well you do have a point"-everyone laughed-

"Joahana, how do you know it's a boy? Asked Joe

'Ah Joe, trust Her ok, She knows" said Adam

"Oh no, here I go again, out of my way"

"Yep, Mama's having a boy alright" said Shyann

"Ok, well everyone, I think I am going to check on my wife, and ah, maybe get a head start on picking out some boy's name's"

"Haha, ya Adam, you better get to that" said Hoss

"My Love, can I come in?

"Yes, just don't look at me"

"Haha Joahana, I have seen you like this many times before, can I do any thing for you?

"Yes, get me a drink of water please"

"alright My Love, just hang on ok"

"Ya, I don't have any where I have to be"

Adam went to get Joahana some water and came back, She was feeling better and was ready to go home,

"Here My Love,

"Thank you Adam, can we go home now? I really just want to go home and get in our bed and make mad passionate love with you, would that be alright with you my Dear Adam?

"Oh well, ah Joahana, of course it's ok with me My Love, are you sure you are up to it? I mean,

"Adam have you forgotten what I am like when I am pregnant?

"Ah no Joahana, I haven't , So let's go ok"

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE ****ONLY THE BEST FROM HERE****

Christmas was wonderful this year for the Cartwrights, Joahana had Her Christmas pageant again at the church and the usual Christmas eve Dinner at their place after, Joahana was over Her sickness from pregnancy and was beginning to show as She was now into Her 4th month , this Christmas there was some thing else to celebrate , Rusty finally had an announcement to make,

"Ok every one, I would like to have a moment of your time please, Mama Papa, I especially want your attention"

"Oh ok Rusty, you have it, what is it son?

"Ok here it go's , Mary Lou please stand up, here with me, well Mama , you finally are going to get your wish"

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe it"

"Yes Mama, believe it, Mary lou and I are going to be married"

"Oh Rusty, finally, now what am I going to bug you about? Oh I know, when are you two going to get married?

"Joahana My love, that's why I love you so much, you just never give up do you?

"Nop, not likely, so, when?

"Well Mama, and everyone, we have decided on August 30th"

"Oh how wonderful" said Pa

"Congratulations Children, replied Adam and Joahana

"Papa, Mama, We would like to know if we could have the wedding here, in this palace of yours?

"Of course you can Rusty" said Adam

"Yes, we would n't have it any other way" replied Joahana

"So David, how about you and Amanda, when do we get to marry you off?

"MAMA, MAMA, repeated all Her Children

"Well now, seems it didn't take you long to find another target to bug for at least another year My love"

"Joahana My Dear, you have such a wonderful way of putting things" said Pa

"Well thank you Pa, any time I can help, I'm happy to"

"Yes, we have all noticed Joahana" said Jodi

"By the way, Adam, where are our 2 little one's?

"Oh, I don't know, I will go and find out be right back"

"I think we should be getting our Children home Joseph"

"Yes, we should"

"Found them, they are sound asleep in the Library"

"Oh know, well I guess I should go and get them up to their beds , see you all tomorrow ok"

"Goodnight Joahana" replied Joe and Jodi

"Goodnight,-after every one left Adam and Joahana got the Children all to bed and went up to bed their selfs-Oh Adam, it's been a long day with lot's of surprises"

"Yes it has My Love, do's this mean that you just want to go to bed and ah, sleep, My Love"

"Ah, huh, not so fast there Big Boy, since when have you ever known me to be so tired that I just want to go to bed and sleep when you are laying next to me in your big Manly way? And I do mean **MANLY**"

"Ah yes, how silly of me to think that of you" Adam replied with his big sexy dimpled smile-well My Love, how bout we both get naked and go to bed together NOW?

"You My handsome wonderful Husband have a deal, how about if you undress me, and I undress you, do's that sound alright?

"Sounds great, Umm, they are starting to get bigger already, as if they need to, you have such beautiful breasts My love"

"Their just for you My Darling, as is this is just for me, I hope any way"

"Joahana, you know that it is all for you, any time you want it"

"Oh yes, and I want it now My Dear Adam, Please, I want it now"

"Then you shall have it now, lay down My Love, and let me prepare you for it alright"

"Alright My Darling, please prepare me for your Manly Phallus in your very special way, I want to except it all"

"Oh Joahana, I love you so very, very much"

"And I love you My Man, and father of My Children, now please My Man prepare me for your love tool"

Adam took Joahana and suckled Her breasts as Her nipples grew hard and asked for more, as He went down to Her tummy and found the little mound that was starting to form with His Child growing inside of Her, He gently kissed it moving down to Her legs as he moved them apart and kissed the insides as He went to Her opening and spread it open He slipped His tongue inside and suckled Her inside as Her juices started to flow, with his now erected penis He rose up and placed it inside Her as She took in a deep breath of wonderful pleasure, Adam then thrust Him self farther inside of Her,

"Adam, can we do it, you know, the way , well the way that you really love to do now with me, please Adam, I have longed for that once again, and do you know that, that is a way we can have sex right up to Delivery and after the baby?

"Joahana, I had no Idea, you really do enjoy that way don't you?

"Yes Adam, after all, it is between two people who love each other very much and it's a way of showing each other of our own desires for each other, I have mine to you know, and have one's that I have yet to ask you for"

"Oh ok, well yes Joahana, we certainly can do it that way, as much as you desire alright"

"Remember Adam, I did say it was going to be part of our sexual pleasures at least 3-4 times a day"

"Oh yes, that's right, ok now turn over onto your tummy ok and put your knees up and spread your legs and I will be right back, I need to go and get a basin with some soap so I can lather up as before ok"

"Ok, hurry back, I'm ready"

"Ok My Love here we go, now, I'm going to insert a bit of lather just inside of your buttocks ok, here we go,-Joahana jumped as it was cold and Adam's finger startled Her as it went in, He pushed it in farther and out again and took some more lathered up soap and with His finger once again put His finger inside Her Buttocks and went in farther this time as to get Her totally ready for His fully erected penis , then He placed 2 lathered fingers inside Her,

"Oh Adam, oh my"

'Do you like it Joahana? Do's this feel good inside of your beautifully rounded Buttocks?

"Oh yes Adam, yes, yes, it do's. but I want your wonderful penis inside of my , as you say, beautifully rounded buttocks, please Adam , now please"

"Alright Joahana, you shall have it now, here it is"-Adam lathered his penis up very good and then raised up and guided His penis inside of Joahana's warm beautiful buttocks, as She jumped at the entrance as of His largeness , Adam gently kept going in a little at a time in and out, and then farther and farther, as Joahana moaned and let out cries of pleasure and wanting more and more, and Adam giving more and more, as He also was massaging Her breasts , and Joahana had spread open her knee's more to give Adam a better access to Her,

"Oh Adam, you are so wonderful, oh yes, yes, oh my, Adam, "

"Do you like this Joahana? Do you really like this My Love?

"Oh yes Adam, I do very much, oh don't stop please Adam continue"

"I will My Love, do you want me to hold on bit longer or release my seed inside you now?

"Hold on a little longer Adam, please just a little longer"

"Alright, what ever you wish My love"-Adam kept going slowly at first and then He went faster as He went in front of Her with one hand and opened Her vagina and went to her clitoris, and massaged it and Her vulva and libia as He was driving Joahana crazy, He knew She was coming to her climax and He knew He couldn't hold back any longer-Joahana My love, are you ready for my seed to release inside of you now?

"Yes Adam oh yes, please now oh yes, oh oh, oh my, oh Adam"-Adam and joahana both colaps together on the bed and lay beside each other in a deep passionate love for each other and smiled at each other with so much love in their eye's and on their faces, Joahana had fulfilled Adam's way's of wanted to make love and Joahana had come to love the way of making that kind of love that She always's thought was not appropriate , however She was told that there was a lot of different things that were unappropriated,

"My Love, did I please you?

"Oh My Darling, yes, you always please me, did I please you by asking for your favorite position ?

"Oh My wonderful Joahana, you sure did, you will never know"

"Oh, I think I do, Merry Christmas My wonderful Husband, now I can fall asleep in your arms feeling totally complete"

"Yes My Joahana, as I can also"

****MIDDLE OF MARCH****

"Adam, I got a call from Reno today my Doctor wants me to go there tomorrow for my 3 month check up, I know it's spring roundup and all of you are busy, if you can't get away I will just take the morning Train, or I can ask Shyann to drive me there, what do you think?

"Well Joahana, if you will let me have a chance to answer you My Love, I will"

"Oh I'm sorry Adam, I did tend to raddle on didn't I? Ah, be careful how you answer that Big guy"

"Haha, oh My Joahana, you are one of a kind, to answer all of your questions, I will tell every one they will have to work the round up with out me tomorrow, I'll ask Pa if he would like to take the twins tomorrow, second, yes My love, you do tend to rattle on, however, it is very cute when you do, thirdly, I have always told you that I am here for you when ever you need me, especially when it comes to your health and the births of our Children"

"Oh Adam, I love you, and I'm sorry for saying all of that, I know you are here for me and our Children, the one's born and not yet born, I guess it's about time I finally learnt that huh?

"Oh My Love, I believe you finally have, Now, I am going to phone Pa and let Him know what is happening, what I want to know from you is , do you think that you are up to making that trip all in one day?

"Oh well Adam, I guess I never thought of it, it is quite a long day isn't it?

"Yes it is, and I am afraid you will just get to over tired and feel to uncomfortable"

"Yes I suppose your right Adam, maybe I should get a hold of Dixie and see if we can just stay there over night, but what about the Children Adam?

"Ok Joahana, Benjamin and Steven are old enough to look after Elizabeth and Raeann , I will ask Pa if the twins can plan on staying there for the night alright?

"Alright Adam, that would be fine, our Children are growing up aren't they?

"Yes, and as fast as they grow up we seem to keep adding more to them don't we?

"Yes so it seems, so when do you think we should stop?

"Oh Joahana, as long as it is safe for you is all that matters to me, I know how much you love Children and how much you love carrying My Children, I could never put a limit on that, let's just see what the Doctors say alright, you seem to be doing great carrying this little guy"

"I've been doing great, no more hanging over the toilet at least, just my usual back pains and leg pains which go away in time"

"You have been taking all of your medication when your suppose to?

"Yes, I have"

The next morning Adam and joahana left for Reno, and were to stay over night with Dixie,

"Ok Joahana, lay down on the table and I will check you out alright"

"Ok,

'Ok joahana, I hear you know that your having a boy"

"Yes, I am, I have had enough of both to know"

'Well I have never tried to out guess an expected Mother, because their usually right, and this one sounds like he is going to be a very strong one just like His Father, He's growing very well inside there, do you have any concerns?

"No, not really, except one thing"

"What's that?

"Well, will I be able to have this baby at home this time?

"Well Joahana, right now I don't see why not, your new medication s are doing what we had hoped and the Baby seems to be doing just fine, Is that what you and Adam would like to do, have this child at home?

"Yes it is, we have both talked it over"

"Well as long as Dr. Martin is there and His Nurse I don't see why not"

"Oh that's wonderful"

Ok Joahana you can get up now"

"Thank you for the good news"

"Your very welcome Joahana"

"Adam, I just got the ok to have our son at home"

"Oh, is that right?

"Yes, I don't see why not Adam, Joahana is doing fine on Her new medications , Baby is doing fine also"

"Well that's good news, very good news"

"Ah huh, sure is"

"Well My love, are you ready to go to Dixie's?

"Yes, let's go"

****JUNE****

It's almost time for Joahana to give birth to her Child, She had been doing very well this time around, and was already for the delivery, the Nursery was ready , however as usual the Baby would share their room for the first few months or until he started sleeping through the night,

It was Shyann's birthday next week and joahana was planning a party for Her, She was going to be 25, Joahana was only 15 when She gave birth to Shyann , She married very young and thought She had the right Man back then, Her parents never approved of Peter, however Joahana was very stubborn and felt She knew that what She wanted was the right thing, He was very charming and loving then and would do any thing for Her, some where along the line it turned bad and with every pregnancy Joahana thought it would change, however it didn't, Her Children only had Her their entire lives and Joahana wrapped Her life around them, and became the kind of person that She was when She arrived in Virginia City, She always had Her spontaneous and spur of the moment personality , She would drive Her parent's and siblings crazy because of it, and She was always a very wonderful and kind person and would do any thing for any body, She was always very beautiful with Her golden hair and deep sea blue eye's and an undescribable facial look, Her Father always called Her His Angel, it was partly due to Peter and the way He treated His Angel that Joahana's Father grew ill and eventually died of heart failure, Her Mother always said that He died of a broken heart due to the change in His Angel after Peter drug Her down to feeling like She was nothing and worthless, only when Joahana arrived in Virginia City and the Cartwrights came into Her life and Her Children s did she start to regain Her true Identity again and find Her self and was able to be free to express Her self the God had made Her to be, and Adam was to complete Her life the way that only He could.

"Joahana, Joahana My Love"

"Oh Adam, I'm sorry, ,I ah, I was just having some back in time memories as I was planning Shyann's Birthday Party"

"Oh, I see, remembering when you brought Her into the world?

"Yes, and about every thing after that, my Father, hmm, He called me His Angel, never Joahana, always Angel, my Mother always told me He died of a broken heart, because of what Peter ended up doing to me, breaking my spirits down and all, She said every thing about me had changed , My personality, my self respect, self worth, every thing except my spur of the moment stuff and the love for my Children and protective nature for them, and She said that I had developed a real temper when ever I was really put to my limits, which you have had the unpleasant pleasure of witnessing when Peter found me"

"Haha, oh yes, you certainly do have that Joahana, I'm just thankful it wasn't me on the receiving end of that temper, Oh My Love, you know I agree,with your Father , you are an Angel, and now my Angel, you're the most wonderful Mother that there ever could be, and always will be, have you ah, planned all the party yet?

"Oh yes almost, Adam, I know that this is kind of a late request, but, Shyann has always wanted a cedar chest, and if She had one made by Her Father, it would mean the world to her"

"Say no more My Love, I will get started on it first thing in the morning , I'll get the lumber from our mill this afternoon"

"Oh Adam, thank you, have I told you lately how much I love you?

"Ah yes, you have, however, I always love hearing it from you"

"Adam, I love you"

"And I love you, My wonderful very pregnant wife, speaking of pregnant, how are you doing?

"Feeling very large, and ready to get my figure back again, other than that Adam, I feel like I am ready to give birth to another Child that we have made together from our love for each other, and He is letting me know more and more every day that He is ready to meet us"

"Well now, I am getting very anxious to finally meet Him also"

"Oh my, Oh, Oh, come on Baby, Daddy didn't say right now ok"

"Joahana, what's happening? Are you ok?

"Just give us a second ok, I just have to get Him settled down a bit"

"Any thing I can do to help? Like rub your tummy for you?

"Yes Adam, that would be wonderful,-Joahana lifted Her dress and put Adam's hand's where the Baby was and asked Him to start rubbing there until He settled down-there now, It took Daddy's special touch to settle you down"

"Ah, every thing is fine now?

"Yes, every thing is fine now, thanks to you my Dear Adam"

"Hmmm, Yes well, My Dear Joahana, you look so beautiful carrying My Child , I thank you for doing so"

"Oh Adam, It is my greatest honor and gift I, and can give to you and want to give you, It is our symbol of our deep love for each other"

"Yes, It certainly is My beautiful Joahana"

****Shyann's Birthday****

Shyann was very surprised when She got to Her parent's house, every one was there, it was Her 25th Birthday, and Joahana and Adam made it special for Her,

"Adam, would you like to get Shyann's gift for Her?

"Yes, be right back"

"Oh Papa, Mama, it's a cedar chest, I have wanted one all my life"

"Yes, I know Shyann, that's why your Father made it for you"

"Papa, you made this? It's so wonderful, it's beautiful, oh thank you so much"-Shyann gave Adam and Joahana a big hug and kiss -

"Oh Shyann, your so welcome" said Adam

"Yes indeed you are" replied Joahana

"Ah everyone, I have something that I want to tell all of you, and since every one is here today, this is the best time I know"

"Oh no Shyann, don't tell us you got a job at the Tea House, Virginia City will never be the same " said Rusty-every one laughed, Joahana said to Rusty-

"Stop that, Shyann has improved a great deal on Her cooking, I have been working with her on that"

"No, I didn't , and that's not what I have to tell every one, In fact, it's not just me that has some thing to tell all of you , it's me and Brent, Brent please stand up"-Brent stood up-

"Oh My, Shyann, said Joahana,

"Mama, Papa, you are going to be Grandparents again in seven months"

"Oh Shyann, I knew it, how wonderful, come here: said Joahana

"So Mama, see your not the only one that is populating the Cartwright family, although you are quite few up on all of us"

"Oh Shyann, I am so happy for both of you" said Joahana

"Ah well, since Shyann has broken Her news I suppose this is as good a time as any to tell everyone our news " said Joe

Every was quiet , and Pa just sat in shock with all this news of Shyann's Baby, Joahana ready to have Her Baby, and now Joe has news of "Oh no now what?', Pa thought to Him self

"Jodi, would you like to do the honors?

"Oh Joe, I think your doing a pretty good job , go ahead continue"

"Well, if you insist's , we ah, are having a Baby"-every one took a breath in, Pa, well Pa, He had no words to say-

"Oh Jodi, when? Asked Joahana

"Around January 31st"

"Oh how wonderful, said Adam, Well Joahana at least we can't be accused any more of being the only one's that are populating the Cartwright family"

"Ah Adam, we all know that you and Joahana are certainly not finished after this one, don't speak to soon" said Anna

"Hey Pa, ya look like your speechless" said hoss

"Well I, I guess I am, well congratulations to all of you"

"Thank you Grandpa"

"Thank you Pa"

"Hey Pa, maybe we better build ya a bigger Dinning room table for all of these new Cartwrights that are comen up" said Hoss

"Yes well, at that rate we are going I might have to build some more rooms onto this already hug house we have" said Adam

"Ya like it's not a big enough Palace" replied Shyann

"Haha, well Shyann any time you want us to build onto your house just let us know ok" said Adam

"Ok Papa, I'll let you design it ok"

"It's a deal Daughter"

****JUNE 30th****

It was 3:30 in the morning, Joahana had been uncomfortable all night, She knew it was time for Her Baby to arrive, this was no strange thing to her, or to Adam, He had been through it twice with Eleen, and once before with joahana,

Joahana's pains were getting very strong now, it was now 4:30 A.M. She got out of bed and walked out to the balcony, She always found that walking a bit eased the pains , Adam had woken up not to find Her Joahana beside Him, He got up to find Her went to the balcony where He found Her in quite a bit of pain

"Joahana My Love, what is it? Why are you out here?

"Adam I think maybe you should phone Paul and that nurse of His, tell Him that He might have an hour if He hurry's"

"Oh Joahana, you mean-

"Yes Adam, it's time for our Son to meet us, can you help me back to our bed please?

"Of course My Love, come on, I will phone Paul right away"

"Ok Joahana, I'm here, has your water broke yet?

"No, not yet"

"Ok before it doe's we have time to get you ready for delivery ok, Adam can you get some sheets and blankets please? We need to put quite a few under Her for when Her water breaks and while She is giving birth"

"Yes Paul, coming right up"

"Ok joahana, I'm going to check you alright, Baby has dropped right down and is in the birth canal , your water should break very soon here"

"Here Paul,

"Ok Adam, help put these under Her , roll these covers right back here, Joahana, Joyce is going to take your gown off you ok"

"Ok, do what ever you have to do, just help me get this Baby out ok, oh Dear Lord, Adam"

"Yes Joahana, I'm right here, give me your hand My love"

"Awww, oh it hurts"

"Ok Joahana, your water just brock, shouldn't be long now, put this sheet over her Adam, So She doesn't get cold"

"It's to late to give you any thing for your pain Joahana, you are about 8cm. I can feel His head, take a big breath and push ok"

"Ok, aww, oh,

"Ok relax, the next push your son's head will appear Joahana, then it's very important that you give another push right after so that all of Him comes out ok"

"Ok, I'm ready, awwww,

"Good Joahana, here's His head, now take a big breath and push"

"Oh Awwwww,

"Here He is Joahana, a fine Baby Boy, Adam, would you like to cut the cord?

"Oh yes,

"Joyce, please clean him up, let's get this little guy crying here, I have to take care of Joahana now, Ok Joahana, how are you doing?

"Tired, how is my baby? He isn't crying"

"Oh, there He go's My Love, a good set of lungs to"

"He's just fine Joahana" said Joyce

""Joahana, I have to give you a few stitches, you tore a bit when the Baby came out, I'm just going to give you an injection to freeze the area , you'll feel a little stinging ok"

"There's no pain like having a Baby Paul, I can take it, I'll just squeeze the heck out of Adam's hand"

"Ah yes, I still have one left"

"Haha, ok Joahana, try to hold still ok"

"Ok, go ahead,

"Good Girl, ok now I'm going to give you about 5 stitches ok, it will feel like a little tugging sensation ok"

"Ok, can I hold My Baby now?

"Of course you can, here you are Joahana" said Joyce

"Oh Adam, He looks just like you, your curly hair, hazel eyes, dark complexion, even has your dimples, He's beautiful"

"Yes, we do make beautiful Children together don't we My Love?

"Yes, we do, Adam, we never did agree on a name for him, it's because you really didn't believe that I knew I was having a boy wasn't it?

"Oh Joahana, I should know by now that you always know what you are talking about, especially when it comes to matters like this, Joahana what was your Father's name?

"My Father, it was Arran, why Adam?

"Because, I thought it would be nice to name our second Son after your Father in memory of him"

"Oh Adam, that would be a wonderful Idea, thank you so much"

"Well Joahana, it just makes since to do this"

"Arran Eric Cartwright"

"Oh, you want to name Him after uncle Eric also?

"Yes, this little one just seems to have a gentle spirit about Him, just like Uncle Hoss"

"Ok Joahana, all done, Now if you want to give your Son over to His Father for a few minutes, I want to check you out thoroughly from head to toe, and get these wet sheets away from you and your gown back on you ok"

"Alright, here you go Daddy, take good care of our Son for me for awhile ok"

"Yes My love, I promise, let's go little man, I'll go show you your nursery ok"

"Adam I want joahana to stay in bed for at least a week, She lost a lot of blood and those stitches need time to heal, I'll take them out in 7 days, Her breasts are almost full now so She can start nursing right away, other than that I believe every thing is ok, you do know about the no sexual relations for 6 weeks don't you?

"Haha, yes Paul, I know, and ah, so doe's Joahana'

"Ok, well I'll be going now, if you need me, call me, Joyce ready?

"Yes Paul, I'm ready, I think that little guy's Mama wants him back now Adam"

"Oh ah, yes, He ah is starting to eat his hand"

"He's hungry, said Joyce, He needs Mama, some thing you can't satisfy Him with Papa"

"Yes well, I better get Him in to Her I guess, ah Goodbye to both of you"

"Aw, here we are Arran, this is the person you need now, go see your mama, He's ah eating His hand"

"Oh my, well little man, would you like something better than your hand to eat? Here we go, that's it, hang on little guy, there we go, eat to your little hearts content, Adam, you look so tired, why don't you get back in bed and sleep for awhile ok, we'll be fine, I'll sleep when He is finished eating alright"

"Ah well yes, I think I might just do that"

When the Children got up they got a big surprise, their new Baby Brother had been born through the night and they were thrilled, the twins wanted to play with him, Adam made them realize He was just to small to play with and would sleep most of the time, Adam phoned the rest of the Family to let them know what had happened, Pa was so excited and Hoss and Joe and the rest of the Family were very surprised , every one was coming, over later but were warned that joahana had to stay in bed and why, only, to get up and go to the bathroom, and that was it, She had the Baby in bed with Her most of the time, He was a very good Baby and only woke up about every 4-5 hours to nurse, which gave Joahana lots of time to rest, She was sleeping with the Baby beside Her when Adam came in he sat down beside Her on the bed and watched Her sleep, the Family was down stairs waiting to see Her and Arran, Joahana was starting to wake up, Her breasts were full again and getting sore.

"Oh Adam, how long have you been sitting here?

"For awhile, I love watching you sleep, your so beautiful"

"Oh Adam, I must look a sight, I haven't brushed my hair since our Son was born and all those tears that went down my face"

"No Joahana, you look very beautiful, I've never known a time when you haven't, never, and most especially after you have given Birth"

'Oh, thank you my wonderful Husband, speaking of giving birth, I wish this little one would wake up and eat, my Breasts are really hurting, that's why I woke up, I guess it kind a sounds funny, me wanting Him to wake up, maybe if I tickle his feet"

"Joahana, Isn't that being cruel My love?

"Oh now Adam, since when have you ever known me to be cruel to a Child?

"Oh, I don't know, how about jumping on top of Davids head in the lake and holding Him under, and ah, oh yes, again, pinning David down on the ground while interrogating Him for awhile until you threw Him into the water trough and tried to drowned Him once again, how doe's that sound My love?

"Oh Adam, you sure never let me forget any thing do you?

"Nop, not likely, are you up to having some visitors My love?

"Visitors, who's here?

"Oh, let's put it this way, who isn't"

"Oh, of course Adam, tell them to come up, maybe it will wake Arran up"

"Ok, I'll go get them, All of them, I'm going to ask Steven and Benjamin to make some lunch for the twins, oh and Hop-Sing is here also"

"Oh my, everyone is here, aren't they?

Adam went to get the Family to come up to see Joahana and the Baby, every one was very excited especially Pa, He was once again a new Grandpa and He was first to see Joahana and little Arran Eric,

"Hi Pa, come in and see your new Grandson, would you like to hold Him?

"Oh yes, I do believe I would, well now, He looks like Adam when He was born, doe's He ever wake up?

"Not very often, it should be almost time how ever, we named him after my Father and Hoss, Arran Eric"

"Oh how wonderful, oh I think He is starting to open His eyes , yes, yes he is"

"He is waking up for Grandpa, Ah, there He is, you should feel honored Pa, He won't even wake up for me to eat"

"Oh well, I believe He is trying to say He is hungry now My Dear, so I will give Him back to you, Hop-Sing is here, He is going to fix Dinner for every one, He says we need a celebration Dinner here in this house, how ever Adam tells me that you are confined to bed for 7 days "

"Yes, that's right, a few complications during Birth"

"Well, maybe Adam can carry you down the the chesterfield for Dinner"

"Yes, we'll see, ok little guy, come to Mama, let's get you feed alright"

The rest of the Family came in to see Joahana and the Baby after She finished nursing, Hop-Sing fixed every one a big Dinner and Adam carried Joahana down to the Chesterfield with Arran so She could have Dinner with the Family

****AUGUST 15th****

*****ANNUAL CARTWRIGHT FAMILY PICNIC*****

***The Baseball Game***

***Women-vs-Men***

It now was time for the baseball game between "The Men and Women"? Yes, that's right, "Women" all the Females in the family starting from Anna, Jodi, Joahana, right down to Bethany who just turned 4 , She was up against Her twin Brother Adam Jr. And thought that was the greatest thing in the world, The Men of course were very sure they had this one already won before the first round, I mean, after all, there was, Hoss, He was a big strong Man, then there was Adam, He was very tall and very strong and very much a rugged Man, and Joe, well, He was just Joe, but Rusty and David had grown into quite strong young Men by now, and there was Brent, who was quite muscular , and Steven and Benjamin, well they had developed a bit of strength in them and were feeling pretty confidant , as far as Danny and Michael went they were 13 and 14 now but not quite strong enough to take on all those women over on the other side and Pa, well, He was just going to sit this one out and have a good time cheering for the "Ladies"?

Yes, He figured going up against all of His Son's and Grandson's was worth cheering them on, however, He had forgotten that those big Grandson's on the Rimby side had been raised by Joahana and been taught to win at any cost, as well as the "Rimby Girls" had been taught and so had Elizabeth and now Bethany also had Mama on Her side,

The Men were up to bat, and the Women on Bases and outfield, Joahana was on first base and Adam was up to bat, Jodi was the pitcher,

"Oh this is going to be fun, said Adam, come on Jodi, pitch it right in here"

"Ok Adam, you've got it"-Jodi pitched it underhand to Him, and, He missed-

"Come on Jodi, what kind of a pitch is that?

"Not fun any more Adam? Said Joahana with a big smile, Adam just looked at Her with one of His side smiles-

"Ok Jodi, now pitch a good one in here ok? Said Adam

"Ok Adam, get ready for it"-Jodi pitched another one straight at the bat, Adam hit it, straight over the bases and into Elizabeths hands, threw it to Anna on second base , Adam just passed Her and was in between 2nd and 3rd when Anna threw it to Shyann, He went back to 2nd, now it was Joe's turn-

"Oh ya, just who I wanted up on home base" said Jodi

"Now Jodi, remember, I'm your Husband"

"Not in this game your not, are you ready Joe?

"Yep, bring it on"-Jodi pitched the ball, and it hit Him on His side-

"Hey, watch it, your suppose to pitch it to me, here"-Jodi pitched it again, Joe swung, and missed-

"Aw, come on Joe, hit it" said Adam,-Jodi pitched it again and Joe hit it, Adam ran to 3rd, stopped to see where Joe was and He made it to 2nd, before Joahana got the ball back-

"Ok Ladies, we have 2 of them on bases, let's try to get both of them out ok" said Joahana

"Sounds like a good plan" said Anna

"Oh wonderful, and you expect me to do this with Hoss up to bat? Said Jodi

"You can do it Jodi, remember what I told you" said Joahana-Adam looked at Joe and then Hoss-

"Cause for concern Adam? Asked Hoss

"Just keep your eye's open, you know Joahana"

Jodi pitched the first ball to Hoss, only with a little "twist" to it, just like Joahana had told Her to do when Hoss got up to bat, He missed,

"Hey, what kind of pitch were that?

"Hoss I told you to keep your eye's open" said Adam-Mary Lou was the catcher and was laughing , as was the rest of the Ladies, Jodi threw another ball, only up a bit to high this time, He missed, again, strike 2,-

"Hoss you only have one strike left, hit it this time, send it out" said Adam

"Ok dan burnit, here it go's, come on Jodi, pitch that ball"

Jodi pitched it to Hoss, He swung and hit it right out to left field, Adam and Joe came into home base and Hoss had gotten a home run, 3-0, first round, they were playing 3 games in total , while everyone was reorganizing , Arran had woken up and wanted to nurse, Joahana took Him and went over to the tree's in the shade and sat down to nurse Her Baby, He was growing so fast, and emptying Her Breasts now every time He ate, and fast,

It was now time to get back to the battle of the "Women against the Men" Cartwright style,

"Ok Pa, your Grandson is all fed and dry for you, now it's time for me to get back and "Kick some butt"

Pa was shocked when He heard Joahana of all His Daughters say that, however, He did have to chuckle at it, and then knew the Men were in for the ride of their lives, the Men were all out in the field , Adam was the pitcher , Joe was on 1st, and Hoss on 2nd, Rusty on 3rd, David catcher, they had all become very confident that this game was theirs "Hands down" until they saw the Ladies all huddled up together , more than likely "planning their strategy" with Joahana right in the "Center"

"Ah Adam, I hate to say this big Brother, but this do's not look good, them just all bunched up in ta gether like that" said Hoss

"Yes well, I hate to admit it, however, I tend to agree with you, and I believe my Wife is right in the middle of it, and that my Brother's is the problem, well, looks like their finally ready"

"Ok are you "**Whimps"** ready to play ball? Said Joahana

"Did She just call us **"Whimps"** Adam? Asked Hoss

"Yes, I believe She did"

"Well now, I take that to be just down right defensive, don't you Adam? How about you Joe?

"Yes, I do, said Adam,

"Me to, replied Joe

"So, were "**Whimps" **are we? Said Adam to Joahana

"Yep, that's what I said, do you "Boy's" have a problem with that? That ah, go's for all the Rimby "Boy's " also by the way, right down to little A. J."

"Oh so your including Arran in this also?

"I do have my limits my Big "Boy"

"Oh ah Mama, you really are pushing your luck now aren't you? Said Rusty

"Oh, you aint seen nothen yet, now are we ready?

Adam looked at Joahana as He turned with his dimpled smile on His face and stood on the pitchers mound, Joahana was up first and Adam was loven it, He figured He had it all figured out He was going to get Her to strike out on the three pitches all at once, however Joahana had Her own strategy,

"Come on Adam, don't be afraid, just don't forget how ever that I am the Mother of your Children, and you do have to go home with me after all this is over"-as She was saying this She was unbuttoning one more button on Her shirt and stood at one of Her sexy posses that He loved and reached in Her pocket to get a clip to put up Her hair back at the back of her head, which brought Her breasts out in front of Her more, She was using one of Her strategies on Him, and from the looks of His jeans that were getting tight as She looked, it was workinh-Ok Adam, pitch the ball"

Adam pitched the ball and Joahana hit it right out of the field, a home run for Her , Her strategy on Him worked,

"Oh Joahana, your so bad" said Anna

"Yes I am, but it works"

"Yes it did, wow girl, you still do it to Him" said Jodi

"Yep, I do, do that, and to my advantage"

"Oh look, He's giving you the eye" said Jodi-Joahana winked at Him, Adam just shock His head as Joahana looked down at His jeans-

"Oh Joahana, you are bad" said Anna

"It's your turn Jodi, remember what we said" said Joahana

"Ready Jodi? Asked Adam

"Oh yes, I am Adam"

Adam pitched the ball and Jodi hit it to half way between 2nd and right field, She got to 2nd, base when Hoss caught it, Anna was up, She missed the first and second, but the third got Her to second and Jodi to third, now it was Shyann, Joahana's Daughter, and She knew every angel Her Mama did, well almost,

"Ok Shyann honey, knock it out of the field, bring our ladies in ok"

"Ok Mama, come on Papa, throw it"

Adam pitched the ball and She hit it out to center field, every one got to home and Shyann made a home run, the score 4-3, in favor of "The Women"

"Ya huh, yes, We got ya, **"Whimps"** said Joahana

"I don't believe it, I just don't believe it, said Pa, the women out did the Cartwright Men, This is unbievable"

"Yes, but remember Pa, we have a play off game left, we will get them then" said Adam

"Want to um, put a little wager on that my Dear Adam?

"Ah, so now my wife is putting up bets on this game?

"Well we have to put arran through College some how"

"Funny Joahana, very funny"

Everyone laughed and Pa had the best laugh of all, Baby Arran was still sleeping through every thing, He was a very good sleeper and a very good Baby,

The Men and Women were each to play a game for the play offs the Men were now railed up enough and determined to win this, how ever, the Ladies also had their plans and strategies of winning and once more Joahana was the one who was in the middle of the huddle,

"Oh no, not again, Adam can't you do some thing about Her? Said Hoss

"Haha, ya right Hoss, She has got Adam right where She wants Him, around Her finger" said Joe

"Well if it isn't my strategizing wife in the pitchers mound" said Adam

"Yes Adam, seems so, are you ready for your first strike out?

"Haha, yes well, let's just see about that shall we"

"Oh no, Hoss were already in trouble" said Joe

"Yes, I do believe your right little Brother"

Joahana took another one of Her sexy posses for Adam, put out Her chest a bit more for Him, and looked at his jeans, it didn't seem to be working this time, Adam was leaning on His bat looking at Her with a grin on His face,

"It's not going to work this time Joahana, Now, are you ready to play ball?

"Yes, of course I am"-That one might have not worked, but this one sure as heck will, She thought to Herself, She took the ball and wound it up and with a spin She threw it, Adam didn't even see it coming,-

"Strike one, said Shyann, -again She took the ball and threw it over hand to Him this time-

"Strike two, said Shyann,

"Hey Adam, hit it" said Joe

This time Joahana had a big beautiful smile on Her face, and winked at Adam

"Ak um, just throw the ball Joahana, ah, normal this time"

And She did, Adam hit it out to the field Adam got to the 3rd base where elizabeth was, when the ball got back to Joahana,

When the men were finished the game was 5-4, in favor of the Men,

"Well now, Ladies your up, let's see if you can beat this one ok?

"Not a problem, Big Boy, let's play ball all right" said Joahana

"Yes, let's, replied Adam

Rusty was the pitcher this time, Adam was on first base, Jodi was up first, She took the first strike out, the second she hit over between second and third, She made it to first, then Anna was up she hit it into right field where David was, He ran for it and thre it back to Hoss, She made it to second base, Jodi to third, Shyann was up, and Rusty was delighted, He was going to get Her out o matter what,

"Shyann don't let Him intimidate you now, and Rusty , behave your self, said joahana, She's your Sister"

"Ya I know, that's the fun of it"

Rusty threw the ball and struck Her out from the throw He put to Her,

"Well My Love, seems as though you taught your son's ust as your Daughters"

"Oh Adam,-every one laughed, as Pa sat and chuckled to Himself.

Rusty threw the second one and struck Her out again, Now She was mad, Rusty was laughing, He threw the next one , as mad as She was she gave Her strength to this one and **WHAM , **was a home run for Her, which took Jodi and Anna in also, now, it was Joahana up to bat, and it was Her that was going to make the ending score for the ball game, and She was ready for it

"Heh Mama, I guess I can't fool you can I?

"No Rusty, that really would not be a wise thing to do"

"Ya I thought so"

Joahana was ready and Adam knew they had already lost, He was right behind Her and He could see that She was putting every thing She had into this,

"Ok Rusty, throw the darn ball ok"

"Ok,

Rusty threw the ball and Joahana hit it right out into left field , Brent just missed it, and Joahana went around the bases and into home base and into Adam's arm's as the Ladies all jumped for joy and the Men shock their heads, the game was over final score 9-5 in favor of the "Women"

"We did it, Joahana, We did it"

"Yes we did, didn't we"

****AUGUST 31st****

Rusty and Mary Lou were getting married today at Adam and Joahana's, She will be walking down the long stairway that Papa designed and built, Mama made Her dress and Her bridsmaid dresses, the twins were , flower girl and ring bearer ,Shyann, Raeann, Elizabeth, and Mary Lou's sister were all the Brides maids, David, Steven, Benjamin, and Mary Lou's Brother were all the Groomsman

The wedding was beautiful, and the reception and dance went wonderfully 3 months later Mary Lou and Rusty announced that they were going to have a Baby in 8 months,

Arran was getting big and crawling around now, and saying Mama and Dada, and standing up hanging onto furniture,

Adam and Joahana grew more and more in love every day, they looked back on the first day they met and what they had over come through the years together, Joahana never quit surprising the family with Her spur of the moment and spontaneous actions, that was just Joahana, and the family wouldn't have it any other way, that was just Joahana, and that was the women that Adam feel in love with from the day He met Her at the Tea House 10 years ago.

The End

{I Think}

EPILOGUE:

An older silver haired Man sat on the porch , deep in thought , counting His blessings and thanking God for every minute of every day that He was allowed to breath Gods air and watch His family as it grew bigger and bigger every year

His Grandchildren were growing up fast, just as fast as He was being blessed with Grandchildren and Great Grandchildren,

Jodi had , had Her Baby, and it was a girl, as well as one more a couple years later, a Boy, Joe and Jodi were raising young teen agers, Michael and Emilly, they now knew what Adam and Joahana had gone through and were going through,

Hoss and Anna had, had a Baby Boy a year after Jodi had Her Girl, and 2 more after that a year apart, a Girl and a Boy,

"Shyann had Her Baby, a Boy, that was it for Her, She wasn't going to even try to keep up with Mama, David had finally gotten married, His wife was a High School sweetheart and Adam and Joahana really loved Her, Sherry was Her name, they had 2 Children, 2 years apart.

Benjamin and Elizabeth, went off to College, Benjamin took Architecture , and Lizzie studied music, Steven and Raeann were in Grade 11 and 12, and had planned on going to College also, Steven taking Architecture and going into business with Benjamin in Virginia City when they got their Degree, Raeann was planning on going to Business Law and passing the Nevada Law Board and opening up Her office in Virginia City,

Adam and Joahana, well, they were still busy raising their big family, Joahana had another set of twins, 2 Girls, 4 years after Arran, and 3 years after them came another Boy, and that was it as far as being able to give Adam any more Children, She knew the time had come that Her body had said no more, the last one was just to hard on Her and Adam had told Her that She had given Him enough Children , it was time for Her to rest Her beautiful body now,

Adam had to build onto the already hug house they had, He built over the Library and over the long glass Hall way, it was now a 2 story house with lots of stairs in it,,

Pa had always said that Joahana was a magnet to Children,, and so She was , Her Children, Nieces and nephews, and Her Grandchildren, Her beauty succeeded Her through life, and Adam still couldn't find the words to describe the beauty She had in Her face, it was just to undescribable, She was His Joahana, and He was Her Adam,

They had gotten word that Eleen had committed suicide while She was in the Prison Ward at the California Mental Facility , She just couldn't handle life any more, Benjamin and Elizabeth never once asked about Her, as far as they were concerned Joahana was their Mama,

That silver haired Man that was sitting on the porch, well, it was the" Sprit of Pa"

Benjamin Cartwright had passed away 2 years ago, He passed of old age, natural causes, He was happy and had many happy memories to take with Him, the House with left to His Son's and would be occupied by a new generation of Cartwrights, His Grave was by Maries, and they all visited Him every Sunday after Church and some times had a picnic lunch there, He was deeply missed, after all, it was Ben Cartwright who started this" Great big Happy Family" and it was Him that made sure many times that it stayed "TOGETHER"

NOTE: Present Disclaimer: All the original characters and plots are the property of the author Permission will not be given to add to or rewrite this story, no money is being made from this work..

,

,

f


End file.
